Subjective or Ideal
by Prince-Vermin
Summary: After Defeating Luther, the party doesn't want to split up and leave each other. Fayt has a secret that's weighing him down with guilt. Why does he think that Albel's the only one that can help him? AlbelFayt, implied FaytSophia. Rating now M for Lemon.
1. Chapter 1Prologue

**Prologue**

It's been a long time since I've really had the time to think hard about my friends. I guess I'm really lucky to have the people around me that I do. They make me feel so strong; almost invincible. That's a silly thing to say, because I know that I'm not invincible; I know that no one is. I've seen too many people die for me to have those kinds of delusions.

The people that are special to me are things that I took for granted until a while back. I thought I was going to loose it all, not just my friends but my home, my entire galaxy. I never want to see anyone suffer what I had to suffer. I want to protect people and keep them from having to suffer that same pain. I know it sound dumb, or impossible. But I hate injustice. I can't stand to see people suffer. Especially Albel Nox. He tries to make you think that he's fine, that he just chooses to be the way he is. But I know that's not the truth. He's hurting so deeply, and I think he's longing for friends and companionship. But his hurt and his pride keep him from kindness; keep him from feeling love that was so often kicked up in his face, so often used as a weapon against him. Maybe I'm wrong and I'm just guessing, but I bet that Albel was a really sweet kid, before his dad died. I bet you he was popular with the ladies too. And I bet you that he got used a lot because of his birthright and status.

I don't know what I was thinking. If things had gone as planned, I'd be back on Earth by now. But I keep putting it off. I was so relieved when I got my friends back, when I was able to find everyone again. My fears had weighed me down until the moment we were all together again. I keep wishing that there was some way for us to all stay together now. It would be fun, maybe we could go and explore Greeton altogether…But I know that I have something I must atone for.

I've got a secret; one that I haven't told anyone, and one that I don't think anyone else knows. I don't think that Sophia is really Sophia.

I was so scared when she didn't come back right away… I thought I could help her… but I think she didn't want to exist. I think she didn't want to live on as a weapon. I think that the Sophia that's with us now is just my creation… a living doll of the girl I thought I was in love with. I can't look at her like I used to. It's my fault she's like she is. Why doesn't anyone notice? Why doesn't anyone see her lost memories?

I don't know what to do about Sophia. I feel like I need to stay with her and help her out, because her memories of everything besides our journey to defeat Luther are pretty jumbled. I've helped her memorize her parent's names and jobs, her address, important things like that, but she's still not… all there. In the end, the truth is that I felt like it would be my fault if she didn't come back. I wouldn't have been able to bear the looks on the Esteeds' faces. We'd grown up together like siblings, and even though she drove me nuts a lot, she still meant the world to me.

I guess that leads me straight into my other secret. I think I like Albel better than the other members of our group. Well, that's poor wording really. I think that I _get_ Albel better than everybody else. And I'm pretty sure he gets me. I guess the easiest way of explaining that is the way we both lost our fathers. For him, it was our weakness that got our dads killed. I don't think it was that. I think it was that our fathers loved us enough to die for us, and that's all. I think that deep down, Albel's grateful for all of that too. That's why he lets me hang around; because we're the same. That's something that the others don't really understand. Almost everyone has pulled me aside at least once to ask me what it is I see in the guy and why I don't leave him alone to go on his weird power trips. I always say the same thing: Albel isn't a bad person, and he deserves friends and love as much as we all do. That really made Cliff look at me funny, but I didn't care. He's been sulky about the whole thing because he really loathes Albel. I wish he'd stop treating me like an incompetent little brother when it comes to relationships.

Ever since we defeated Luther, we've all been hanging around down here on Elicoor II. We don't want to leave each other. Nel and Cliff are having a hard time deciding what to do. They want to stay together, but they both have duties; Cliff to Quark and Nel to Aquaria. Peppita's scouting out venues for the Rosetti troupe to perform at, Maria is spending tons of time in Castle Aquaria's libraries, and Sophia just kind of wanders around aimlessly from shop to shop and from garden to garden. I think that Albel hates being in Aquaria. They definitely don't treat him very well. I guess it's understandable, since he was known for killing their people mercilessly on the battlefield. He likes it when we stay in Peterny though.

Sometimes I wonder if there's a reason why he likes Peterny. The strongest memory I have of the place was the night that He woke me up with a sword in my pillow, ordering me to come outside and talk with him. He swore he was just testing his aim, and seemed surprised when I didn't accuse him of some sort of treachery. I just observed that doing things like that was dangerous. The look on his face was almost comical. He asked me if I hated him. I thought it was ridiculous. How could you hate someone for following the orders of their king? It wasn't fair at all. Maybe that's why he liked Peterny, because he found out that there was at least one person who didn't hate him.

I already have a plan, kind of. I think it will be a nice surprise for Albel. I want to take him to Earth. He can meet my mom and just immerse himself in a new world. That seems to be his new hobby, anyway. Of course, I'm gonna have to make sure he knows he can't just go around killing people and stuff. That's probably going to be hard for him to get used to. Eh… maybe it's not such a good idea… Anyway…

But now I don't want to see her. I don't want to have to tell the others what I've done. I know that Albel is the only one of us who will not judge me, but won't lie to me either. He's the only person that can help me now. To tell you the truth, I don't know why I really decided to stay with him. I've just gotten so used to his presence, so comfortable with his stinging banter. And he's born right out of his time; the guy's a genius when he isn't letting his big head get in the way. I think he'd do wonderfully in a high-school on Earth even. He'd eat it up. But he'd probably be too proud for that. Maybe I can get him a portable console and he can just read to his heart's content. I think he's really taken to Maria too, even though he seems to really despise Cliff and Sophia in particular. When you think about it, Maria, Albel, and I are all in the same boat. We've all lost a parent in the same way. We're all guilty.

Wait. I keep saying all of this stuff, but I don't get it. Why do I want to shower Albel the Wicked in hospitality and gifts? He'd hate me for it. I dunno. I guess I just want to share something with him. Ack. Now that's weird too. I'm starting to weird myself out. But if I'm going to be really honest: Albel looks kind of like a girl. In fact, if he were a girl, he'd be absolutely gorgeous. Way hotter than the girls back home. Sometimes I find myself watching him. He's really graceful, almost like a cat. It's not weird really, just admiration from one swordsman to another, you know.

Well, what I was getting at is that I'm not letting the others talk me out of this. I'm going where Albel goes. For a while at least. I know he's an asshole sometimes, but I genuinely believe that he means well. My mind's made up.

Tonight I found myself driven to thought as usual. Long ago I had taken to sleeping very little, sometimes not at all, and perhaps it was because of my constant inner conflict. Inner conflict. That sounds so congenial. Who would expect me, of all people to be a secret philosopher? I'm sure that most who know me or know of me suspect that I'm just a muscle head with no depth. No one suspects that I am someone who is driven to such questions as "What is the meaning of life, why did the cosmic "they" allow (or force) me to live?" Well, that question is as good as answered now. No worries there.

But tonight my mind is somewhere else, wandering in that manic, swirling mass that is my consciousness. I stare at the ceiling. I can hear soft breathing several feet away from me. My mouth is dry, and I'm thinking about crawling out of bed to get some water, but I stay put. There's movement, and a soft yawn. The rustle of someone shifting in their sleep. I remain on my back, breathing softly and feigning sleep.

Regardless of the reasoning for my train of thought, I feel the darkness that bears my nightmares to me pressing in at all sides. Before I get any further here, let me say this: There are two people, and two people alone who understand me. Those two unfortunate miscreants are the only people who can rightfully claim the burden of having traversed the same road as I: battled the same self loathing, muddled in the same pit of despair, and lost the same loved ones in their own weaknesses. They have despaired in the same desperate, utter loneliness as I. This is just to name a few things. Therefore, if they are reading this, they must know their elevated places and should keep them well in mind during the following.

My thoughts have revealed this:

Forced by whatever mental hardships I pressed on myself as a child, from day one I knew two things for sure. First of all, I wanted to know why I was here and what god or goddess may have placed me in such an existence. And number two: regardless of anything, I would rise to be a hero- I would be the best there was in Ariglyph. Now I must blame that second one on my upbringing; dragons, magic (in the form of runology), knights and valor and honor. But that first question… it was of my own making, and one I was loathe to find an answer for. Inconsequentially, today I am nowhere nearer to my little pipedreams, despite having met and in part killed the very creator of our universe.

I understand that this feeling I've had lately; a horrible weight like a rock in my gut is brought about by my own stubborn wickedness. When I became master of the Crimson Scourge I admitted to that. This stone in my gut; this unbearable loneliness is entirely of my own making.

Let it be known that I sign this of a waiver of sorts.

For countless months and years, I have drifted through my life as a frantic refugee, claiming my unfailing strength and fortitude as the swings of my blade were thrown over my shoulder in a hasty retreat. I suppose I am sinfully torn; I hate people. I despise and loathe them with all of my hidden venom. However, I lived my days as a "knight" of the king, one whose job it was to protect and understand those worms.

It didn't take much for me to realize how small my world is, has always been. I didn't really care that my world itself had been small, only that I had been forced to endure its smallness. So He came and showed me, nigh on a year ago, just how small my world really was.

I thought I could be alone forever. I thought that was what I wanted. But that kid won't let me. I try to hide and somehow he finds me without lifting a finger. Now I'm the maggot, always crawling back on my face and begging for more of him; more of his time, more of his attention, more of his goddamned bleeding heart.

But to him I'm just another ally, one of the many he foolishly calls "friend". For how long has that boy ran through life with his hands over his eyes, refusing to sift out the evil from the good? And how has he not gotten a knife in the back as a result? If his eyes were open, and he were seeing the waking world, he would have been done with me long ago: and for good reason. Is it really obvious? My mood souring at the thought of him leaving, or being out of my reach is something that my "friends"- those maggots that I put up with- notice?

That little fool is mine, and I won't have anyone- not that Aquarian Wench, that Blonde Ape, or that stinking, whining Earthling bitch taking my prey away from me.

I must confess: I've been nothing short of a bastard in all of this; cruel, my back turned to the hands extended in friendship. My heart would never allow me to take the hand of another and call it friendship. I'll always say that it is because having friends gives you weaknesses. But maybe friendship is the most frightening thing of all…for some people. The moment you stand still to take the hand of a friend is the moment you find a knife in your back.

Now, in the case of my unfortunate comrades, we are joined together by something that I cannot seem to name and that not even MY blade could sever. Tell me how many people would dare to get into the head of Albel the Wicked, and who do you think exists that could survive it? Well, these two did, and that is the only explanation that I need give. My pride has destroyed what was once an attempt at building something around me, and try as I may, I cannot make myself want to change. I guess it's nice that those two at least, could accept me for the vicious thing that I am.

For that is what I am. A cruel, merciless thing that forgot true goodness long ago in favor for some scant niceties of society. I don't care anymore what others do, so long as no one else dares stand in my way. All I can do now is run from my nightmares- the foes that I cannot slay- and claw at my own flesh when they make me think that it has betrayed me.

I only admit my self loathing to a chosen few. Of those, only two still draw breath today. I say it again; I hate my pride and my wickedness.

But I am content as ever, the violent hermit. I cannot help but realize though, here and now what it means to be a hunter. My prey is so near. The heart that I so long to hold, beating in my hands. Yes; Those soft green eyes. But something in me tells me again: "He will not be yours." I stand still. In one place, patient for once, I will wait as the heart I have so painstakingly dug for in humility, on my hands and knees is passed once more to another. That exquisite, beautiful beating heart has been my most painful lesson; a lesson in humility. I desire to struggle against it, blame those filthy worms who take those green eyes off of me.

But they're locked on my soul- what's left of it. I feel them boring into me. What does he want, as he watches me, pretending to be asleep in the darkness? Does he know the gravity of the words he so recently uttered?  
"I want to go with Albel." Albel the Wicked.

That unmistakable smile forms my name, and I know that I, the wicked one, will eventually crumble under its monumental weight. I will remain his tool; a sword arm at his side to be kept at a happy distance. I submit- yes, I, Albel Nox, _submit_ to being only a tool to be used at his beck and call, only to be forgotten in his affection for that… that … _girl._

I speak the words out loud to the darkness.

"Give me your smile and your eyes always on me."

I've not given up yet.

Because you, Fayt Leingod are my prey, and no one else will have you.


	2. Chapter 2 Thanks for the Memories

Chapter 2- Thanks for the Memories

**Okay, italics first person PoV. I think that's everything. **

**Chapter2: Thanks for the memories**

Fayt Leingod stirred, opening his eyes. Sunlight streamed in the room he was currently sharing with his constant companion Albel Nox. He had made a sport of trying to spy on his foul-tempered friend while in this state, with his eyes barely cracked open. This morning, he could see Albel scribbling furiously with the ball-point pen he had given him as a gift into a paper-back sized leather bound book. Fayt had caught him at this more than once, and he was quite sure that he was writing some kind of diary. Whenever the blue-haired teen thought of this, he made sure he called it a diary-with loads of emphasis- just out of spite.

The older man looked like he was driven by some demon he wrote so furiously, the tome propped open on his knees. He was hunched over it, pausing only occasionally to stare off at the wall and begin writing again. Fayt smiled in his "sleep" as he noted the intense look on the man's face- the same look he got in the heat of battle when things were really serious- life or death. Suddenly, as though Albel the Wicked had some inner radar that sensed happiness and longed to put an end to such nonsense, his head snapped to the right and stared directly into Fayt's hooded eyes. The effeminate man snapped his "diary" shut just as quickly, stashing it under his pillow. A frown tugged at the edges of his more common smirk, and he raised his gracefully groomed eyebrows at the "sleeping" teen.

"Give it up already, fool." He shot, his vaguely amused smirk returning instantly at his own slyness.

Fayt wrinkled up his face in a disappointed pout for a few seconds then blew out a long breath. "You suck. How do you always know?"

"Because I am a soldier, trained to know and KILL when people are watching me and shouldn't be." Albel spat over his now re-opened book, finishing whatever he had been doing.

"When are you gonna show me what you keep writing in there? The suspense is killing me." Fayt smirked with a hint of sarcasm as he sat up and stretched languidly.

"I'd show you, but then I'd have to kill you. And I think those other worms would have a problem with that."

"What, and you wouldn't miss me or anything?" Albel didn't respond and Fayt just assumed that he had somehow unknowingly stumbled into dangerous territory. And Fayt had learned that if one wanted one's head to remain attatched to their shoulders, you should never tread in such places with Albel Nox. Abandoning his previous pursuit, the embodiment of Destruction stood up and strode over to the chair where he had tossed his clothes the night before. As he hopped on one foot, sliding his pants over his boxers, he felt the burn of eyes on his body. The teenager turned fast, as if to catch Albel watching him, but he saw only the slightest hint of movement as his eyes finished dropping back to his book. Frowning at yet another failed attempt to get one up on The Wicked one, he finished getting dressed, but left the armor that usually covered his legs in its heap. Now that things were settled down a bit, he only wore it when they were traveling or sparring.

Deciding to take one more shot at his friend, he sauntered in the direction of the door to act as though he were leaving, but at the last minute, he took a flying leap onto Albel's bed, deftly snatching the man's diary out of his hands. So shocked was Albel the Wicked at his friend's audacity, that it took slightly more than a split second for the captain to capture the retreating boy's hip and flip him backwards onto the bed, dropping a heavy elbow right into his stomach.

Fayt curled up in a ball, laughing hysterically and choking at the same time as Albel snatched the slightly ruffled object back from him, stashing it safely somewhere that the bluenette didn't see. Albel rolled his eyes and gave Fayt a hard kick, sending him sprawling onto the floor. The boy continued laughing as he sat back up and splayed his hands on Albel's bed. He rested his chin on his outspread fingers and looked up at the dark haired man above him, who merely stared down disdainfully at his companion.

"Must you do everything in your power to be as annoying as possible?" He drawled, leaning back against his headboard. "Now I can't write, so I'm even more bored than usual in this wretched city." He complained half-heartedly, as though to make Fayt feel bad. He watched the boy from the corner of his eye.

The blue-haired teen was just about to say something else when the door to their room burst open and Cliff dashed in looking concerned. His blue orbs darted from Fayt to Albel and back to Fayt again.

"What was that noise? Are you alright Fayt?" He demanded, crossing his arms and looking suspiciously at Albel.

"Yeah. We were just goofing off. Sorry bout that." He smiled at his other friend and scratched his head a little sheepishly.

"Albel the Wicked goofs off? Wait until everybody hears that one!" He chuckled, turning and closing the door.

The Wicked one scowled at Fayt as if to say "Now look at what you've done!" and stood up deftly to start getting dressed himself.

The bluenette didn't move much, but turned around so his back was resting against Albel's bed. His expression was troubled, but Albel didn't notice as he was tying the string that held up his belt and skirt.

Fayt sighed and rolled his head to the side so he could see his friend. "Hey, Albel… What are you planning to do now? I know that nobody's rushing to go anywhere. But I was thinking that I'd-"

"I think that I'll follow you around for a while. Find new ways to make your life miserable." Albel interrupted, not giving Fayt a chance to voice his own plans. It was more of a command than anything.

Fayt's mouth was hanging open, having been stopped in mid sentence and then shocked by the response he got. The boy had really suspected it to be a long, and probably painful, battle to talk Albel into going anywhere with him. Taking that response as his first victory against The Wicked one of the day, Fayt felt like his luck just might be looking up for a change.

"Well, sure I'd be fine with that. But we'll have to talk about the making my life miserable part." Fayt laughed, getting to his feet.

"We're going to go spar." Albel informed his companion. He rarely bothered to ask Fayt for anything. Giving orders was definitely more in his nature than asking nicely.

"Again? You're going to end up killing me."

"Only if you let me. And you say that like there's something more entertaining to do these days." He grumbled, jabbing a finger at Fayt's neglected armor.

The Bluenette grumbled and dropped into the chair, getting to work strapping all of the pieces on. "You could do all kinds of things. Why don't we go invent stuff instead? That's fun too."

"Sure. If you survive this match."

Defeated, Fayt finished with his armor and stood, strapping his sword to the small of his back. "Alright, you happy now?"

"Not yet."

They left their room together and were in the front hall of the castle when they came across Sophia and Maria talking. Albel nodded a greeting to Maria, but ignored the other girl.

"'Morning boys." Sophia said good-naturedly.

Albel looked as though there was a nice breeze blowing, but nothing that interested him.

Fayt gave her a small smile. "Yeah, good morning. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm really good, actually. Maria's going to take me shopping today." She replied happily.

"Yeah, looking forward to it. In the meantime, I've got to go talk to Adray. He said it was important. No idea what the old muscle head wants." Maria shrugged, waving as she took her leave.

"Fayt… you should come with us. I miss you a lot." Sophia reached out and took his hand by the fingertips. She looked at him sadly.

The boy suddenly pulled back and looked from Sophia to his companion and back again.

"I've…gotta get some fresh air." He turned on his heel and left the two of them there. For some time now, Fayt couldn't stand to be in the same room as those two. The tension was unbearable.

_That wench. She's always got her hands all over him. Does she have any idea who he belongs to? I suddenly feel something hot, burning in my chest. Rage is rising up within me so sudden and powerful that I can't bear it and it must be satisfied. My left hand; my claw, my sin, moves without my knowledge. In a moment, that squealing, useless creature is lifted in my grasp, her throat constricted so tightly that she can't even scream._

_"_Don't you EVER let me see you touch him again!_" I throw her aside, like the rubbish she is. She slams against the wall, emitting a small squeak in surprise or pain- it doesn't matter. I move to grind my boot into her when I realize what I've just done. Once more, my uncontrollable rage has caused me to do something that I regret, but will never admit to regretting._

_That bitch deserved it._

_I wonder how I'm going to explain this one away. Likely Fayt and his bleeding heart will come to my rescue, even in the face of me hurting his precious little woman. She will learn or she will die. The rage is still burning within me, mixed with an emotion that might be akin to fear as I turn on my heel and dash out of the front gates to find Fayt where he waits._

The Blue-haired teenager was sitting on the low stone wall in front of the castle, swinging his legs when he heard Albel's footsteps. He was all in a huff and looked suspiciously pale. Fayt knitted his brow in a show of concern and hopped down to meet him. His friend seemed to be distracted, and Fayt reached out, laying his hand on the man's good arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Fine." Albel snapped, shuddering under Fayt's touch.

"You know, she's just a girl. You shouldn't let her make you so mad." Fayt offered up with a shrug. Albel's eyes widened discretely as he tried to hide his pleasure at hearing Fayt say _"She's just a girl"._

"C'mon, let's go get rid of that frustration." Fayt said encouragingly, taking Albel by the wrist and dragging him off to the right. They had taken to sparring in the garden at the foot of an ancient stone staircase. It was reasonably secluded, and had a perfect arena-like quality. Fayt had been the one who showed it to Albel, mostly because he thought it was a nice, quiet place. The Wicked one of course morphed it into the perfect place to spar undisturbed.

So they stood facing each other, weapons drawn and at the ready. It seemed that their matches always started this way, the two men watching each other, reading every twitch of every muscle to judge what the first move should be. Albel moved first, launching into a familiar attack pattern as he dashed in a zigzag pattern towards his opponent. Fayt took a step back and guarded, the attack clashing hard and causing sparks to dance between their swords. The blue-haired boy stepped instantly into his attack, a hard over head strike followed by a heavy side kick. He was endlessly pleased when the kick landed hard, but was caught off guard as Albel raised both his claw and sword at once, bringing them down on the boy in an attack that would have been life threatening if he hadn't sidestepped.

Fayt's jaw was set in an expression of strong determination as he eyed Albel. The standoff continued until the bluenette suddenly leapt to the side and brought a powerful sidekick down on Albel the Wicked, shattering his guard.

"How'd you like that?!"

Enraged, Albel growled, unleashing a sudden shockwave that bowled Fayt off of his feet. He leapt into the air and landed, pinning the Blue-haired boy to the ground with his knee, the Crimson Scourge pressed a little too firmly against the soft flesh of his throat.

"Stop letting me win, fool." He hissed, drawing back and sheathing the scourge. It had left a tiny cut that now trickled blood down Fayt's ivory skin. The Wicked One was transfixed, and the Bluenette was beginning to wonder why Albel was still straddling his chest.

Without warning, the dark-haired man leaned forward and lightly drug his tongue across the wound, wiping the blood away. Fayt gasped, both out of shock and from the sting. Wide green eyes locked on Albel as the man licked his lips, still sitting on Fayt's chest. He shifted and crossed his legs, a cocky smirk dominating his features.

"It is endlessly amusing to scare the shit out of you, Fayt." He chuckled darkly.

Mildly irritated, Fayt shoved the other man off of him in one fluid motion, causing him to roll over to one side. In an instant, Albel had dropped his katana and was more than prepared for a wrestling match. Having rolled into a crouching position gave him an advantage. The Blue-haired boy saw it coming a moment too late and took the full force of Albel's weight. The captain had pounced, using all of the power in his legs to take his opponent down. The Wicked One's momentum caused them to roll several times, further disorienting the shocked Bluenette. He threw a futile punch at Albel, who caught the boy's fist in his hand and used it as leverage to flip him over onto his stomach, pinning one arm under him with his own weight and the other behind his back.

"Now you're completely at my mercy. I can do anything I want to you. I could tie you up… and leave you here, or I could cut that pretty little throat." Albel's threats were whispered against Fayt's ear as he struggled.

_He was right. Albel always does get his point across after all. And man does he like to make me feel like he owns me. I don't get that. I'm breathing hard after struggling against him, but I know better than to fight back now; he'll just twist my arm harder. I try to come up with something I can use to my advantage, but what can I do with him sitting on my back and both of my arms incapacitated? _

_I realize that I can smell Albel. He smells like a mixture of steel and cloves. I like it. I don't know why. For some reason, my heart isn't slowing. It's fluttering like a bird trying to get out of a cage. I try to turn my head a little bit, so I can see what Albel might be up to, when I suddenly feel something soft and warm against my neck and then my ear…_

"Albel!"_ My breath catches in my throat, shuddering as I feel goose bumps coursing across my back and arms. Is he kissing me?_

_The sensation stops suddenly, and I'm gasping for breath, my cheeks are burning. I feel his breath against my ear, his lips barely brushing it._

"I can feel your heart pounding, fool."_ He whispers._

"Y-yeah."_ Is the only response I can choke out._

_Oh gods. I don't want him to stop. What is wrong with me? What am I thinking? Why can't I get enough of him?_

Albel stood up roughly, poking the partially limp Fayt in the side with the tip of his boot. "What's wrong, moron? Get up." As Fayt rolled over rather miserably, he found that he simply could not look Albel in the eyes. The boy did, however, catch a glimpse of the smirk plastered across his face.

"Well, I dare say that this is a better response than usual. We should do this 'hand to hand' stuff more often."

Fayt was trembling as he got to his feet and stood with his back to Albel as the man stooped to retrieve his discarded katana.

"We should probably head back."

"Sure then, if you're already at your limit." Albel said rather jeeringly. Fayt didn't respond. He stared distantly up the stairs and began to climb them as Albel followed.

_I am an idiot. What the hell was I thinking?! Good job Albel. You're just full of genius today! _

_I follow my prey rather sullenly, genuinely put-out by his strange reaction. I'm interrogating myself as usual. Why the hell can't I stop him, ask him if he's okay, ask him if I really DID scare the shit out of him? I'm making myself sick. He's more than just a hunt… more than just prey to me. Why can't I bring myself to say it? Ha ha… damn me to hell. _

"Fayt, go on without me."

_He nods wordlessly, evidently used to my aimless wandering. I do it every now and then. Wander around a town or city with no particular destination. Keeps my mind clear I guess. This time however, I have a destination. I begin to meander, trying to look like I'm going no- where. This is a little mission that I can't have anyone following me for. Finally, I've made my way to the small workshop in Aquios. I think I've done a good job, sneaking off since we've been here to get the place in working order. That's part of the gift I've come up with for Fayt. I enter the building and nod a greeting to the hired help inside. The team I've been working with knows exactly what to do._

_"How is my project going?" Stanice and Aqua and Evia approached me. Little Evia's smile was sickening._

_"It's turned out beautifully. It is definitely one of a kind, just like you asked." Aqua said._

_"Then it's done?" I asked shortly._

_"Yes, we've finished it. Would you like it now?" Stanice asked, lifting up the little box to me. _

_"Oh yes, I want it now. Thank you for your services." I added to my demand, thinking it better not to alienate any more of Fayt's little friends than I had to. I took the tiny box and dashed back to Castle Aquaria._

Fayt had returned to the castle seeming a little disoriented, and he had been alone. This only mildly upset the others. However, Maria came to the boy with some disturbing news.

"Fayt… I don't know what happened, but Sophia says…that when you leave, she wants to stay here. And she wants you to leave soon." The girl that had the Alteration gene spoke to him in a hushed tone, her concern evident.

"Why…? I don't understand." His sorrow clouded his expression like mud in a clear stream.

"We don't know, Fayt. But… something seems… wrong with her lately. Don't you think? I mean… I know what happened was really traumatic. It was for all of us. We killed "god". But…" The woman sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, Fayt. I think maybe you should listen to her."

"You… but you guys will all stay. You want me to leave?" The hurt in his green eyes showed how deeply the suggestion had cut him.

"Don't think of it like that… ugh… Fayt. We want you to be happy and we think you should get away from this place."

"It's that again isn't it?! You think I'm sad because of Albel? It's not his fault! Albel is the only one of you who's taken the time to understand me, even you Maria! You of all people should understand me!" Fayt was surprised at his own fury. He closed his mouth, setting his jaw and stepped back. For a moment, he looked at his friend in disbelief and shook his head, turning on his heel and running straight into Albel. He buried his face in the taller man's chest and tried to hide the way his shoulders were shaking and the tears that were causing them to do so.

The Wicked One's head snapped in Maria's direction. He respected the woman, so he didn't start in on her right away.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, wrapping his good arm around the boy's heaving shoulders.

"He… I… Sophia wants him to leave."

"WHAT?" Albel was taken aback, suddenly realizing the fact that he had not been reprimanded in anyway by the others for his earlier actions.

_Could it be that the wench didn't tell anyone? So she took my advice… Excellent!_

Albel's lips twisted upwards in a cruel grin, and he clutched Fayt even closer to him. The boy returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around the lithe man's waist, digging his fingertips into the back of his shirt. Albel's expression soured suddenly.

"That little whore's rejection wouldn't break him like this. What did you do?"

Maria seemed offended at the man's choice of words, and set her jaw firmly, as if determining to stand her ground.

"Everyone thought that… he should…spend some time alone and think."

"So you told him that all of his friends wanted him to leave? About time you all knifed him in the back. Maggots." Albel spat and steered the distraught boy down the hall to the room they shared.

"Don't worry Fayt. I won't let them hurt you." Albel whispered once he had the boy seated comfortably on his bed.

Fayt raised an eyebrow, wiping tears from his eyes and looked at his companion. "You say that , but you hurt me all the time." He offered a weak smile.

"You're cute when you smile."

"Did you just say I'm cute?"

"No."

The two sat in silence for a while, while Fayt hiccupped his way past his sobbing.

"You know Albel, I was right. But so were you."

"Of course I was right."

"You're not a bad person, Albel. I just don't know why I'm the only person who gets to see it."

"And how was I right?" Albel reluctantly accepted the boy's words.

"People… always stab you in the back."

The Wicked One froze, taken aback by his words. It was illogical, totally bizarre for Fayt Leingod to say such a thing.

"Fayt… that's not like you."

"What, now you're taking it back?"

"…no."

"Don't get me wrong. They hurt me really bad. But I still love them. I still care about all of my friends. They were… probably trying to help."

"Bah. What makes you think they deserve your love?"

"Because you do too."

Albel was silent at this, looking up inquisitively at the boy from the place he was kneeling by the bed.

"I deserve your love." He repeated, as though he were trying the word out for the first time.

Fayt nodded, and rubbed the tense muscles in his neck. "Albel?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go to Earth together."

"Your home world?"

"Yeah. I want you to see it. I want to show you everything."

"I think it will be interesting."

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3Subjective or Ideal?

Chapter 3- I Traveled Space for Far too Long

When Fayt opened his eyes, his head was pounding. With little to no motivation to play his usual games with his sleeping companion, the boy rolled to his feet and drug himself upright. His green eyes drowsily tried to focus and he groaned audibly. He then stumbled across to the pitcher of water on their dresser and poured himself a glass. The cool water refreshed him a bit and he turned his back against the dresser, facing Albel's bed.

Green eyes locked onto the sleeping form, and Fayt felt his lips pull into a slight frown. The other man was lying on his side, and his steel gauntlet was, to Fayt's surprise, carefully laid out on the table between the beds. The bluenette's interest was peaked, and sitting down his water, he began to creep closer to the bed. It was rare to see Albel Nox asleep at all, and even rarer to see him without his steel appendage. Fayt glided as quietly as he could to the side of his comrade's bed, brow creased in silent concentration as the moonlight caressed his ivory flesh.

The bluenette quickly realized that the only part of Albel's left arm that was exposed was his hand and fingers, the rest was covered by a purple sleeve identical to the one on his right arm. The skin that the teenager could see was strangely wrinkled with an almost plastic-like sheen to it. He had to stop himself from hissing audibly at the somewhat gruesome sight.

Feeling emboldened, the blue-haired youth kneeled by the bed and reached out gently for the tie holding the sleeve to The Wicked One's left arm. The moment his fingertip grazed the tie, Albel suddenly made a choked cry in his sleep and twitched violently. The man's lithe muscles tensed and he suddenly thrashed, the choked cry becoming a violent scream that ripped from his throat as his bare foot suddenly connected with the back of Fayt's startled head. Alarmed, the now half-asleep Glyphian sprung into consciousness, grabbing the bluenette by his shoulder and hauling him up half way onto the bed. Red orbs locked with green and Albel cranked his left arm back, its fingers stretched out as though to form a claw. Fayt's green eyes widened as he realized that he was about to get punched in the face, and Albel's head jerked towards his drawn-back arm. He seemed to realize, with deep confusion, that he wasn't wearing his claw. In the same moment he realized that he had lost the sleeve protecting his bandaged arm, the bottom tie out of its knot.

Ruby eyes locked on Fayt accusingly. "What, pray tell, were you doing?" Albel demanded, voice husky. Fayt noticed that his hands were shaking lightly.

"I-uh… I was… checking on you. You were having a nightmare." He stammered quickly, trying to push aside the accusation that was silently thrown at him.

"My nightmares are none of your business." Albel hissed rather coldly, slipping the sleeve back over his dingy looking bandages.

"Your bandages, they look old. You should let me put clean ones on."

Albel looked at the teenager like he had suggested that he and the Glyphian should break into song and dance on Aquios' main street.

"What?" He barked.

Fayt frowned. "I… just wanted to help." He wanted to reach out, to touch his friend. In his awkwardness, the Bluenette's hand found Albel's thigh as he looked up at him.

"Fayt. Don't look at me like that." Albel said darkly, suddenly fidgeting a bit.

"Albel… let me help you." The man's crimson orbs were wide as Fayt's eyes met his.

_You do NOT know what you're doing to me, boy!_

The Glyphian's jaw was set rather tightly, causing him to look almost frightened. This only encouraged the clueless teenager.

"You don't have to be afraid! I'm your friend Albel, your friend!" Fayt turned further towards his companion, determination on his features.

The dark haired man's right hand was clutching the comforter that rested, now lopsidedly covering part of his lap. His expression slowly softened and became pained as he looked at Fayt.

"You can't help me."

"Sure I can." Fayt gently touched the fingertips of his scarred hand, and the man drew back sharply with a loud hiss.

"Go to bed. This is unbearable." Albel groaned miserably, dropping his face into his right hand.

"I-I'm sorry… are you in pain? What's unbearable?"

"You really want to know?" The slender man demanded, the pitch of his voice rising noticeably.

"Yeah!" Fayt's expression showed that he thought he had gained victory.

Without warning, The Wicked One's good hand shot behind Fayt's head and pulled him forward roughly, crushing the teenager's face into his own.

_Fayt, you brought this upon yourself._

The Bluenette made a small noise and took a sharp breath.

_Albel…wha?_

"I'm going to kiss you."

_I'm surrounded by that smell. Steel and cloves. It's all happening so fast, and I feel his breath on my face. Albel… Albel the wicked is looking at me with pain in his eyes. I've never seen him look like that before._

"…Oh!"

_My cry of shock is silenced when Albel's lips, like silk, capture mine. It feels like I'm wrapped in heat, burning all through me. He's drawing me closer to him, my bare skin is pressed against his. This is different than with any girl. _

Fayt felt the older man's tongue beg for entrance, and to his shock felt his lips part as if of their own accord. He allowed Albel full access to him, molding against his chest like clay. Suddenly, Fayt's partner drew back violently with a gasp, shoving the teenager over onto his back in the process. The bluenette made a surprised noise and looked up at The Wicked One questioningly. He looked shocked, almost angry. Fayt was frightened.

"Albel…why…''

"Shut up. Get out of my bed."

Still feeling the heat of the moment, the embodiment of destruction stumbled to his feet, standing between the two beds. Albel was breathing so hard that he was almost panting.

"I was going to ask why you stopped."

The dark haired man looked up in shock, but Fayt didn't see as he was already hiding under his covers, trying to obliterate the feeling of hurt gripping his chest. He didn't understand why the hurt was there.

_There is NO way I like Albel like that._

Neither of the two slept for the rest of the night.

When morning finally came, Fayt had barely managed to fall asleep again when there was a knock on the door.

"Fayt! Let me in!" The voice was definitely that of Peppita Rosetti.

He squinted his eyes. "Come in" the Bluenette shouted.

The door opened- surprisingly- quietly and the girl padded in.

"Maria says you're going back to Earth. I'm coming too!" She said assertively but quietly so as to not wake Albel.

Fayt nodded absently. "I don't know why Fayt. But something's wrong with Sophia. She made Maria mad at you I think. They want you to go away." The girl looked to be weighed down by guilt.

Fayt mirrored her expression. "I…wronged Sophia greatly." He said simply. Peppita looked as though she wanted to question him, but his expression deterred her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm going to go find Roger." She mumbled, then turned and left the room.

Fayt sat up in bed, his head in his hands. He knew that Albel wasn't asleep. He also knew that Albel was probably going to be in a foul mood today.

By noon, the two companions hadn't spoken a word to each other, and Fayt was beginning to worry that they were too awkward in the presence of the others. He also realized that he couldn't look at Nel and Cliff as they stood holding hands on the other side of the meeting room. The Bluenette couldn't make himself admit to why he felt the way he did- he was jealous.

Maria came in and nodded to everyone in turn. Cliff turned his attention to her and clasped Nel's hand tightly. "Hello. So you two want to go to Earth?" She asked, sounding a little exasperated. Albel's head jerked up from where he had been resting it on the backs of his hands, an expression of obvious outrage on his face.

_That ape and the Aquarian wench are coming? This is ridiculous. There's always someone around to steal Fayt's attention- gods! I said it. I want Fayt's attention. I've gotten soft in my old age…_

"Hey! You should stop off at Hyda IV! It's the perfect place for a couple to relax." Fayt offered, trying to be cheerful in the face of Albel's scowl.

"I want to go there." All eyes were on The Wicked One as he spoke. "Well? Take me there, Fayt. Earth will still be there after I explore that world, right?" His heavily hooded eyes watched the Bluenette, relishing in the way he squirmed beneath his gaze.

"B-b-but why? You'd hate it. There's nothing to do but play battle simulators and swim." Fayt stuttered in shock.

"Because I WANT to. Why else?" He bit, sounding irritated.

"Well, okay then. I have no protests. Just… you know you can't just kill things for no reason, right? Every murder is heavily investigated and the perpetrator is put to justice." The Bluenette offered up experimentally

"Fair enough. Now let's get off of this rock." The Glyphian grunted. Ever since the war between Aquios and Ariglyph had ended, Albel had had nothing but disdain for his boring, technologically challenged home world.

Leaving behind Adray, Roger, Maria, and Sophia, the group boarded the Diplo and settled in for the long trip. Albel had retreated to his bedroom, and Fayt went out to wander the upper decks. He met up with Marietta and they decided to catch up.

"Wow, a lot of things have happened, huh Fayt?" She smiled.

"Yeah. We've gone through a lot, haven't we?" The teenager replied reflectively.

"Why didn't Maria come with you?"

"She's with Sophia."

"Why… well, that's repetitive. I guess it's their prerogative. Maybe Sophia found some hunky barbarian guy down there!" She giggled hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe." Fayt grinned almost apologetically.

"Doesn't that bother you?" She poked a bit teasingly.

"Nah. I want her to be happy." He said, closing the subject. Marietta fidgeted absently with a loose strand of hair.

"Fayt… you should want you to be happy too. Don't forget that." She smiled gently. "I've gotta get back to the bridge." The girl stood and brushed off her uniform, waving at the Bluenette as she left.

He got to his feet and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling less sociable. He headed for the lower deck.

Albel Nox paced the small confines of his room on the Diplo, his claw gripping the sheath of the Crimson Scourge. He cringed as a voice suddenly seemed to hiss in his head.

"Guilt makes the heart weak." He looked scathingly at his blade and tossed it onto his bed.

"I am not getting weak!" The Wicked One spat, irritated at experiencing one of the sword's typical outbursts. He tried to ignore them whenever possible.

"Confront the source."

"I will do NO such thing!"

Albel slumped onto his bed and leaned against the wall. He rummaged in the big leather bag lying on the bed and extracted his leather-bound journal and the pen that Fayt had given him.

That had been an interesting day. Shortly after the teen had begun to attempt spying on the older man, he had given him this small gift. It seemed that the boy respected the difficulties of quills and ink pots. The Wicked one had even thanked him verbally, which was something his pride didn't always allow. Resting his journal on his knees, Albel opened the book to a blank page and began scribbling.

_I honestly don't know what to do. Someday, people are going to read this and laugh hysterically. I'm convinced of that. Perhaps I should burn it when I fill this volume. Bah. That would defeat the purpose. All that I can think about is Fayt Leingod and that kiss I pressed to his pretty little lips last night. Everything in me begs me to claim him, but I fear him. Yes, I most definitely fear Fayt. Not because he's the so-called embodiment of destruction, but because he's the only person in the world- in any world who can do anything to affect my heart. Alright, I said it; I have a heart. I'm pleased that I've managed to separate him from that maggot of a woman, Sophia, but something's still weighing so heavily on him. _

_I don't like it when people harm my possessions. And that is what I want; I want to own him, I want him to see nothing but me. And how he would loathe me for that. _

_My sanity is definitely in question yet again, as I just HAD to suggest going to this Hyda place despite the fact that the Blonde Ape and that Aquarian wench are going too. It's supposed to be a place for couples, and I want some time with Fayt on my own. I must accept that he may never reciprocate my feelings; I must. But I will stay near him, and no one will pry me away. _

The Glyphian was suddenly aware of a strange buzzing sound, and he looked up searching the small, plain room for the source. First he checked all of the strange glowing things- computer monitors, he had heard them called, but none of them were the source. The Wicked One suddenly realized that the noise was emanating from the Crimson Scourge. Furious, he lifted the instrument of death and had cranked his arm back to throw it across the room when the door opened and Fayt entered.

Embarrassed at his strange behavior, Albel quickly lowered the katana and compensated with a glare at the intruding teenager. Fayt seemed to be flustered and was acting very fidgety as he stood near the door, looking at his friend. Twice, the Bluenette opened his mouth to speak, but no sound was uttered.

"What's with you? Cat got your tongue?" Albel questioned a little bitterly.

The sword whispered in his head again. "Settle it…"

"Shut up!" The Wicked One shouted in reply, tossing the blade to the floor and kicking it under the bed. Fayt stared at him questioningly. The Glyphian's expression softened just a bit and he looked back at Fayt. "What do you want?" He asked in exasperation.

"I was…wandering around and all of a sudden… Stag… came out of no where and he was hitting on me, and he wouldn't stop touching me." The Bluenette said all in one breath.

"WHAT?" Albel growled and stood to retrieve the Crimson Scourge in an instant. However, Fayt blocked his way through the door.

"I was lying. Albel… do you…. Like me?" He asked, looking up at the taller man with a somewhat miserable expression.

"…what?" He repeated in reply, jaw dropping. "Well of course I like you, why else would I be traveling with you?" He threw out generically.

"No, Albel. I mean do you like me… like you wanteed to kiss me?" He prodded further, mildly perturbed.

"I… don't… want to kiss you." Albel lied, dodging the question.

"Well, that really did happen last night. And I liked it." The Bluenette rounded on his heel and had nearly left the room when a strong hand spun him back around, wrapping both steel and flesh around the boy. The Crimson Scourge dropped to the floor again and Albel buried his face in the smaller boy's hair.

"Don't go."

"Then you admit it?"

"Do you?"  
Fayt was silent. "I-it's all subjective." He stuttered, grimacing a bit.

"Perhaps it is more ideal than subjective." There was that low voice in the Bluenette's ear again, driving him crazy.

Suddenly, Fayt lifted his head and looked directly into Albel's crimson eyes.

"I lied." Albel said suddenly, resting both his hand and his claw against Fayt's shoulders. The boy's green eyes raised the question at hand.

"I do want to kiss you."

"Why?" Albel looked surprised, and stepped back from the teenager, seemingly having lost his boldness.

"…I don't know."  
"I think you do." Fayt stepped forward, causing The Wicked One to retreat further. "I think you're messing with me." The determined teenager took another step, forcing Albel to hit the wall.

The Glyphian was speechless as Fayt's eyes burned accusations into him. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Albel was frightened. Of course, he had been frightened when he had taken a shot from a disrupter rifle for Fayt- then, he had been afraid he was going to die. Now, the Ex-captain was terrified that his fragile, hidden heart was going to break.

"I'm not… I'm serious." Albel's voice felt small to him as he spoke.

"I also think that you're an arrogant bastard, and you're letting your pride stop you from doing what you really want to do." The green-eyed boy's features were dark, on the verge of anger as he brought his face mere millimeters from his friend's.

Again, Albel was speechless. He stuttered. "I-My pride is my business." He took a step, shoving Fayt backwards. The boy stumbled and quickly caught his balance. Furious, he threw a fast punch that connected with the still somewhat stunned man's cheekbone. The Wicked One's face twisted into an expression of outrage for the second time that day, and he launched himself at his Blue-haired friend, who side-stepped and watched Albel careen onto the bed. Fayt dove after him at a run, and pinned the now struggling Ex-captain to the plush mattress.

"You idiot! Why didn't you TELL me?!" The Bluenette raged, hammering another punch into the feminine man's face.

Albel wriggled his claw-hand free and nimbly caught the boy's next punch, watching as the face above him withered, streaked with tears that had begun to fall onto his companion's cheek. The Wicked One's free hand wiped at the streak of blood that had formed in the crook of his mouth.

He reached up and drew the smaller boy down to him, holding him against his chest with surprising gentleness. With his flesh-and-blood hand, Albel lifted the sobbing teen's face.

"I believe that there's something you're not telling me, too." The dark-haired man said, clutching at Fayt's hair a little more harshly than he meant to.

"It's my fault Albel. I'm just sick over it. It's my fault that Sophia came back messed up. I forced her, I made it happen… when we defeated Luther…she didn't come back."

Albel seemed to mull these thoughts over for a bit, and eventually decided to say nothing, letting a little sigh escape. Instead, he stroked Fayt's hair with his living hand.

"You're going to be okay, I think. Listen to me, fool. You're the strongest man I've met in all of my travels, the only equal I've ever had. I don't think you know how to break. Don't you dare. I won't allow you to break." The Wicked One muttered.

"I don't know Albel, I can't… I don't know if I can forgive myself. What have I done? It's an atrocity."

"Hush. Don't say such things. The key to surviving is to believe in yourself, no matter how much you hate who you have become."

"That doesn't make any sense. How do you do it?" Fayt crawled further up Albel's body, burying his face into the ivory flesh of The Wicked One's neck.

"Don't you dare go saying you're going to give up. You defeated GOD, boy. I think you can handle yourself."

"I can't do it alone."

"You are NOT alone." Albel glowered through the blush that covered his features, irritated at his softness, but happy to bring some form of comfort to the restless boy who now lay in his arms.

Fayt lifted himself up on his elbows and laid a soft, chaste kiss on The Wicked One's lips. His heart raced, and as soon as he had made the move, the teenager felt as though he had just gone completely out of his mind.

"Thanks." The Bluenette whispered against Albel's lips in his awkwardness.

_I can't believe it. I'm a freak. I like him. I want to kiss Albel, I want to touch him and hold him and be with him. Gods, I want to spend every moment with him. He's my best friend, I never want to give this feeling to anyone else. It doesn't belong to anyone else. I don't care if they all think I'm weird, if this is wrong, then damn me to hell. _

Albel cupped his companion's cheek with his right hand, running it back into his hair as he pulled the boy into a bruising kiss. Fayt elicited a gasp into Albel's mouth, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Their tongues danced together fiercely, spreading fire and electricity across their skin. The Wicked One broke away, leaving one last nip on Fayt's lower lip as he pulled back, gazing from hooded eyes onto the teenager's face.

"Albel…I'm so tired." The Bluenette rested his face on the Glyphian's chest, entwining a slender hand into the older man's hair.

"Sleep. We got no rest last night anyway. I'll wake you when we reach our destination." Albel replied with shocking gentleness.

"You too, Albel…" Fayt trailed off, almost instantly taken over by the warm darkness of sleep.

_He's beautiful. An angel of destruction. I'm watching him sleep on my chest, his shoulders rising and falling as he breathes quietly. Harboring guilt, hating ourselves…we're the same. There's nothing more that I could ask for after this. Just let me have this dream. Even if I wake up, I have the memory of this silly, silly hallucination. I don't want to sleep. I don't want to miss a single breath, a single twitch of his beautiful face. How could I have denied myself this for so long? How could I let my hate of myself make me believe that no one else could love me?... Love me? Does he love me?_

_Do I love him? This blue-haired angel? Maybe I never knew what it was. I only knew my mother who died before I could understand what she meant, and my father who was a sacrifice to my weakness. He loved me. Perhaps I should trust what Fayt says. Maybe he's right about this love stuff. Maybe._

Albel the Wicked's crimson eyes slid shut and sleep claimed him. For the first time in countless years, his rest was untroubled by nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4 Down on My Head

**Chapter 4: This is the World Coming Down on My Head**

Fayt cracked one green eye open as he felt movement beside him. Albel had shifted groggily in his sleep, and dislodged the teenager from the crook of his arm. He watched The Wicked One sleep for a moment, contemplating his current situation. At first, the blue haired hero was angry, disgusted with his own feelings. However, one thing had changed his mind on this subject; Fayt thought that kissing Albel had been the best feeling in the world.

This thought made the boy smile and ignoring his inhibitions, nuzzled closer to the older man. He had fallen back into the soft confines of sleep when the Bluenette felt a gentle touch on his cheek. Opening his emerald eyes, he saw Albel as he leaned back from a tiny kiss that he had left on his cheek. Fayt smiled at The Glyphian's gentleness and briefly ran a hand through his bi-colored hair.

"I like it when you're like this, Albel." He smiled with a hint of mischief.

"Bah. Don't get used to it fool. I'd never let anyone else see me like this. Ever. The last moron who did... well, they're all dead, so it doesn't matter." Fayt was a little shaken by this last comment, and the distant look in Albel's crimson eyes.

"You mean..."

"I don't have any ex lovers. None." Fayt swallowed hard and wondered what the meaning behind these words should be to him.

"That's... uh..." He blinked up at Albel the Wicked.

"I wouldn't worry about that, fool. I think you're doing a fine job staying alive… So far. As long as you don't abandon, use, or abuse me, I don't see why I would want to kill you. Wait, I take that back." Ruby orbs locked on Fayt's Emerald ones.

"Yeah?" Fayt squeaked in response.

"Actually, you can abuse me all you want." The Wicked One said in a voice that was dripping with dark fascination.

"Huh? I don't... get... what you mean." Albel had begun to advance on the Bluenette, crawling up his body and placing his full weight on the teenager.

"I think you do." He whispered, sprinkling kisses down Fayt's jaw and onto his neck.

He whimpered an alarmed response "...Albel!" The Wicked One's mouth curved into a wicked grin at hearing the sound and he renewed his assault on the smaller man beneath him.

_My heart is pounding...again. This time... I don't know if it's because I'm excited or terrified. I.. my mind is working so sluggishly. What is he doing to me? I feel his heat and his hands everywhere at once. Albel... I don't know what's going on... what..._

"What are you doing... Albel?"

_I managed to utter something more coherent than my confused moans, but I really don't want him to stop. Why am I so hesitant?_

"I'm seducing you, fool." The Wicked One replied, his warm breath caressing a now bear collar bone.

"Ah-oh...okay...?"

"That's what I thought."

Albel lifted his left arm, hooking the claw on his index finger into the ring zipper pull on Fayt's vest. With a dark chuckle, he pulled the ring down. Crimson eyes watched hungrily as Fayt's ivory chest and stomach were revealed. The Wicked One smiled cruelly as the blue-haired teenager squirmed a bit uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I want you to belong to me, fool. I want you to be mine forever." Albel's claw drew stinging red welts on alabaster flesh, eliciting little gasps from the Bluenette.

The younger one sat up, pushing the metal appendage aside and pressed a rough kiss to the Wicked One's lips. He broke away all too soon for the other, and let his lips linger, lightly brushing Albel's.

"I belong to no one."

_You'll defy me? Yes, defy me Fayt, defile me, I am yours._

Albel released a low growl, forcing Fayt back against the bed. He traced the tiny scratches left on his companion's flesh with his index finger, collecting and smearing little droplets of blood. He had just lifted his finger to his lips when the door to The Glyphian's room slid open.

"Hey Cliff...sent me... Apris!" Nel stood in the doorway with a cringe of not-so-shocked distaste on her face. "I definitely didn't need to see that. Anyway, I was supposed to tell you that we're here. And whatnot." She rolled her eyes at the death glare that Albel was throwing at her as she turned to leave. "Fayt, put your clothes back on already." She shot over her shoulder playfully as she left.

The Bluenette awkwardly struggled with his vest zipper as The Wicked One stared dumb-struck at the now closed and empty doorframe.

"Argh." He suddenly snarled, collapsing onto Fayt for a mere moment before rolling off of him and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah... um... sorry?" The teenager offered, sitting himself up as well. Albel rolled his eyes at his companion and looked back at the door.

"I suppose that preparations are in order."

Twenty minutes later, the pair met up with Nel, Cliff, and Peppita in front of the transporter room. Cliff raised a blonde eyebrow at the visibly disheveled Bluenette and shrugged.

"Hey Fayt, what's up?"

"Ah, not much... I'm looking forward to this vacation though! It's gonna be a blast." He offered up, genuinely happy to be able to spend time with his two best friends.

"Alright everyone! Have fun! We'll transport you down to customs now!" Marietta called, poking her head around the corner before dashing off for the bridge.

The party filed into the transporter room and left the Diplo one by one.

The group arrived in the pleasant but busy customs headquarters on Hyda IV, full of people traveling to and from the resort planet. They waited their turn in line, and had nearly filed through the checkpoint when a male attendant in uniform stopped them.

"Um, excuse me...sir?" He was addressing Albel, who had only barely been convinced to leave his precious katana behind in the first place.

"Yes?" He responded, voice dripping with disdain.

"Well, uh, you can't take that out onto the streets of Hyda IV; it's considered a lethal concealed weapon on our list... so you'll have to leave it with us until you're scheduled to leave." The young man explained rather good-naturedly.

Albel looked at him and then at his friends, and then at his left arm. Then he suddenly realized exactly what "that" was. "WHAT? Oh no, that's going too far, worm." He spat, raising his claw as though to strike. Fayt stepped in and gave Albel a hard shove, just enough to interrupt his current course of action.

"Albel, what the hell are you doing? Just do what he says." Fayt groaned, noticing more and more stares aimed at them.

"Hey, isn't the boy with the blue hair the one who stopped the Executioners?" He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see a couple of women in line talking.

"Why yes, I suppose it is!"

"Argh, Albel, please! People are staring" Fayt hissed whileThe Wicked One's mouth formed soundless curses.

"I...I will not!"

"You have to! They'll give it back!"

"NO!" There was a look of desperation creeping into Albel's crimson eyes.

"Can you give us a second, please sir?" Fayt bowed and drug Albel to the men's restroom by his wrist.

"Here, I'll help you and no one will see." The Bluenette shut them into a stall and slung his bag off of his shoulder, rummaging through it and finding a roll of gauze and a berry potion.

Fayt tugged gently on the metal encasing Albel's damaged arm, as if to ask his permission to proceed. The defeated warrior made no sign at all, and Fayt took this as consent. The Bluenette's thin fingers reached to the underside of the metal, gently undoing the leather straps holding it together one by one. Slowly, he lifted the heavy contraption and let it rest over his bag that he had hung on the back of the door. He first slid the purple sleeve off of the arm and then with careful precision, Fayt pealed away the filthy bandages covering layers and layers of peeling and unhealed scar tissue, his eyes filling with tears as he neared Albel's wrist.

"Oh Albel..." Fayt's tear-filled eyes met Albel's. The Glyphian's eyes were full of scorn and humiliation.

"Don't you DARE cry over this. Don't look at me."

The teenager said nothing else, but went to work applying the potion and the fresh gauze. When that was done, he helped the somewhat listless Albel slip his purple sleeve back onto the arm and tie the cloth ties that held it on.

"See? Now no one can see it, just the bandages on your fingers, okay?" The Bluenette slung his bag back over his shoulder and slid the door open, leading Albel with one hand and carrying the gauntlet with the other.

They returned to the main room together, and Fayt felt a twinge of victory as he watched the looks of shock on the other three's faces at Albel the Wicked being led out to them in such a state.

_I tamed Albel Nox._

That feeling was quickly replaced by sadness for his companion as he turned the appendage that rested in his arms in to the attendant and gave their names and identification in order to pick the item up later.

"Come on, Albel... this will be good for you. I promise." Fayt took Albel by the hand and the group walked through the corridor that lead up to the hotel.

"Hey! That's so cool, I didn't think Al had an arm under there! He was just hiding it!" Peppita squealed, dancing around the two as they walked.

"I wasn't so sure myself." Nel laughed over her shoulder as they entered the lobby of the Grandtier resort.

"Look! It's master Fayt!" A hotel employee rushed over to their party and welcomed them "Wow! Fayt, you're welcome here any time. We'll have a room ready for you and the others right away. We can't repay you enough for stopping the Executioners!" As usual, the young man felt extremely awkward in the spotlight and merely responded politely to the girl.

"Okay, just a minute!" She led them to the main desk and a man started entering info into the computer.

"Wooow! Master Fayt,"

"Please, just call me Fayt."

"Really? So cool! Okay! Um, I was gonna say... your girlfriend is really, really pretty." She smiled sweetly at Albel for a moment and then looked back at what the concierge was doing.

Fayt yelped as he felt several joints and bones in his hand crunch together. The already unstable Albel looked to be on the verge of bloodshed.

_These maggots take my only line of defense, and now their stupid servants mistake me for a WOMAN? I will not stand for this! _

"Here are your room keys!" The maid handed one to Fayt, one to Cliff, and another to Peppita.

"Awww, I wanted to room with Fayt and Albel." She whined, but had to dash to keep up with the quickly retreating couples.

"Albel, calm down. It's okay, she doesn't know any better." Fayt was trying to be soothing.

"I can't believe the insolence of the servants on this pathetic planet! No WEAPONS allowed on the streets? How should we wage war, and defeat the beasts on the roads?" The highly perturbed Albel ranted.

Fayt had to struggle not to laugh out loud. "Oh well, there are no wars on this planet. It's just a place to come and relax, and there haven't been wild animals in the city for hundreds, probably a thousand or more, years!" He said.

"How boring..." Albel replied darkly.

"We're going to go shopping after we're done unpacking. Nel wants to get Earthling clothes." Cliff chuckled, stopping in between their room and Fayt's.

"Wow, that sounds like fun. Maybe we can come too?" Fayt asked, looking at Albel. The Wicked One didn't respond.

"Well, we'll see you around then." Nel said with a wink, ushering Cliff away from the two.

"What's with you?"

"I just think they could use some alone time." Fayt heard their conversation trail off as they made their way into their room.

"Well, come on, let's get settled in." He slid the keycard into the electronic lock and pushed the door open.

Albel entered and looked around the room. It was furnished with lush Victorian style rugs and two large beds. The Bluenette claimed a spot in the wardrobe, quietly unpacking his clothes as Albel fell back onto the bed furthest from the window. Fayt watched his companion studying his bandaged fingers from the corner of his eye. With a sigh, the teenager stood from where he was crouched and walked over to Albel's bed. He lay down next to the other man, and staring at the ceiling let out a sigh.

"Hey... I'm sorry. I didn't think about that happening. I know you don't like to go anywhere without it... But this is how most developed planets are. We've managed to eliminate a lot of things... like world hunger and poverty. We live mostly in peace." Fayt mused, continuing to watch the white of the paint above him.

"It's no wonder your people stood no chance against the Executioners. No one knows how to protect themselves. It's... well, very disconcerting, I suppose is the word I'll use. So you really are special, Fayt." Albel replied weakly.

"Yeah. Special." The boy scoffed in return.

"What? Haven't you accepted it already? Your father made you special, unlike anyone else in The Eternal Sphere whether you like it or not." Fayt rolled onto his side and smiled at Albel's back.

"Yeah... thanks Albel." The Wicked One grunted in response.

_I had been up on the parapet, brooding about the end of the war on that day. A "Fateful" day, I think the scribes would call it. My mind positively swam with plots and questions. Where had they gone to? Why hadn't I said anything to stop them... no, him... I had decided that I would do anything to hunt him down. But on that day, the boy who was ruling my thoughts came to me, right into my hands I had presumed. However, there were some uninvited guests. I watched their first encounter, measuring this strange enemy's capabilities. I recognized them right away as the strange menaces from the Shrine of Kaddan. I also watched the group escape into the training facility, which I was confident they knew their way around well enough to escape. However, less than an hour later, the fools showed up on the roof again, ready to face the enemy it seemed._

_I couldn't... no, refused to watch that beautiful, powerful creature be destroyed before I could lay hands on him. I overheard those alien maggots discussing their wonderful new technology that stopped Fayt and the others from escaping. There was no mistaking the large metal contraption, and so I decided the time had come for me to step in and help those morons. It took only a few powerful blows of my katana, and that pathetic, cheating device was no more. I knew right away that I was in trouble. I knew what those disrupter rifles could do. I dodged the first barrage, but then I saw the stray shot heading for Fayt. I was there before my heart had even informed me of what was happening. And then... searing pain like one that I had only felt once before. And it was my good arm too. Despite my training, I know that I cried out. How could I not? Almost instantly, I felt like I was blacking out. But I had to know that Fayt was safe. In that moment between consciousness and the darkness I realized the truth that became my driving force from that moment on; I was in love with Fayt Leingod._

_When the last enemy fell I felt someone scoop me up from the bricks. To my shock, it was that Blonde Ape. Fayt kneeled next to me, demanding to know why I had done such a stupid thing. Of course, I couldn't tell him the truth. I had to tell him that I was being a soldier, I was defending my territory, my king's territory. And then the world went black. I awoke on their ship, the Diplo, and my wounds were healed, save for a small, round scar about the size of a gold coin on both the front and back sides of my right shoulder. Right away, I rushed off to find Fayt. He was in the room where they had taken his father's body. Watching him then made me think of myself when my father had died. We were the same. We still are the same. _

_I wanted to tell him, to share with him what I had felt then... to tell him that he wasn't alone. My worst fear as we headed to Moonbase was that Fayt might become like me. I truly didn't want that to happen. _

"You what Albel?" Fayt laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, jolting him from the daze he had been in.

"What? I said nothing."

"But I thought you said... ah, never mind." The Bluenette nuzzled him for a moment, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Let's go out and shop. I'll buy you something if you want."

"How can Albel the Wicked go prancing around without his gauntlet? It would be disgraceful."

"Yeah, back on Elicoor. But no one here knows your name. You don't have to be Albel the Wicked when you're here." Fayt responded, slipping a hand over to caress The Glyphian's porcelain face. He suddenly felt hot tears on his hand. Albel was crying. The Bluenette drew his lover closer to him. "You hear me? You don't have to be "The Wicked" everywhere you go. You're free of that now, if you want to be."

"Let's go Fayt. Show me this new world." He said quietly, slowly getting to his feet.

The new couple made their way out into the hallway, fingers intertwined. The obvious change in them was the fact that Albel seemed to be smaller, almost harmless without his battered claw. Now The Wicked One was nothing more than a thin, beautiful man. As they rounded a corner, they were assaulted by the sounds of laughter, and Albel quickly pulled his hand away from Fayt's, setting his jaw and watching the foreigners.

The Bluenette raised a questioning eyebrow as they headed towards Hyda IV's shopping district. "What's up?"

"It's our business, not anyone else's. You think we should let people see our affections? We'd be lynched." The Glyphian scoffed as though Fayt were an idiot.

Fayt frowned, remembering a time that he had known of only in history books. "The Federation doesn't allow stuff like that. Ages ago on Earth, laws were passed protecting peoples' right to love, placing no boundary or name on it." He smiled proudly at his history knowledge, but didn't move to take Albel's hand again.

"That's fascinating. Perhaps someday Elicoor will be the same way." The Wicked One mused.

"It took Earth a long, long time. But I think it's possible." Fayt replied reassuringly. His companion fell silent, choosing instead to look around him and out of the windows. A few minutes later, the couple had emerged into the hub of the Grantier, and Fayt instantly drug Albel over towards the battle simulators.

"What's this?" The curious Glyphian asked, watching as The Bluenette grinned from ear to ear.

"This, Albel, is how I learned how to use a sword." He replied.

The Wicked One raised a delicate eyebrow. "Interesting. Go on."

"A lot of the kids around her play them, even at home. You can fight enemies of different levels and capabilities on different terrain without ever getting really hurt." The Bluenette announced confidently.

"Bah. I'm not interested."

Fayt's heart sank and he frowned. "But why not? You love to spar…"

"Yes. And in sparring, there's always a chance that I might slip up and cause you to spill your insides all over the ground." He replied, watching Fayt's expression with curiosity.

The Blue-haired hero looked tremendously disappointed, and then let his gaze wander around.

"Come on, you party pooper. We're going shopping." He grumbled, grabbing the older man's wrist and dragging him down another hallway.

The two entered a clothing shop together. "Earthling clothes…" Albel said rather cryptically, as was typicall; not indicating like or dislike towards his surroundings. However, Fayt couldn't miss how the man went on the hunt instantly, daintily dancing from one rack to another. The Bluenette all but lost track of him when he spotted a new gaming magazine and immersed himself in it. Several long minutes later, Fayt realized that Albel was nowhere to be seen.

Doing another visual scan on the room, he could see the top of Albel's hair from the small fitting room in the back of the shop, and headed over to see what he was doing out of curiosity.

"I wanna see, Albel." The teenager cooed through the door.

"So these are Earthling clothes…" Albel mused as he clicked the latch of the door open to allow Fayt to step in.

The teenager's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he took in what The Glyphian had chosen to wear.

_Combat boots…fishnet stockings…M-mini skirt! Oh my god. _

Fayt stood dumbstruck and drooling as he continued to examine his companion. A pair of chunky, fashionable boots inlaid with metal and black fishnet stockings that reached to his thighs- not unlike his usual leggings. A tiny, red-plaid miniskirt with a buckle on the hip, and a sleeveless turtleneck that exposed his navel as usual. The only thing that remained of his original attire was the purple sleeve on his left arm.

"You like it." The Wicked One smirked in delight.

"I-uh-Wow. Yeah I like it. I like it a little too much, but there's no way you can go into public like that without people saying you're a girl." Fayt concluded, nodding vigorously.

_Not to mention I don't think I could beat off all of the thugs that would try to hit on you._

Albel scowled. "It's not that different from my normal mode of attire."

"Uh...yeah, I know." Fayt smiled sweetly, glad at the moment for the absence of Albel's metal appendage.

The Wicked one Glowered and shut the door of the stall, clicking its lock and causing a nervous lump to rise in Fayt's throat. Without a word, he began to undress, changing back into his own clothes and folding the others neatly in a pile while Fayt looked on. Albel then scooped the pile up and dumped it in Fayt's arms.

"I want these." The teenager felt as though his head might explode.

_I can't believe I just looked at Albel like that. I wanted to do…things… yeah. That was bizarre. But he's so damned gorgeous. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have to be so…so… pretty all of the time! I watch him saunter out of the changing room, and I follow like an obedient puppy, my face so hot I know I look like a tomato right now. But I'm not letting Albel The Wicked disable me; no way, no how._

"Hey, Albel. Let's go swimming!" _I point to a rack of swim trunks and smile innocently at him. I can see the cogs turning under his dark hair, and I'm beyond pleased when his smirk becomes a brief smile. He nods at me. _

"Sounds like fun."

_Albel said fun. I knew he was human under there somewhere._

Having purchased their new swimming attire and the clothes that Albel wanted, Fayt lead The Glyphian down to the beach via the many transporters. As usual, this was the most crowded area of the resort, and Albel seemed to be immediately put-out.

"Ah, don't worry about it! We can find a nice quiet spot! We'll just have to walk a ways." Fayt said, the strain of catering to Albel's melancholy beginning to show.

"Fair enough." He grunted in response, now taking the lead as the pair snaked their way amidst the vacationers sunbathing and the small children playing in the sand. Finally, they came to a quiet, secluded area of beach just past a grove of palm trees that served as a privacy screen between this slightly more rocky area and the rest of the beach.

"This is perfect!" Fayt exclaimed, sitting their things down and spreading out the large blanket he had brought along. He then led The Wicked One back to the changing rooms, having claimed their spot. They emerged in their swimming attire, and Albel was rather pleased with himself. He could see the many eyes locked onto his handsome, although seemingly delicate figure. This brought a confident smirk to his face and a swagger back into his step. Fayt was rather pleased by this, and thought it a great change of pace to the sullen attitude the man had carried ever since their arrival on Hyda.

They headed back to the quiet area that they had claimed, eyes locked onto each others' as they talked quietly.

"I think that my idea to come here was a rather splendid one." Albel interjected, his fingers feathering over Fayt's sun-kissed shoulder as they rounded the grove of trees to their spot. The Bluenette smiled at his companion and daringly kissed him on the cheek. He then turned on his heel, slipped out of his sandals, and sat down in the sand right at the edge of the surf, watching it swirl around his bare feet.

The Glyphian stood rooted to that spot for a moment, a content expression on his face before he walked over to the man he loved and took a seat next to him. "You know, I've never seen the ocean before." He mused.

"Wow, really? There are oceans on Elicoor II." Fayt replied thoughtfully, looking out to the horizon where blue touched blue.

"Yes, but I have never known the meaning of this term "vacation" until now." The wicked one had a mischievous look as he glimpsed his companion from the corner of his eye. "I think I could grow rather accustomed to this. No stress, you don't have to worry about someone slitting your throat any time you relax. I guess it makes you soft, but your people definitely have it good, Fayt." The Wicked One concluded, resting his bushy head on The Bluenette's shoulder. Fayt turned, pulling Albel into a gentle hug, using a hand to brush away messy strands of hair.

"Yep. This is life for us. Or at least it was. But how could someone like me, like us, ever go back to being like this? How could we forget the fear of a creator that could potentially find us wherever we were? I think it will always be in the back of my mind."

"Hmph. I think I'm already used to this sense of security." Albel joked, smirking up into those green eyes.

Fayt moved away and waded out into the surf as Albel's eyes burned into him. The teenager turned to face The Glyphian with an exquisitely wrought smile of mischief. "Never seen the ocean, huh?" Fayt watched in satisfaction as The Wicked One moved toward him, as if drawn by an unseen force. As soon as the man was waist deep in the surf, Fayt swung his arms around in the water, causing a large amount of salt water to splash up and drench Albel.

For a moment, The Ex-captain stood there dumbstruck. But just as suddenly, a smirk broke out on his lips and he returned fire, causing his opponent to retreat into deeper water, laughing and spluttering. Suddenly, The Bluenette felt strong arms around him and he went under for a few split seconds before fighting free and sending a ridiculous barrage of splashes at Albel. The Glyphian laughed loudly, and splashed back, but was barreled over before his plan could be fully carried out.

Without warning, Fayt's merriment was shattered by a pained wail. The Bluenette's head snapped to his left, and his heart nearly stopped as he saw that the water a few feet in front of him was dyed dark red. Emerald eyes raced to find Albel, and The Bluenette had panicked before he spotted one of the man's long tendrils of hair floating near the surface of the water. Fayt dove down and managed to hook his arms under the other man's, dragging him back up to the sand.

It was instantly obvious what had happened, and Fayt cursed himself for it. All of the bandages on Albel's left arm had peeled off, and so had large pieces of his skin. The Blue-haired teenager felt sick as he heaved his lover onto his shoulder and rushed out towards the more populated area of the beach, screaming for help.

To his relief, a mature looking female life-guard was instantly at their side, and before Fayt could even talk, they had The Glyphian on a stretcher and were asking where their room was. He mindlessly gave the numbers, and watched numbly as another hotel staff member collected their things to carry back to the room. The woman walked next to Fayt, guiding him with her hands on his shoulders.

"Your friend will be okay, but we've got to get him to your room and treat him to make sure he doesn't go into shock. What were you thinking, letting someone in that condition rough house like that?" She scolded, but The Embodiment of Destruction barely heard what she was saying as they traversed the hall ways to the room he shared with Albel.

Fayt had managed to forget about Sophia from the moment they arrived on Hyda; Albel was his only focus, the only thing he cared to think about. For the first time in months, The Milky Way's Hero was able to relax and feel something that wasn't his heavy burden of guilt. Now it was doubled.

_I should have seen something like this happening. I'm an idiot. I should have known that he wore that thing on his arm for reasons other than striking fear into the masses and hiding his shame. It was actually practical. I guess that a wound from a dragon's fire doesn't heal so easily. I'm lucky that I didn't suffer something worse from Crosell, that none of us did. I can't believe I let this happen. What if Albel hates me? What if I hate me…?_

They entered the hotel room, and the hotel's medical staff were everywhere. It was probably fortunate for them that Albel was yet to regain consciousness. Fayt pushed his way passed them to stand at the right side of The Glyphian's bed as they worked. He watched listlessly as they used all method of advanced medical care that they had to heal the man's oozing wounds.

"This looks like a very old wound. What happened to this poor guy?" One of the doctors looked up at the Blue-haired teenager demandingly.

"A dragon on an underdeveloped planet… It happened several years ago." Fayt muttered in response.

"It's a shame. We could have saved him years of suffering if he had been brought to the federation right away. It seems there was a viral infection stopping it from healing, but after the vaccines we administered, it should heal up good as new in a few weeks." The man said absently.

"What?!" Fayt was instantly pulled back into the world of the living.

"Yeah, this way, his skin can grow back unhindered. It's actually a good thing that so much of it came off today." A second technician interjected with a smile.

"Oh my god." The Earthling couldn't help but have to fight back tears as he collapsed onto his knees next to the bed, clasping Albel's good hand tightly. Fayt didn't care if all of Hyda saw him as he burst into tears, sobbing into the palm of Albel's hand. If the teenager hadn't been the one to destroy Luther, he would have called this a miracle.

Fayt thanked all of the first aid team as they packed up their things and left him alone with the now quietly sleeping form of Albel Nox. He had been left with instructions to help the man change his bandages once a day, and to apply a special cream for burns that they had left for him. Feeling utterly drained after this ordeal, Fayt took a quick shower and crawled into bed next to The Glyphian, resting his head on the man's chest. The last thing he was aware of before sleep claimed him was a small, coin shaped scar on Albel's shoulder.

_We're running… the air tastes strange…almost bitter and burnt. Albel's hand is clasped tightly in mine, and we're running…really running for our lives. There's disruptor rifle fire… aren't those the Federation's men? Cliff and Nel fall, I know they're dead, but he won't let me stop running. Where are Maria and Sophia? I think that they might be in trouble…_

_A dead end. We can't run anymore. It's so dark here. He pulls me close to him as we turn to face the soldiers that were behind us. They demand that I turn myself over, and I would, but he holds me so tight that I can't move. He won't let them take me. Suddenly, the disruptor rifles roar to life and he turns around, his back to them as he envelops me…_

_We hit the ground hard, and I see his eyes locked onto mine before everything goes black._

When The Bluenette's eyes finally opened, Albel was clutching him to his chest with his good arm. Fayt feels as though his heart is hammering hard enough to burst from his rib cage, and his face is tear-stained. "Albel..what…are you doing?" He groaned groggily.

"I'm returning the favor. Seems you were having a nightmare. I couldn't get you to wake up." Before The Glyphian can even finish his sentence, Fayt had buried his face in his chest and broken down into sobs.

"It was… we were running. And people with disruptor rifles. They killed the others, and then they cornered us and demanded that I turn myself over, but you wouldn't let me, and then we…they… they fired and..."

"hush. It was just a dream. We're okay." Albel said, sounding a little harsher than he may have intended.

Fayt nodded against him and released a sigh, managing to compose himself. They lay like that for a while in silence, neither daring to speak.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Fayt muttered, finally breaking the silence.

"No. I should have known better. I'm at fault." Albel replied, perhaps a little grudgingly.

"You know what they said? They said that with our technology, it will be as good as new in about a week." There was silence, and then Fayt realized that Albel was trembling. The Bluenette raised his head to look into those crimson orbs as, for the second time, Fayt watched tears roll down from them like liquid crystal as it fell to his cheeks.

"Lies…" He breathed, seemingly unwilling to believe such a thing, but Albel knew it had to be true- he had had what would have been considered a fatal wound back on Elicoor II healed to nothing but a tiny scar on his shoulder.

_I didn't think I still had it in me; that Albel The Wicked could cry tears of joy. But what choice did I have? Fayt Leingod, beautiful, perfect, Fayt Leingod, was lying in my bed, telling me that in one week's time, my crippled left arm would be 'as good as new'. It wasn't in my mind to even accept such things. I had accepted only what I was doomed to. Long ago, I gave up on accepting hope, even when it was given to me. _

"You're supposed to keep it from getting wet until it's healed though." Fayt's voice broke Albel from his reverie as the teenager's hands, the calloused hands of a swordsman, gently brushed the tears from The Wicked One's face.

"Wonderful… my hair is full of salt." He grumbled, noticing that his hair had come out of its wraps and was now a rather tangled mess due to the dried salt water.

"Come on, you could take a bath if you kept your arm out of the water. I'll help you wash your hair." Fayt offered, trying to keep from crying with the older man.

Drying his own tears with his good arm, Albel nodded and smiled. "Look at what you're doing to me, fool. You're making me soft." The Glyphian teased as he released the boy from his grip and sat up gingerly. Pleased with himself, Fayt got up and dashed to the bathroom to start running water in the luxurious bathroom that tends to come with a suite such as theirs. Having adjusted the water to what he considered a decent temperature, he returned to the bedroom and sat down with his companion.

"Fayt… what do you think of hope?" Albel asked suddenly, smiling softly at the boy.

"I think that everyone needs hope. There's always hope." Fayt responded with a nod and a smile.

"I see…" The Wicked One's response sounded gloomy, but he had a bright smile on his face as he looked at The Earthling teenager next to him. "You're beautiful, Fayt. I don't want anything to make you sad anymore." He continued almost disjointedly.

Fayt gave a half smile, and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You really are getting soft, Albel." He laughed, taking his hand and pulling The Glyphian to his feet. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Once they were in the bathroom, Fayt made it a point not to watch as the Glyphian slipped off his now dry swim-trunks and slipped into the hot water. The Bluenette sat on a little foot stool that had been left in the room, probably for small children who couldn't reach the sink. Albel turned and gave The Teenager a little smile.

"I feel like a little kid."

"Don't say anything. It's not inconveniencing me at all." Fayt snapped playfully, running his hands through the Wicked One's long hair. He was using a glass he had found in the Hotel room to pour water over Albel's head.

"You know, I never thought that I'd be in a situation like this. You made me realize how small my world was." The Glyphian mused.

"If the Federation hadn't been so horribly weakened, and you weren't a member of the party that took Luther down, I could be thrown into prison forever just for bringing you here." Fayt retorted, sounding a little irritated.

"Oh, that Up3 thing that That ap- er… Cliff… kept talking about." The Bluenette felt his own face split by a smile as he realized that Albel was trying to be nice to his friends.

"Yeah, the Up3. Pretty hardcore stuff. It was so underdeveloped planets like Elicoor II could develop at a natural pace. I personally think that Elicoor II should be made an exception because of the Vendeeni and everything. But I don't see the Federation giving in to anything like that any time soon." Fayt replied, massaging shampoo into The Wicked One's hair and scalp.

"Hmm… your ruling government seems rather stubborn to me. And something that my history lessons taught me also comes to mind: when an empire gets too big for the ruling body to control, the empire is doomed to collapse." Albel responded rather smartly.

It was true. Fayt also remembered lessons about the Sumerian and Persian empires, both of which collapsed for similar reasons. "You're right. But government is government. I just hope there aren't any stupid wars for a while after this. You'd think that something like the threat of your race and galaxy being exterminated would rally some unity. But who knows." The Bluenette retorted, beginning to wash the soap from Albel's long hair.

"People are foolish, Fayt. There will always be war." The Glyphian said darkly. Fayt didn't respond, but finished rinsing the last of the suds from the man's dark hair.

"All done. Now get dried off and I'll help you wrap your hair." The Earthling said with a smile, getting to his feet and heading out to the bedroom.

A few moments later, Albel joined him wearing nothing but a towel around his thin waist and a subtle smirk. It was true that Fayt had expected the Glyphian to be dressed, but he knew Albel's tendency to do things that made him uncomfortable. And so, red in the face and heart racing, Fayt sat behind the Glyphian, brushing his waist-long bi-colored hair.

"You're hair's so beautiful Albel." He said, testing the waters, as he began separating the man's hair into two tendrils. Fayt was desperately fighting the urge to ignore the man's hair altogether, and abandon it for tracing the many scars on his back with trembling fingertips.

"You okay back there Fayt?"

"Huh?" It took The Teenager a few moments to realize that he had stopped working on Albel's hair and had been just staring at the porcelain skin of his back.

Fayt quickly finished wrapping The Glyphian's hair and tried hard to stare at nothing in particular. Albel made this nigh on impossible when he turned around and cupped Fayt's face with both hands, his lips caressing The Bluenette's, but not quite in a kiss.

The Earthling felt his breath hitch in his throat, his entire body humming with sudden desire. He froze, suddenly unable to do anything but take sharp breaths and stare into those smoldering ruby eyes that locked with his. Fayt made no motion to resist as The Glyphian began to slowly lower the Bluenette back onto the mattress. Moments later, everything was lost in a flurry of heat and kisses as Albel's skillful hands relieved the Blue-haired teenager of his clothing.

Fayt didn't care that he was completely exposed, defenseless. He didn't care if Albel could see every scar, every flaw on his body. The only thing that The Embodiment of Destruction cared about was that he wanted that beautiful man to be his. Fayt's common sense won the battle however.

"Albel, we can't. Your arm." He breathed miserably. The truth was etched in the pain on Albel's face.

"Damn it, fool…" He groaned, flopping over onto his right side helplessly. "You're…right."

Fayt would have laughed if it hadn't been for his…uncomfortable predicament. He drew Albel into his arms.

"It'll heal…. Or you could… just relax and let me…" Suddenly there was a frantic nock on the door. The two looked at each other questioningly, and they both threw their clothes on as quickly as they could before Fayt rushed to the door and opened it.

Their three companions were all there, and they looked extremely upset. Nel pushed past The Bluenette and grabbed the T.V. control. After a few seconds of looking confused she found the power button, and the hovering screen flashed to life as Cliff and Peppita entered and shut the door.

"…and we simply ask that the fugitives Maria Traydor, Fayt Leingod, and Sophia Esteed turn themselves over to the nearest Federation police establishment. We don't want a dangerous situation to erupt, but we also can't have dangerous weapons such as these genetically modified humans roaming the galaxy and putting our citizens at risk…"

Fayt was numb as the statement was read on the newscast. Before the situation had finished sinking in, Cliff took the remote control from Nel and flipped the channel. On another newscast, there were different clips of countless places on Earth and throughout the galaxy where people were rioting, demanding the bounty to be taken off of the heads of their heroes. The people, needless to say, were furious.

Fayt looked at Cliff. "I have to turn myself in. I mean, what could they possibly want, right? We defeated the Executioners…right?" Cliff's expression was cold, blank.

"No. That's not an option. This is the Federation we're dealing with. If they aren't going to tell you what they want with you, and they're calling you fugitives, you're as good as dead. You should know that by now."

"Yeah. And don't you think that they'd still come after Maria and Sophia anyway?" Peppita interjected, showing wisdom beyond her young years.

"They're right Fayt. We're not handing you over. We'll go to Blair and the others at Sphere if we have to. This is ridiculous." Nel said forcefully.

"Maggots. How dare they make such an obvious challenge. Fayt could destroy them all in the blink of an eye." Albel bit, hate dripping from his words. The others stared at him.

"Yeah, Albel. That's kind of the point." Cliff snapped.

"Don't start arguing. If you're really planning on this…If you're not going to let me turn myself in, then… we have to stick together, or we're done for." Fayt stated matter-of-factly.

_The world is coming down on my head. It's all over._

"Alright. We've gotta move fast before they find out we're here." Cliff started. There was a knock on the door. The room was silent.

"Master Fayt! We've come to help you escape! There's not much time!" It was the voice of the maid from the day before. Fayt opened the door quickly, and she came in with several other hotel employees.

"This is terrible. We won't let them get you! With some help from a couple of vacationers from the lab at Moonbase, we were able to redirect our transporters so that you can get to the Diplo. If we hurry, you can make it!" With one last glance at each other, the party stood and followed the girl.


	5. Chapter 5 Only One

Chapter 5- Only One

Soundtrack: Only One - Yellowcard

"It's confirmed, the Diplo says our transporters are already jammed." Cliff stated, his hand cupped over his headset to make it easier to hear. Fayt balled his hand into a fist. This information was just enough to snap him out of his state of numb uncaring.

"Okay. We've got to get out of here. You're sure that you've got a way out of here for us?" The teenager stepped forward, at the same time gathering the medical supplies that the Hotel's staff had left for him and shoving it into the small bag that he had originally brought his own things in. Albel watched this and couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat.

_Fayt is more concerned about my arm healing than gathering his own things in preparation to leave. I never expected such a thing from him. Or maybe I simply couldn't bring myself to dream of it… I'm not sure. But something is changing about me. I know it is, but I don't know what it is. _

"Fayt." Albel suddenly stepped forward, an almost desperate look in his eyes. "Promise me you won't let them win. You won't let them catch up with us, no matter what." He grabbed Fayt's shoulder, forcing him to look into his face. "I mean it fool. Don't you dare disappoint us. We're going to fight for you. Don't you see it in their faces?" He gestured harshly at the others in the room, his expression threatening.

"I understand Albel." Fayt responded rather dryly, shooting an apologetic look at the civilians that had come so quickly to their aid.

"They said we've got to hurry, everyone. Let's go." Nel broke in, putting a hand on Peppita's shoulder and looking at the female maid who was leading the other hotel staff.

"What's your name, miss?" Peppita asked, looking up at her.

"I'm Ryan. Don't worry about anything. But we've got to hurry!" The girl said urgently, turning for the door almost immediately. The party followed them in haste and found that the hotel was already going into lockdown mode on the outside. Ryan looked confused.

"This isn't good. We've got to hurry!" And so they began to run, following the path the girl was taking. A radio that hung on her waist crackled to life.

"Ryan, the Federation is on our doorstep. We're trying to stall them in customs! Hurry and get to the transporter room. We're keeping a path open there, but we can only do it until the soldiers get through." A male voice that Fayt recognized as the concierge informed her. They ran harder.

_This is ending up too much like my dream. I have to protect them!_

Fayt glanced around, trying to keep an eye out for enemies as the group rounded another corner. They were nearly to the transporter room when they heard heavy foot falls not far behind. The hotel staff, three men and a woman besides Ryan, flew into a panic, and the group moved as fast as they could through the mechanical door. Ryan's group stopped on the outside and went to work dialing numbers on a key pad.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?!" Cliff demanded as the door began to slide shut.

"We're not letting them get you guys. Run! Just go!" Before anyone could move, the gap closed and the party was left in the transporter room. This was their ticket to freedom and a chance at escape. Cliff began moving with Nel and Peppita towards the transporter.

"We can't just leave!" Fayt nearly screamed.

"Shut up. There's no time." Albel spoke over the unmistakable sound of disruptor rifle fire. Enraged, Fayt turned to run at the closed door, but barely made half a step before The Wicked One grabbed him around his waist and heaved him into the beam of light that would transport them to safety.

Back on the Diplo, Fayt was sullen. He had demanded to be left alone and now was occupying a bench near the bridge. The teenager had listened in silence as the others reported the situation in detail to Marietta and the others. Mirage was beyond frustrated, her obvious loathing for the Federation completely reawakened. She had gone to report to Maria and left the others to disperse.

_This is unfair. I can't believe this is happening. I can't bear the thought of more people dying…they're dying because of me. It's been this way from the beginning. Yeah…I guess I was unfortunate being made into some chosen one. But I don't deserve this. I'm no hero. I just did what had to be done for all of us…for Maria and Sophia… Sophia… _

A few crewmembers walked by. For a moment, Fayt could have sworn that he had seen a tall man with silver hair and skin so pale that he was almost glowing… and what may have been a halo. No, surely the light was playing tricks on him? He was clutching a flaming sword, and seemed to be taking aim at one of the men…

_No! Look out!_

When the boy had blinked, the apparition was gone. Suddenly, the older of the two men collapsed and without warning, the area where he was sitting was abuzz with medics and countless other crewmembers. Fayt was so confused as to what he was witnessing that everything had come and gone, body bag and all before he realized that he had overheard what had really happened. The man had had an aneurism in his brain for several years, and today was just his day, or so the medical staff had lamented.

The Bluenette slipped away unnoticed and wandered down towards his own room. The whole time he couldn't shake the terror of that pale man's face and the smirk on his marble like lips. As he tried to convince himself that this strange glimpse was all in his head, he entered his room and threw himself down onto the mattress.

Albel sat alone in his room. He knew that at this hour, Fayt was sure to be in his room across the hall, but something was eating at The Glyphian as he fiddled with the guard of The Crimson Scourge. Something had just not been right about the commotion that had broken out on the deck earlier. There had been a strange and sickeningly familiar chill in the air.

"Romero." The name fell from The Wicked One's lips almost silently and he regretted it the moment that it had.

"Did you call?" That chilling voice made the hair on Albel's neck stand on end.

"Be gone with you, maggot!" He hissed in reply, looking up to see the grayish face of The King of the Dead not two inches from his own.

"Oh, but Albel, I've only just arrived. And you are so much fun to waste time with." Romero all but sang, straightening to his feet. Albel was deeply disconcerted by the fact that the entity seemed to float at least a foot from the floor at all times.

"What do you want?" The Wicked One demanded, his tone disdainful.

"Why… you're the one who called me." The man-if he could be called that- said, crossing his legs daintily as he hovered in mid air.

"I think I know a way to defeat you now, Albel the Wicked." The Glyphian's whole body tensed with revulsion at the sweet smile Romero gave him.

"You will never defeat me, fool." Albel wasn't so sure he believed his own words.

"Oh, I will not only defeat you. I will find you on your knees, begging for entry into my lovely kingdom of darkness. But first… give me the pleasure of taking everything away from you." He was in Albel's face again with a smile that no living human being could bear for its heartlessness.

"Get away from me!" The Glyphian suddenly lashed out, slamming his left fist into The King of The Dead's face and watching with glee as he recoiled sharply. Albel ignored the stinging in his own knuckles, having forgotten the loss of his claw at the wrong moment.

Romero sneered and all but spat "You will know despair, Albel the Wicked. And then you will belong to me." Then, with not so much as a moment of fanfare or a flash of light, the entity was gone.

In short, Albel wanted to break things. He wanted to scream and rage until Romero was nothing but a bloody mess of flesh and broken bones. He desperately tried to wrap his head around the thought that this foe really might not die in such a state. Albel wondered if he even had real flesh and bone to mangle. The Wicked One refused to let his mind wander to the ominous words that Folstar's so called servant had uttered, for he was far too terrified of their gravity. The man found himself reaching for his diary and ink pen.

_That bastard. I can't believe I let myself get involved with him back then. It was right before Fayt and I decided to travel together for a while. He had taken the souls of my soldiers and turned them into hideous, monstrous creatures. Why he had targeted me I couldn't say. I will never understand why that creature appeared to me. Perhaps I will elaborate on my theory at least… not all mortals can see such things, I'm sure. Perhaps it is because I've seen and caused more death than I am worth. Yes. I'm sure it's something terribly cruel like that. King of the dead or not, I will not give him victory._

"Albel…" Fayt had appeared in the doorway. He looked tired, shadows evident underneath his eyes.

"I haven't seen you for a while." The Glyphian replied rather dryly, still shaken by his earlier encounter.

"Yeah… I went to my room for a little while. A crewmember died…"

"I know"

"Oh, right..."

"You can come in." Albel raised an eyebrow at the Bluenette, feeling his heart melting.

Fayt came in and sat down on the bed, crossing his legs and looking at his companion. His green eyes strayed to Albel's hands, which were now folded over his closed diary. The Bluenette was instantly disturbed when he saw the blood seeping through Albel's bandages.

"What happened? You're bleeding!" Fayt was doubly concerned because he wanted so much for Albel's arm to become normal for him again.

"Ah… I guess I just bumped into something." Fayt clicked his tongue.

"I have all of the bandages and stuff in my room. We'll have to get the wraps changed." The Boy said, placing a butterfly kiss on a bandaged fingertip. The Wicked One all but melted at the sensation.

"Curse this arm!" He hissed, pulling Fayt flush against him. The Bluenette felt heat rushing to his face, blushing at what he knew The Wicked One meant.

"But this is okay for now, right Albel?" Fayt didn't want to show his fear and his inexperience. He ghosted kisses over The Glyphian's lips and cheeks, feeling his heart race just at seeing the glazed look in his eyes.

"Your heart is… pounding Albel." The teenager found himself feeling a strange sense of calm mixed with heat spreading through him. He could feel The Glyphian's heart pounding against him.

"You're not making this any easier, fool." The Wicked One moaned, his head dropping back on the mattress.

"Oh… yeah. Sorry." Fayt lay on his side next to Albel, his head propped up on one hand.

"We'll be arriving on Elicoor shortly, or so I hear. Let us pray that we make it there before the Federation does." The Wicked One spoke, his tone showing that he was definitely bothered by something.

"Albel… what is it?" The Earthling was instantly struck by a pang of worry, everything heightened by the volatile state that the groups' existence was currently in. "Please tell me." He shifted and rested his head and torso on Albel's chest, running fingers absent-mindedly through his hair.

"Argh… I…" The Wicked One's response was showing his easy defeat. It was becoming quite obvious that Fayt could break down his barriers with little effort. "Look…I'm just worried about you. Not even because of this whole head hunt that's going on…. Just be extra careful. Make sure you eat enough and get enough sleep. And for gods' sake, make sure you're careful around sharp objects. And stairs. Especially stairs."

The Bluenette furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering if his lover had hit his head on something. "Why…? I can take care of myself. You said that I was your equal remember? Don't start treating me like I'm your woman or something just because…" Fayt's words faltered and he blushed furiously.

"My…woman?" Albel burst into laughter, rolling away from Fayt's half-hearted punches. "Just promise me that you'll stay away from anything life threatening for a while, until I can resolve my current…problem." The Glyphian knew he had said too much. Perhaps the fit of laughter had gone to his head.

"What do you mean?! Tell me, right now!" Fayt demanded, Straddling his companion and pinning his wrists. "I deserve to know whatever it is."

"I'm going mad, Fayt. You and I know that there is no such thing as gods, spirits, or demons." The Wicked One winced, obviously disgusted with himself for some reason or another.

"What are you getting at, Albel?" The Embodiment of Destruction's expression suddenly seemed very closed.

"I just…have a hunch that there are creatures at work that are outside of our control. Even outside of our sphere of existence. Maybe from another….ah, what do you call them? Another dimension."

"All of this coming from Albel Nox? Did you hit your head?" Fayt was seriously beginning to consider this an option for explaining his lover's strange behavior.

"Yes, it's coming from Albel Nox, Moron!" Albel drew Fayt down to him roughly, stealing a bruising kiss. "I won't let anything take you away from me now. You're mine, whether you'll say it or not."

Fayt was deeply touched by what came off as possessiveness. This was Albel's way of worrying about him. This was Albel's way of showing him how much he cared what happened to him. And Albel wasn't doing it just because he felt like he owed him something. And Albel wasn't doing this just because it was his duty. Albel was worrying, caring, maybe even loving, Fayt because he wanted to. Albel Nox never did something he didn't want to do.

"Albel… thank you." Fayt kissed him back, overwhelmed by the feelings that had suddenly flooded his mind. Maybe, just maybe, he loved this man.

_I realized it a while ago. I don't want to give these feelings, this strange heat in my body to anyone else. Only Albel deserves it. I wonder if the others will ever understand…if they will ever know the side of him that is a fierce, protective lover…yes. A lover. It used to hurt me, to hear the things they said about him. That he was only out for himself. It's not like that at all. He's just too proud to show it. _

Fayt suddenly felt something in his mind change. Something fierce and controlling. The Earthling was suddenly flooded with a passion that seemed closely akin to anger, however could not be mistaken for it.

"People wouldn't be so afraid of you if you would just swallow your pride once in a while." The Bluenette said in a near whisper. "I think you've got it all wrong Albel. I think that you belong to me." Crimson orbs widened as Fayt's fingertips worked at stripping away Albel's shirt, quickly replaced by feather light kisses.

"What… are you doing, boy?" The Glyphian's voice escaped his lips in a cross between a demand and a moan.

"I'm seducing you." Albel felt Fayt's face twist into a smirk, or perhaps a smile as he continued his trail of kisses, now on The Wicked One's stomach.

This reply all but left Albel speechless as he remembered his own words from the day before. Suddenly laughter. Cold, cruel laughter.

Albel inhaled sharply, all but throwing Fayt off of him as he sat up and covered him with his own body. The Glyphian was shocked to see that Fayt was also looking around, eyes narrowed, for the source of the sound.

"You heard it?" Albel whispered. The Bluenette nodded in reply, his apprehension obvious. The Glyphian shook him. "How could you hear that voice?" He demanded.

The Teenager glared at his companion. "Why does it matter? I don't know how I could, only that since we got back on the Diplo it has haunted me." Albel slumped back against the wall, his bear shoulders hunched in exasperation. He was almost painfully sure now that he understood how Romero planned to defeat him. The two sat in silence for a while.

"Why does stuff like that keep happening?" Fayt raised an eyebrow at his companion, letting a lighter note back into his tone.

"What stuff?"

"I want to make love to you." Albel froze save for a twitch in his eye.

"Do you even know how?" The Wicked One ventured, wondering if there was some hidden meaning behind Fayt's words.

"Teach me…" The Bluenette all but begged.

"Don't you dare regret this, fool."

Fayt understood Albel's words right away and only nodded, completely aware that he was in The Wicked One's hands. The Earthling shifted a bit and lay down as though to show his surrender. He took a shuttering breath as the dark haired man caressed his cheek.

"Show me, Albel." That voice was more seductive to the older man than Fayt could possibly have realized.

"Not yet." The Wicked One's head came to rest on The Bluenette's chest. Fayt was sure that it was the weakness of his arm. "You're the only one, Fayt Leingod… I don't want to hurt you."

The Earthling was shocked at this response, expecting something entirely different. "But…why don't you want to…" The teenager's face fell into a near pout.

"Because I refuse to screw this up. Understand?"

"Not really…I mean, it's what people who are in love do, right?"

"Wait for me, Leingod."

"…Alright."

There were gentle kisses shared, and then sleep came. It was not more than a few hours later that an announcement woke the two, announcing the arrival of Sophia and the others. Fayt was listless and jumpy, fidgeting as the whole group filed into one of the meeting rooms and sat in silence.

"We've all been filled in already, and I've decided that we should go to The Planet Styx and try to contact Blair and the others. With any luck, The Sphere Company should be able to tell us what to do, and maybe they can change the data and stop this ridiculous mess." Maria was back in her game, having not missed a step being out of command for that short amount of time. Her plan was easy to agree to and made the most sense out of anything else.

The group of wayward vacationers greeted the other party members and there was surprisingly little tension at first. Fayt had to fight the desire to cling desperately to Albel's arm for reassurance. Something about Sophia had come to nigh on terrify the teenager like some hidden malice from deep within. She sat alone, huddled in a scarf around her neck to hide the bruises that Albel had put there not long ago, and didn't speak a word to anyone. It seemed as though she just seethed misery. Needless to say, as the others mingled, Fayt remained close to Albel, talking in hushed whispers.

"Do you think this is going to work? I hope Blair and the others can help us. I don't want anyone else to die." Fayt said, a frown creasing his features.

"Being able to contact the 4D beings is like having the ultimate trump card in any situation. Don't worry about anything." The Wicked One responded. Albel, however, was very, very worried.

Romero was a huge threat. The King of The dead was indeed the unknown factor, the one radical that Albel's strategic mind could not seem to corner and pin to his wall of foes. Romero didn't fit anywhere. As far as The Wicked One could tell, there wasn't even a way to hurt Romero. This was going to be a long battle to fight alone…

"Albel Nox!" Adray slapped the ex-captain on the shoulder and gave him the once over. "What's this? Where's your gauntlet?"

The Wicked One bristled but managed to hold his tongue out of respect for the older warrior. "This moron made me turn it over to the officials back on Hyda. Needless to say, there was no time to reclaim it." He scoffed, jabbing Fayt in the shoulder.

Adray laughed heartily, obviously amused by the situation. After the old samurai had sauntered away, Albel groaned, but said nothing.

Fayt watched the group as Albel smoldered behind him. The teenager could all but feel the irritation radiating from The Wicked One's lithe body, which made him slightly uncomfortable for the remaining duration of the group's meeting. To the sullen teenager, what should have been a joyous reunion had become a reminder of how much he had to lose.

After the others had retreated to their rooms and the journey through warp-space to Planet Styx was well underway, Cliff and Maria were the only remaining in the conference room. Even though there was no real day and night on the Diplo, at this moment it seemed that the night hung heavy for the two friends.

"Something's definitely up, chief." Cliff said.

"I've been thinking the same thing ever since you all left Elicoor II. I've got a hunch as to what it may be, but it's just speculation." Maria responded, her mood obviously dark

"It seems like… they act like a couple. And that's a scary thought if there ever was one." Cliff offered up.

"I think this: Fayt feels guilty because Sophia's so distraught. Albel feeds his need for the punishment he thinks he deserves." Maria said slowly, pensively.

"I guess that could be it. But I don't like it. I want to get to the bottom of it." Cliff grumbled.

"I'd like to know as well. Albel…he's just…well, Albel. I'm not sure what to think. If they knew how painfully obvious it is, maybe they'd come out and get it over with already. I don't know how I can console poor Sophia. She's barely spoken a word since she told me that she thought the two should leave Elicoor. Except she said that she wishes she could disappear… it's scary." Maria looked away from her old friend.

Cliff's eyes widened a bit, not used to his commander admitting to fear or uncertainty openly. "We're fugitives again for now though. That's the issue we've got to focus on. Let's make sure we're there for each other, I think that's what's important." The Klausian said with a yawn.

Albel had left Fayt in a light sleep in his room and wandered off to calm his thoughts. The Wicked one was standing in an isolated corner of the ship, watching the colors that tended to wrap around the ship while in hyperspace, when he felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck. Arms wrapped around him, and their flesh was as cold as the breeze had been. Albel was tense immediately, but fear struck him such that he couldn't move.

"You're the only one, Albel." That voice.

"Get … away from me." The Wicked One hissed in return.

"One way or another, you will be mine." Albel drove his not bandaged elbow back behind him and into Romero's ribs. Needless to say, he was extremely pleased to feel ribs and flesh.

As he struggled from the arms of the silver haired demon, Albel spun himself around to face his foe. "Stay away from me. You have no business with me!" The Wicked One snarled viciously.

"Oh, but I have business with everyone. It all depends on how much time they have left…" Romero sneered cruelly. "Did you know Albel… that in some places on Earth, there's a legend that says "One who has killed a thousand demons shall become one himself"? It's a fascinating prospect really." The color drained from The Glyphian's face.

"You speak nonsense!" Albel barked rather weakly.

"Do I? I've already chosen you, and I always get what I want." Suddenly, The King of the Dead lunged forward, pressing a long-nailed forefinger to Albel's unexposed collar bone. He let loose a wild scream, but had no where to go but into a wall.

"I may not be able to kill you now, demon," He put an emphasis on the word. "But someday you will beg for death, and I will come."

And without a trace, Romero was gone yet again, leaving Albel panting, slumped miserably against the wall. The Wicked One rushed to the ship's public bathroom and heaved just as miserably into the first stall he stumbled into. When his sickness had subsided a bit, The Glyphian turned to the line of sinks, pulling down the collar of his shirt. To his disgust there was in fact a brand there, shaped like a grinning skull with sharp teeth. He felt himself grow even paler, if that were possible, and fell back against the stall door.

_This isn't good. I don't know what this means. But it isn't good. A mark? What is he planning? I have this horrible sense of doom… like I'm running out of time. Running out of time for what? I'm Albel Nox. Albel The Wicked! No spirit or king can defeat me! Next I see that phantom, I will slice that pretty head from his shoulders. What could he possibly mean… The only one?_

Albel still hadn't gotten anywhere close to convincing himself of his own thoughts when he finally gained the strength to step out of the room and walk slowly and rather unsteadily back towards his room. He had stopped to rest and try to stop himself from shaking when a voice startled him so badly that he nearly cried out.

"Woah, Albel are you okay?" To his relief, the person was Nel.

"I'm fine." He replied shortly, not wanting to explain anything.

"Hey… do you have a minute? I want to talk to you." She said quietly, not looking at him.

Albel was apprehensive, but couldn't bring himself to turn down her request. "Fine. Make it quick." He bit, feeling his old coldness return to him for a moment.

They made their way to one of the benches that littered this little observation area and sat.

"Albel… I know about you and Fayt."

"What of it, wench? It's none of your business." He hissed defensively.

"No, no it's nothing like that. You may not know it, but in Aquaria, such relationships were not frowned upon… I had a relationship like yours once too." She said with a tiny smile.

Albel frowned, realizing his own mistake. "Well in that case… I apologize." He pronounced his apology as though it were physically painful for him to utter. "Now what is it you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't imagining things. And I wanted to make sure you were taking good care of him. Not that I doubt it. You have to be blind to see that you make the kid happy."

This made Albel smile. "Yes well. I didn't plan on all of this you know. I expected that one day, the king would find some silly girl from Greeton or Aquaria to marry me off to for political reasons and she'd produce a son or two for me. That's out of the question for me now. I want to be with Fayt. It's quite simple. And if anyone has a problem with it, I will gut them personally."

"Good. That's how it should be. I also wanted to say that you can always talk to me if you want. I know we've had our differences… and in truth, we've both done terrible things to each other. After everything we've all been through though, I think it's time to say that I've forgiven you."

Albel was touched by the red-head's words, and had to think on his response for a while. "Nel." This was the first time he had ever called her by her name. "Thank you. I'll remember that. And I can't promise that I'll be of much help, but you can talk to me as well." He nodded, pleased with his response.

"I'm glad. I didn't want things to be bad between us. Besides, I think I understand you a little better than some of the others. They all grew up as civilians… we were soldiers." The Wicked One nodded at the truth of her statement.

"I may need your help soon, Nel. Something is going on, something that I haven't told anyone. Did you ever hear the legends when you were a child…. Legends about A King of the Dead?" He ventured, not even sure why he was daring to speak of such a thing to her.

"Yes, I think every child was told the stories of a phantom king that came to take your soul at the moment of death." She responded, curious as to where he was going with this conversation.

"He exists Nel. But I don't think he's any more 'god' than you or I. Something strange is afoot. I first encountered Romero before Fayt and I left on our way to meet everyone in Aquaria. He made some big fanfare about wanting me to join him, and even went so far as to summon the rotting remains of my own fallen soldiers to send against me. I defeated them of course. I've spoken of this to no one, mind you. Regardless, he has appeared to me several times now placing the same claim on me. However, if he is truly a god then why can he not just rip my soul away from this world and claim it for himself?" He laid out this tale with few details as was typical of his manner of speech, but he gave more than enough information for Nel to contemplate and understand the situation.

"This is dangerous, Albel. Now we have even more of a reason to hurry and speak with Blair." The Aquarian said, running a hand through her hair. "This is bad. Very bad. I don't know what else to make of it but to pray to Apris for mercy… and knowing what we know now, what good would it really do?" Nel spoke darkly, looking at her hands.

"I'm not going to let him win." Was All Albel said, looking distant.

"We won't. We should tell the others."

"No. Absolutely not. This is a battle that I must fight. They'd think we'd gone mad." He replied.

"Perhaps you're right. I will keep your confidence, Albel." He nodded to her as she left to contemplate the situation and mentally kicked himself for telling her what had happened. It wasn't that he lacked trust in the woman, only that he had gotten her involved. Albel cursed his own weakness as he made his way back to his room where Fayt was sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6 Must be Dreaming

Soundtrack: "Shh", "Breathe In", "Must be Dreaming" – Frou Frou (Details album…trust me, it really adds to this chapter)

A/N: And now for the moment we've all been waiting for! Let's see how it unfolds. You might be surprised…

Chapter 6: Must Be Dreaming…

_I can't stand this burning anymore. I'm going to go crazy! I need him. It's like an addiction coursing through my veins and if I don't have him I'm going to explode. How do normal people stand this feeling? It's impossible to live like this. What am I going to do if we get separated in all of this mess? I'll die. That's not a good thought. Gah… I can't control this anymore. I don't care what he said. I know he wants it too._

Fayt rolled over suddenly then, waking up quite fully. The Bluenette was burning with lust as he blinked groggily in the darkness. Albel was sleeping soundly next to him, the soft, blue-ish light of the computer console illuminating his features just barely in the darkness. His hair cast heavy shadows on his eyes, one of the long, twin strands that hung on the sides of his face curled across the metal collar he wore. Fayt's eyes began to adjust to the light, painting this angelic image of sleep before him. Slowly, gently, The Bluenette began to pull the sheet back from the sleeping form of his beloved, pleased to find no clothing to bring resistance between the two of them.

It was true that Fayt was shaking as he felt his fingers reach out almost automatically to rest on the mattress by Albel's head. Trembling, he lifted himself and straddled the sleeping soldier. The Bluenette felt his breath quicken as he leaned down, cupping The Wicked One's face in his hands.

"Albel" He whispered against the man's lips. "Albel, I need you."

Finally, one crimson eye slid open, boring up into Fayt's green ones.

"I thought I must be dreaming, but I'm evidently wrong." He spoke groggily, although it was obvious now that he had not been asleep.

"Please… I can't take it anymore." Fayt whimpered, leaning down to nip at The Glyphian's ear.

"Stop it fool!" Albel took in a sharp breath, electricity shooting down his spine.

"I won't" The Bluenette said quietly, suddenly sprinkling kisses onto Albel's collar bone, fingers searching for the clasp on his metal collar.

"Ah… why so bold all of a sudden?" The Wicked One spoke if only to try to keep his brain from melting into mush from the feel of Fayt's lips.

There was a click, and the metal came away into The Bluenette's hands. He tossed it aside and attacked Albel's porcelain neck, shocked at the sudden sound he elicited from the Glyphian.

Drawing back to look at the now nearly panting man underneath him, Fayt had almost caught the breath to make a coy comment when his breath was stolen by a bruising kiss. The Bluenette drew back to breathe, surveying Albel's face now flushed, his eyes glazed over.

"Change of heart?"

"You make it impossible to resist."

Fayt's breathing quickened as he pressed another, more chaste kiss to Albel's lips. The Wicked One pressed his tongue against Fayt's lips, demanding entrance. When it was not granted, he nipped at his lover's bottom lip, drawing blood. The Bluenette threw his head back with a gasp that became a low moan as Albel's teeth and tongue found his bared neck. Fayt felt his confidence growing as he realized that this wasn't that different from a battle. He wrapped his arms around Albel, intrigued at the sensations that the man was sending through him. Suddenly, The Bluenette's lips parted in a whimper as The Wicked One's fingers began to work their way up his bare leg, finally caressing his thigh.

"You want me?" Albel's voice was husky and demanding as he spoke.

"Yes! I want you, Albel." The Bluenette almost cried out.

"I'm going to make you scream." The Wicked One announced, a cruel smirk creeping across his features.

Fayt couldn't bring himself to be afraid as Albel's teeth found his collar bone, leaving red marks as he went. The Bluenette twined his fingers in The Glyphian's hair, tiny noises escaping his throat. He didn't notice as Albel reached to his bedside table, rummaging blindly for something that he eventually retrieved.

"I'm tired of this play." He whispered, suddenly pushing Fayt back from him, eliciting a small gasp of surprise.

The Wicked One hovered over him in the darkness, placing his weight on his uninjured arm. Fayt stared at his lover with wide eyes, heart pounding in his chest as his luminous crimson eyes watched The Bluenette hungrily. The darkness was split by a moan as Albel's lips found their way to his lover's already hardened member, enveloping him whole. As The Wicked One's tongue and lips went to work, ruby eyes locked onto Fayt's writhing form.

_Grasping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles are white… Those cries coming from his mouth in total reckless abandon, and those lips forming my name. I'm going to make him mine. I may not have another chance…_

The Glyphian pulled back, causing a sound of protest fall from The Bluenette's lips as he drew him back into his lap with his good arm. Albel's mouth found Fayt's and again their tongues danced, battling for dominance. The Earthling could taste his own saltiness on his lover's lips as he pulled away, wrapping his arms languidly around The Wicked One's slight shoulders.

"You'd best hold on tight, fool." He whispered darkly, nipping at the boy's ear. Fayt could guess at what was coming next, and he braced himself against Albel's chest as he felt fingers slicked in some liquid or oil enter him. He groaned as quietly as he could against porcelain skin, feeling tears prick at the edges of his eyes as another entered him. For some reason, he felt lucky for the fact that Albel was taking precautions to try and not hurt him. He was being very gentle, moving slowly and gently to prepare his beloved.

Fayt's breath hitched in his throat as he felt his lover shift under him. Then, very slowly, Albel penetrated him. Fayt felt his fingernails dig into Albel's shoulders as the whole of his length entered him. The Bluenette's face was suddenly upturned, covered in soft kisses as Albel smoothed his hair back from his damp forehead.

"Ready?" All the teenager could bring himself to do was to nod against his lover, trying desperately to catch his breath and stop tears from sliding down his cheeks. Moments later, he was moving in a rhythm with Albel, the pain slowly subsiding. The Wicked One let out a long moan as the pace increased, reaching for Fayt's neglected manhood.

"Albel!" He was pleased with himself as he heard his name split those beautiful lips, taking it as a sign to push harder.

Suddenly, Fayt's vision went blurry and a wave a pleasure spilled over his whole body as Albel hit something deep within him. He released a cry that startled himself and drug his nails up The Wicked One's back. Albel responded by capturing his lips again, muffling the cries with his mouth. Their rhythm increased, and even The Wicked One could no longer constrain the noises coming from his throat. He found himself crying Fayt's name.

The Bluenette tried desperately to keep their lips together as they moved, muffling their desperate cries. He suddenly felt a hot coiling in his stomach, and he cried out his lover's name as he felt his release come. Albel felt himself reach the point of no return at the sound of his name being torn from Fayt's throat, and with a few more thrusts felt himself spill into his lover.

Breath coming in short gasps, The Bluenette rolled to his side, both wincing as their bodies disconnected, and pressed a long, slow kiss to Albel's lips. When it seemed that they had both caught their breath, Fayt ran his fingers through The Wicked One's damp hair.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, daring to lock gazes with the man.

"I'm only desirable to your eyes because you're a fool." He said with a grin, wrapping his arms around the Bluenette's torso.

"That's not true!" Fayt all but pouted.

"Now who's getting soft?" The Wicked One Sneered.

"Thank you, Albel." He whispered.

The Glyphian lifted a drowsy eyebrow. "Thank you?" He laid a hand on Fayt's cheek, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"Yeah. Thanks for tonight."

"…don't mention it." He murmured in response, kissing the teenager's fingertips.

"Let's sleep."

"Yes please."

Morning came far too quickly, heralded by the announcement of a meeting scheduled for several hours later. When Fayt opened his eyes, Albel was already dressed, his hair damp from a shower. He was rummaging through the luggage that he had left on the Diplo before their trip to Hyda IV. He heard his lover stir.

"You should go get a shower, and then meet me back here. There's something I want to talk to you about." The Wicked One said in a rather closed tone with a strong sense of finality.

"Ah… yeah. Okay." Fayt gathered his things and a fresh change of clothes, then left the room walking gingerly. He bid a good morning to Steeg on the way to the men's showers. Meanwhile, Albel was all but tearing his room apart.

"I know I left it here when we went to Hyda! Curses and abominations!" He tossed another small leather bag behind him and heard a small object roll out of it. Turning around, he spotted what he had been searching for where it had come to rest under the bed near the discarded Crimson Scourge.

"Stupid sword, you could at least make yourself useful and use your oh-so-mystical powers to find things when they get misplaced!" He hissed, laying on his stomach and fishing for the object. The Scourge was unnervingly silent.

He grabbed the small box, the same one that the workers back on Elicoor II had given him and popped it open for the millionth time. It was a small silver band set with a blue stone wrapped in simple gold filigree. He stared at it a while longer and then headed down to the replicators to get some breakfast while avoiding people. The Wicked One procured a platter of muffins and other assorted light breakfast foods and returned to his room, pacing rather manicly about the room after placing the tray on the table in the room. He continued this pattern, from computer monitor, to the bed, to the table and chairs as he thought.

_I commissioned the creation of this little thing on a whim. It's made to fit Fayt's ring finger. The reason I did it back then was because I had long entertained the thought of claiming that boy as mine. I knew of the traditions in Aquios. I had even considered us living there together so that our relationship wouldn't be quite as scrutinized. But all of that was before he showed his care for me. And I'm still shocked and awed at his ability to surprise me. Fayt is more than I could have hoped for in a lover, nothing like I ever experienced on Elicoor II. I would have been stuck in that life if he hadn't come to my tiny little planet by chance._

"Albel? Good, you're still here." Fayt entered, still toweling the dampness from his blue hair, and placed a gentle kiss on Albel's lips.

"You're sore. I can tell by how you're moving." The Wicked One said, scrutinizing his lover's body.

"Yeah… I am." He replied sheepishly as he sat gingerly on the bed, his feet dangling.

"Fayt." Suddenly, Albel dropped to his knees in front of The Bluenette, breakfast forgotten. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with the Teenager.

"Wha-Albel, are you okay?" The Wicked One nodded in response, and opened the tiny box he had been clutching so tightly.

"Fayt… will you accept this as a token of my love? As a reminder that Albel the Wicked- no, Albel Nox… trusts you more than anyone else." He took the ring from its box, still refusing to look at his lover.

"Albel!" Fayt was breathless as he slid from the bed and onto his knees, taking his beloved into his arms. "Of course I will. Thank you so much! I love you. I love you too!" He buried his face in Albel's unbound hair and held on tight.

When he was finally able to pry himself from his lover's arms, Albel took his left hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger, then pressed a kiss on top of it.

"Don't ever forget Fayt. No matter what, I'll always protect you, I'll always find you." The Wicked One whispered, brushing his lips over The Bluenette's as he did so.

"I won't forget, I promise." The Teenager responded as he nodded against his lover.

The intercom suddenly crackled to life and Maria repeated the announcement of a meeting on the bridge to discuss strategy. Not wanting to arouse further suspicions among their group on Albel's behalf, they decided to hurry up and get ready. As the emotion of the moment wore off, The Wicked One found himself being jumpy and extremely on edge the second they left his room. He was expecting Romero to leap out of every shadow, or step out of every doorway. As the couple walked onto the observation deck right in front of the bridge, Fayt stopped for a moment.

"You know, something weird happened yesterday when that guy died." He started, wrinkling up his nose as if trying to remember something long forgotten. Albel slowed to listen as The Bluenette drifted in the direction of where the incident had occurred.

"I was sitting on that bench." He pointed past Albel, to the other side of the observation deck. "When all of a sudden, there was a third man walking with the two crew members. He was tall and thin with grey hair… It sounds weird but he looked like he was glowing. The strangest part was that he had a flaming sword, and he attacked the man that died… but everyone said it was natural causes… I don't know… I must have been dreaming or something."

Albel had gone extremely pale and had stopped walking all together. The Blue-haired teenager turned on his heel to examine the expression on his lover's face, curious as to what it meant. "Albel?"

"You… saw that? Really?" He spoke slowly, eyes closed tight.

"Well like I said, it was weird and I was probably imagining''

"No, make sure you tell me about it if you see that man again." The Wicked One snapped. It was an order, not a request.

"Yeah…sure… but why?"

"Because it's a bad omen." Albel said rather cryptically.

The Bluenette's expression twisted into a frown, watching the near furious expression on The Wicked One's face. The only thing that was clear to him was the fact that Albel was very angry about something. Despite his curiosity, Fayt decided not to press the matter until later when they were alone in one of their rooms again. The thought kept burning in the back of his mind however, as they continued on to the bridge.

_I wonder what that means. If Albel's worried about it, then it can't be a good thing. If I sit here and think about it, it's just going to burn a hole in my skull… But I can't stand not knowing. _

Albel rested his hand on the edge of the armor that covered his hips as they stood and waited for everyone to gather. Fayt watched him with a small smile on his face.

_I'm glad I made the decisions I did. I think I'm finally okay with looking at Albel and thinking he's beautiful. I should have known that I was in horrible danger of falling in love with him the second I decided to stick with him back on Elicoor II. But I was too stubborn. It's okay now, though. I'd like to say I'm lucky, but I doubt that any other person could possibly understand Albel like I do. Life by the sword, as a warrior isn't easy._

Nel wandered into the room with Cliff and Peppita, followed by Roger. The two young party members were chattering loudly about something that didn't quite stick in Fayt's mind as he continued to brood quietly. Albel was locked in a battle with himself about telling his companion about Romero and the possible danger posed when Nel approached him.

"Hey." She started with a small smile. "I thought about what you said, and I want to talk to you after this is all over." She said cryptically. Albel merely nodded. As things stood, the Red-head was his only source of advice and criticism in the situation. The Wicked One didn't relish the idea of the few comrades he had thinking he was going mad, well- madder than he already was of course.

The Glyphian looked at Fayt who was silently lost in thought and frowned. He didn't like their current situation. From his training, it was easy to tell that they were entirely at a disadvantage. There was the obvious battle against the Federation which left them out numbered just on it's own, then there was the radical factor that was Romero. No one could tell what The King of The Dead's true intentions were, so it was impossible to pin him down.

Maria and Sophia came in, and Quark's leader spoke. "Alright everyone, we're nearing Styx's gravitational pull. When we get there, we're going to have Sophia try to contact Blair and the others and see if there's anything that they can do for us. Even if they can't, our only real choice is to regroup on Styx and come up with a plan. Hopefully the enemy won't think to look for us there." She sighed, and it was obvious that Maria had been extremely stressed from the look in her eyes.

"If it comes down to a battle, I'm afraid that our only chance of survival will be mine and Fayt's power." She said gravely.

"No! I won't. Absolutely not!" The Bluenette interjected fiercely, something akin to fear creeping into his eyes. "I don't ever want to use it again!"

"Fayt, either use it or we all die." Sophia suddenly said, stepping forward. She looked him right in the eye. "You didn't have a problem with using your power before, did you?" She asked darkly, standing dangerously close to him. Everyone else was silent, whether out of shock or respect remained to be seen.

"S-sophia… I…"

"You're selfish." She finished, turning away and going to stand by Maria again. No one dared to question her. Ignoring the awkward silence, Albel stepped forward and took Fayt's hand to show his support to the shaken young man. He emanated an aura that repelled the strange looks he got from the party members who were out of the know, and he drew the Bluenette closer to him.

"So… it's come down to kill or be killed. Excellent." Albel grinned darkly. He couldn't help but be excited at the thought of the battle ahead. Fayt looked up at him sharply.

"You know what this means Albel…" He said accusingly. The Wicked One barely heard him as he was watching Cliff, Adray, and Maria whispering amongst themselves. He couldn't hear what they were saying, which was even more irritating. He hugged Fayt tightly and whispered to him

"I'll be back in a bit, I have to talk to Nel."

"Why?" A flash of jealousy appeared in his green eyes as Albel stepped away.

"Strategy, my love." He smirked and glided away towards where the Aquarian was waiting.

The Bluenette frowned and slowly wandered from the bridge. He was entirely unaware of the fact that he was being followed. Fayt entered his own darkened room and before he had even commanded the computer to turn the lights on, he heard the electronic lock click on the door from the outside.

"What the?! Computer, lights!" He pounded in futility on the metal door as the room brightened.

"Sorry kid, it's about time you took care of your messes." It was Cliff's voice on the other side.

"Hello, Fayt." The Bluenette's blood froze. He slumped against the door for a moment before he turned slowly on his heel.

"Sophia." He felt himself shaking in the face of his mistake. "Sophia, I'm so sorry. I know I screwed up! I know it!" Fayt looked at the floor in front of her pink-booted feet through almost closed eyes that were clouded with tears.

"Yes, you messed up. I didn't want to come back to this world. But you did it because you wanted to be with me, right?" Arms encircled his chest and he was enveloped in softness.

"I didn't want you to die." He whispered, wishing that he could be the one to disappear.

"Then I could stay alive for you, right Fayt? If you belong to me, then I have a reason to stay…" The Bluenette felt his heart break for her, and her words tugged at his guilt.

She lifted his face, forcing him to look at her. "Albel can't take you away from me." She pressed her lips against his in a demanding kiss.

"No, look, I'm sorry. Sophia, I didn't mean for all of this to happen but… I'm not in love with you, not like that." He pushed passed her and further into his room. Dropping heavily onto his bed, Fayt ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "I can't be yours, Sophia. I… I'm in love with him." He mumbled into his fingers.

"You owe me, Fayt. You owe me for what you did!" The girl had had uncontrollable fits of rage from the day they had returned from the final battle. It was one of the most obvious signs that something had broken in her, or as Fayt was rather sure, was incomplete in her.

"You liar! Selfish, horrible creature!" She was sobbing angrily, her face was red. Fayt was doing everything he could not to look at her as he stood to pace in front of his bed.

"I'm sorry!" He found himself yelling back. Suddenly, Sophia pulled a large kitchen knife from her belt and advanced on The Bluenette.

"Maybe we should both disappear from this world." She said darkly, eying the dumfounded teenager. "People like us…should never have existed.

The girl lunged forward, burying the whole of the blade in Fayt's chest, under his left collar bone. He dropped to his knees with a grunt, a look of confusion still evident on his features as he registered the sensation of blade rending flesh.

"Sophia… what…happened to Sophia?" He slumped onto the floor as the girl sat down next to him. She lifted his head into her lap, stroking his hair.

Suddenly, Fayt saw that man again, standing over him. He smiled at him, the light from his double halo nearly blinding. Romero reached his hand out as a gentle offer with a look of triumph on his face. The Bluenette looked down at the knife handle protruding from his chest and was shocked at the amount of blood that was staining his front. He couldn't see the white of his shirt anymore.

_Fayt_

"It hurts…"

"FAYT!"

The door to the room suddenly burst open as Albel struggled against Cliff who was trying to hold him back until he saw Fayt. They rushed into the room and Albel roared an incoherent insult as he ripped The Crimson Scourge from its sheath. Cliff watched in terror as he appeared to make a swing that would have cleaved Sophia in half, but he struck only air despite the close quarters. The Klausian wondered what Albel could have possibly been aiming at for a moment before the situation registered and he ran into the hall screaming for the medics.

Albel struck at Romero again but made no contact despite being just a few feet from the entity. The King of the Dead cursed and vanished, leaving the room. Sophia suddenly slumped over onto Fayt's now motionless body. With another roar, he kicked her aside and pulled Fayt into his arms, running towards the sick bay as he felt the blood soaking into his own clothes. He was met half way with a stretcher and let the medical team take the Bluenette from him. The Wicked One trusted the medics on the Diplo above just about any others after the work they had done on his own nearly obliterated right shoulder.

However, everything was moving in slow-motion for him as he followed the team the short distance down the hallway to the sick bay. He was wondering what had just happened and cursing himself for letting Fayt out of his sight for an instant. It was all an ominous coincidence with what Nel had wanted to talk to him about. She had brought up the danger of Romero's possible unseen influences. In the legends on their home world, he was known to inspire fear, paranoia, and war. This all but confirmed her theory, as despite his dislike of the girl and her recent instability, Albel and the others all knew that Sophia would never do anything to hurt Fayt.

When the Bluenette was finally conscious again three days later, there was ominous news waiting. The group had been stationed on Styx for the duration of the time he had been asleep, and just that same day, had received a transmission from the federation stating that their location was known and that a fleet would be sent to force them to if they did not agree to surrender.

As this unpleasant news had barely left Maria's lips, Albel forced his way into the room. He watched with relief as Fayt was getting up and around, conderned about his injury. "Fayt." He said to get his attention. "I've not slept for three days. What the hell happened in that room?"

It turned out that The Bluenette really hadn't noticed him, and instantly barreled into his arms. He found himself enveloped gently in flesh and steel.

"Albel, your claw!" he stepped back and examined it.

"While you were asleep… Cliff helped me use the replicator to make a new one in preparation for the coming battle." He explained with a smirk. He seemed rather pleased with himself.

_The upcoming battle…_

"Sophia attacked me. She… she's not herself… Oh! I saw that man again. Both times I saw him… it's like I was dreaming. He held his hand out to me, but then you came in." The Bluenette seemed to be fishing in the faded memories from those moments.

"Is there a scar?" Albel asked suddenly.

"Yeah."

"Show me." Fayt looked at him strangely, but obediently slid the zipper down on his vest and pulled his undershirt up. The Wicked One came forward and examined the scar, about an inch across. It was still pink and sore looking, but mostly healed. He leaned forward and pressed a little kiss onto the flesh, then pulled his lover back into his arms.

"I admit it. You scared me. You scared me bad." He whispered into The Bluenette's hair.

"What about Sophia? Is she…"

"She was possessed. Something's been going on for a while, and at first I thought it was something that only concerned Nel and the others from Elicoor II, but obviously that's not the case. That man with the halos you keep seeing is known as the King of the Dead back in Ariglyph. Aquios has the same legend. I met him before we left Elicoor, and he tried to get me to join him. However, I truly don't know what his real plan is at this point. But he took advantage of that girl's weakened state and used her to… to get at me." He finished with a look of heavy guilt, watching the gears turning in Fayt's head.

"So he's the King of the Dead on Elicoor II and he can teleport at will and possess people, evidently. That's not good." Fayt said pensively

"We've already been in contact with Blair, and they no longer have any control over our sphere of existence. They do, however have all of the historical documents of our universe and countless other resources that can help us. We're going to have Sophia contact her again about this entity."

And so the group found themselves on the surface of Styx, gathering around the time gate with Aquios' sacred orb in Sophia's hands. She seemed very subdued, focusing heavily on her task. The holographic projection of their friend in 4D space appeared like before and this time, Nel and Albel stepped forward to speak.

"Blair, we've got a question about an entity in our universe called The King of the Dead he's been attacking us…" Nel began, watching for her response.

"Yes, the existence of this being is confirmed. It is possible that Luther programmed gods into your world to act as such. As far as we can tell, he is the ruler of his own separate space, something like what firewall was to Luther. There should, however, be OPAs that can defeat him. Albel Nox is still with you, right?" She asked, scanning the group.

"I'm here." He responded apprehensively.

"You carry the item called the Crimson Scourge, if I am not mistaken."

"What of it?"  
"It is an OPA of power significant enough to destroy him if it is utilized correctly. I believe that Sophia's power may be able to awaken the spirit of the sword fully." Albel's left eye twitched as he looked from the blade at his hip to the pink-clad girl in question.

"Go on, just let her touch it." Blair tried again, rolling her eyes.

Reluctantly, The Wicked One took the blade and held it out to the girl. She took it and had turned it over a couple of times, as if testing its weight, when there was a sudden spark of blue light.

"Well, I don't know exactly what happened, but I think it worked!" She said sheepishly and handed it back to Albel with a smile. He watched her suspiciously, as if expecting her to fly into another rage for no reason.

Maria suddenly cupped her hand to her ear. She listened for a moment and then turned to the group. "We've got incoming! It sounds like a fleet of forty ships is approaching! This could be it!" She called, signaling for the small number of fighters on the Diplo to be transported to the surface of the planet to prepare for battle.

The commotion was suddenly interrupted when she stopped to listen to another message from Marietta as Mirage ran up to Cliff and brought some anti-disruptor rifle armor for the party.

"Wait! There was a transmission. These are civilian ships…these people have come to help us." The small, mismatched fleet began landing and dropping off load after load of armed men and women from countless planets and races, all looking hopefully at the small group huddled around the time gate.

"Fayt… everyone. We wish you luck." Blair's voice rang out as Sophia put the orb away in exchange for her magic rod.

A woman with an eye patch approached the group, appearing to be the leader of this rag-tag group of what looked to be around several thousand. Upon closer inspection, Fayt recognized the girl.

"Ryan? You survived!" He smiled, thankful for some good news.

"Yeah, and now we're going to take these bastards down." Fayt extended his hand in greeting, and she slapped her hand into his with a nod. "I don't care the outcome, all of these people agreed too. Enough is enough. We trust you and the others. You were willing to die for us all, Fayt. We're only alive today because of you guys." She smirked and stepped back, shifting the disruptor rifle she had strapped across her shoulder. The girl had cropped her once long brown hair and was almost unrecognizable in military issue uniform smeared with blue paint.

"Yeah…thanks. Let's put an end to this fighting." He nodded in response, turning as Maria called for their attention.

"Alright. We're going to do a head count and then divide up into squadrons. One of our party will head up each squadron and keep in touch with the Diplo for instructions. We're going to get all of our muscle in one place, Adray, you're in charge of that group. The most heavily armed squadron goes to Albel. I know you two already have experience in this field. Don't let us down." Maria continued on, putting Sophia in charge of the medics, Nel in charge of another group, and Fayt in charge of a group of several hundred who were fighting not only with guns and disruptor rifles but with swords and knives as well.

There wasn't much time for anything but preparation until that night when Maria finally ordered everyone to get some rest. Fayt made his way into Albel's room as soon as everything else got quiet. The Wicked One looked up from his diary and smiled.

"There's something I want to show you." He said, putting the book aside and turning so that he could reach the underside of his claw, expertly undoing the buckles that held it to his arm. Albel shrugged it off and then slipped the cloth sleeve off as well, watching Fayt's curious expression all the while.

"Look." He presented his arm to the Bluenette as though he wanted him to examine it. Fayt gently touched the scarred fingertips with his own and let his touch ghost all the way to The Wicked One's shoulder.

"Albel…" He kissed the back of the scarred hand.

"It doesn't hurt. You can touch it all you want. It's just scars now." Fayt crawled into the Glyphian's arms, bumping his knee on the armor that he wore around his waist. They both laughed about that as he settled into Albel's lap.

"It's good to hear a few bits of good news today." The Bluenette smiled, leaning back and kissing The Wicked One's cheek.

"Do you think you're going to be able to do it… use your power? I'm ashamed of myself for it, but I want to see it work. I want to see it happen." The curiosity in his voice showed.

"I don't know Albel… I don't know what I'm going to do, or what will happen." Fayt got very quiet, absently looking at the ring on his finger.

Albel quietly slipped his claw back on, clasping all of the closures and looking rather pensive himself.

"It's the same as before. Losing is not an option. We can't stop. Forward is the only way to go." The Wicked One said thoughtfully.

"Albel…" Fayt wasn't surprised at his words at all.

_Something about the way that fool is looking at me…_

Albel pulled the Bluenette in his lap into a burning kiss, his tongue roving across a bottom lip first and then fighting its way into Fayt's all too willing mouth. In that same moment, The Glyphian pushed The Bluenette back onto the mattress, breaking the contact between them. He deftly tugged the zipper on Fayt's vest down, watching with satisfaction as the smaller man lifted his arms to shrug the piece of clothing aside. The Bluenette sat up and discarded Albel's shoulder guards, sending them to the floor with a loud clattering and reached for the buckles on his claw.

"Oh no you don't. It's staying tonight." Fayt's eyes widened for a moment, but The Glyphian didn't give him time to think about it as he shed his own shirt then leaned in for another kiss. The Bluenette reached up, boldly pulling the knot of the string that held up his waist armor and battle skirt, sending it clattering to the floor as well and leaving Albel completely exposed to The Earthling's hungry eyes save for his thigh-high stockings. Fayt decided with a glazed-over smirk that they could stay.

Albel pushed The Bluenette roughly against the mattress, grinding their already straining erections together. "You'd better take those off now or I'm going to shred them." He growled, roughly tugging at the waist band of Fayt's pants. Feeling the sharp tips of The Wicked One's claw against his hip sent goose bumps flowing over The Bluenette's body as he struggled to comply, kicking off his pants and boxers at the same time.

Fayt moved to reach for his lover's face, but found his wrists captured in the iron grip of his claw, and then pushed down into the pillow above his head. He let out a small noise of surprise that only served to arouse the older man further. Albel trailed hot kisses down to the Bluenette's chest, letting his tongue and teeth find a nipple as his flesh and blood hand feathered over the other.

"God!" Fayt gasped, his hips bucking almost against his will.

The Wicked One chuckled at this and raised his head to run his tongue against his lover's lips. "You can call me Albel, you know." He smirked against flesh, returning his attention to the little nub of flesh that had elicited such a response from The Bluenette.

Fayt was desperately trying to control his body, rather than writhing uncontrollably as he was when The Wicked one moved lower, to teasing with his tongue all across his naval. The Bluenette released a little groan of anticipation as the older man suddenly lifted his leg, nipping at the inside of his thigh and trailing his tongue up to Fayt's hip. He finally released his lover's wrists, trailing the sharp tips of his clawed fingers down to rest on The Bluenette's other hip, rather pleased as he watched the younger man struggling not to touch himself.

Clutching Fayt's hip with his claw, Albel feathered the fingertips of his other hand over his straining erection, joining it with his lips. The Bluenette's breathing increased as he found himself twining his fingers in Albel's hair, one quiet whimper after another escaping his lips as he felt himself slowly building to release.

"Albel…I'm…" Fayt found it impossible to build a coherent sentence, but it was instantly replaced by whimpers of protest as Albel pulled away, crawling up the Bluenette's body and caressing his face with the fingertips of his claw. He reached over to the bedside table with his free hand, finding the small vial he was looking for much faster this time. He unstoppered the bottle with his teeth and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers as Fayt watched, panting.

This time, The Wicked One moved more slowly, inserting one finger, then another, watching as his beloved writhed and moaned. Albel inserted a third finger, moving them slowly to stretch his lover's entrance. Fayt forgot his discomfort as he watched Albel use his other hand to slick some of the substance on his own erection. The Wicked One removed his fingers and smothered The Bluenette with a rough kiss as he slid inside. Fayt instinctively tightened his legs around his lover's torso, taking a sharp intake of breath at the intrusion.

Albel's lips found his ear as he began to move painfully slowly inside of The Bluenette. "You're mine now, Fayt Leingod." He whispered, the last syllable becoming a moan as Albel quickened his pace. Fayt's head fell back and a moan escaped his lips as The Wicked One clutched his hips for support, knowing that his claw was leaving shallow cuts all the while. He adjusted their position just slightly, and watched as The Bluenette's fingertips dug into the sheets when he hit that spot just right.

"Albel!" Fayt's voice cracked as he cried out, releasing another groan that became a near scream. "Harder!" Was all he could force himself to tear from his mouth.

"You want harder?" Albel's thrusts came with renewed violence, making The Bluenette's vision spin as The Wicked One wrapped a fist around the younger man's throbbing manhood, stroking it in synch with his thrusts. Fayt began crying out incoherent words as he felt his release coming. These cries morphed into Albel's name, and he screamed it like it was his only hold on life as he came in his lover's hand, his whole body shuddering. With one last groan, The Wicked One thrusted erratically and Fayt felt his warmth spill inside of him.

Albel collapsed on top of The Bluenette and panting, tried to catch his breath as he stroked his lover's hair. Fayt's green eyes were still glazed as he stared at Albel.

"I… love you." He said, suddenly blushing.

"How dare you blush at me?" The Wicked One smirked, gently pulling out of his partner.

"Why can't I blush?" Fayt asked groggily as Albel crawled up to share the pillow with him. The Bluenette brushed his lover's bangs off of his sweat-soaked forehead with a sigh.

"Don't do it, Fool." Albel said suddenly.

"Huh, what?"

"Don't think about tomorrow. Just don't." He said commandingly. They both tried to fight sleep and the next day, but exhaustion finally won and The Wicked One and the Embodiment of Destruction were taken by dreams.


	7. Chapter 7 In The End

A/N: This is going to be one of the most intense and chaotic chapters yet.

Soundtrack: Yami no Shuuen (returner) By Gackt (Listening to this song was the only thing that got me through writing this chapter! It's such a sad song, and the music video fits this chapter shockingly well! Go find it on youtube XD

Chapter 7: In the End

The call came on the intercom; the federation's fleet was approaching and there needed to be a last minute strategy session. The day before, they had moved the entire fleet of civilian ships to orbit a nearby asteroid, as Maria and cliff had evidently come up with some plan to level the playing field. Fayt and Albel met the others on the bridge again, where they replayed the broadcast from the Federation. There was a constant stream of the civilians that had come to join them, calling themselves Fate's army. They were being re-equipped at the replicators with truly ancient weapons; weapons that used ammunition, swords, knives, and all manner of bladed things. Everyone traded in their disruptor rifles and were preparing for battle.

"Maria, what's going on? What's the plan?" Fayt stepped forward, trying not to show that he was stiff and sore.

"We've got a trump card, something that they won't expect. It's a bit of a relic, like everything here, but it's exactly what we need. All of us are trading in our electronic equipment, and we're getting the ships out of orbit. We found a bomb that can create a dead-zone. It will leave the federation nearly weaponless." She announced rather smugly.

"We're going to just slaughter them?" Albel looked up with a frown, obviously not approving of the strategy.

"They were going to do the same to us. We know we're stronger than they are. We've trained for countless hours just to survive. We're better fighters than they are. Show no mercy. If we do, we're dead." She commanded coolly, showing her strength as the leader of her organization.

Fayt was reluctant to accept her command, but knew she was doing what was best. They had had to fight unfairly before to survive. The Bluenette was annoyed that he would have to leave his communicator with its translator behind. It would be no problem to command his troops, as they were all from the Sol system. But speaking to his friends from Elicoor would be nearly impossible, unless they had learned some form of the Terran tongue during all of their time together. Wondering how this would work out, and as everyone dispersed, making last minute preparations, Fayt had a strange feeling. He felt like he couldn't see anything past this battle.

"Albel…" He took the hand of his companion walking next to him. "If I don't have my communicator, can you understand what I say?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't know. Why would I know something like that? You people seem to carry those contraptions with you at all times." Albel gave a shrug, and caressed the Bluenette's knuckles with his thumb.

"That's no fun." Fayt wrinkled his nose a bit as they reached the corridor where their rooms were. The Bluenette needed to put his armor on, but drug his lover along with him into his room.

"Fayt. Forget about that. Focus on the fight. Don't let your guard down for a second. You promise me that you're going to do your best." The Wicked One was doing _his_ best not to let the obvious apprehension he had creep into his face. He felt nothing but fear before a battle for the first time in his life. But the fear wasn't for himself; he had already learned that Romero could not take him. But that didn't mean that The King of the Dead couldn't do his best to lay waste to all of those near him. And Albel was already sure that Romero was planning to try to kill Fayt. But Albel wouldn't allow that to happen.

The crimson-eyed man watched as his Bluenette methodically strapped on his heavy leg armor. It was beyond The Wicked One as to why the boy wore so much armor on his legs and never protected his upper body. Albel was struggling with himself, trying not to be a nagging mother-figure.

"Maybe you should wear more armor this time. This is a big battle and-"

"Albel. We killed Luther. I don't need more armor this time."

The Bluenette had silenced him, and even now, he was trying desperately to ignore his own uncertainty. Albel was ready, he had no fear of the battle itself. The Wicked One took the Bluenette's sword and fastened the belt around his waist himself. Looking up at him from the floor, he smiled.

"I love you, Fayt. Don't forget it."

"I won't. I love you too."

The Bluenette could feel that something was up. It was an unsettling feeling that he couldn't place. As they collected the last of their supplies and headed off to find their assignments, the couple gave each other's hands one last squeeze.

Fayt fell in with his men and women easily. They were eager to follow his orders and proud to be in his platoon. Ryan was under his command, probably by direct request, and they were all getting ready to transport down when he caught sight of Albel just being…well, Albel.

"Get over here you maggots! Get those guns loaded and at the ready! There will be no straggling under my command, scum!" He was bellowing, sending his own men scuttling to get their weapons ready. Fayt beamed at him, almost happy to see the return of the good old Albel Nox. He waited until there was a lull in his lover's screaming, and then flashed him the biggest smile he'd ever managed and two thumbs up. Albel looked as though he were about to choke, and then The Wicked One's platoon vanished into the light of the transporter. Nel's group went next, and then it was Fayt's turn.

The Bluenette was pumped and ready. This is what it all came down to; the fight for their lives, for their freedom. He was doing his best not to get cocky, because this was definitely a fight on a mammoth scale. Their group had been on a ton of stealth missions, but rarely anything that was on the scale of what was about to happen. Fayt had chosen to keep his communicator with him, even though he knew that the EMP bomb would fry it. He wanted to be able to communicate with his friends for as long as he possibly could, namely with Albel. The Wicked One's platoon was considered Fayt's back-up. They were stationed near each other, and if Fayt really craned his neck, he could see Albel's bi-colored hair poking several inches above all but the Klausian's heads.

The Bluenette knew better than to try to get his lover's attention, but desperately felt the need to be near him. There was something eating at the back of his mind, and the Bluenette was frustrated with himself for being so needy. In the mind of a warrior, he knew that connections to people were a weakness. However, Fayt Leingod had never planned on being a warrior. He was a very normal university student hoping to follow in his father's footsteps. The title of warrior, fighter, and savior, had been forced upon him. However, he had been given the choice to walk away from this, and knew that he could not leave his world and galaxy to be destroyed.

Today, the people who stood with him were thanking him for the decision that he made. This heartened him greatly and Fayt knew that it was his duty to stand with these people today, even though there had been talk, mostly from Ryan, about keeping the three genetically engineered teenagers out of the battle. The girl had argued that doing so would keep the federation from getting what they wanted, even if the ground troops lost against them. So Fate's Army had begun its argument. However, Maria had strongly protested, and refused to allow such a thing.

As the last of the platoons were transported down, one containing Peppita and Roger, a heavy silence fell over the barren surface of Styx. Maria had tried to position the groups strategically, keeping to the cliffs and high roads created by the horrible tremors that the arrival of Luther's second wave of Executioners had caused. Quark's leader was hoping that this would give their newly armed archers-once sharp shooters- the chance to hit as many soldiers as possible before they used their equipment to scale said cliffs. Fayt's platoon was armed with half sticks of dynamite that they could light and cast into the hordes as they tried to scale the cliff.

Maria's voice suddenly issued from Fayt's communicator. "The fleet is approaching. Prepare for battle and loss of communications in approximately thirty minutes!" She announced. Fayt looked up, and noted that the Diplo was a rather large reflective object in orbit, but not much more. It had to keep its distance for when the EMP was activated, as Quark's flagship was one of the most advanced in their mismatched little fleet.

Everyone was on edge. Fayt found himself looking behind him at the sudden sound of cheering, searching for Albel again. He was hoping for anything, a sign, some kind of reassurance. Then his emerald eyes fell down to his ring. Albel.

_He's right here._

The Wicked One was absolutely focused on his job. It was like the old days for him, and it was like the biggest spike of adrenaline possible pumping through his veins. This was a good thing, because Albel knew that he couldn't afford to let his fear and his love for the blue-haired hero cloud his ability in battle. The Glyphian was now responsible for the lives of others, and contrary to the belief in Ariglyph, he did care for those under his command. When Maria's announcement came, The Wicked One redoubled his drill-sergeant like hammering of his troops; for their own sake, he figured.

"Alright now you dogs! Get ready to fight for your lives! The moment you stop moving is when you get weak; and it's the weak who die in battle! Steel yourselves, worms!" He roared, raising the Crimson Scourge into the air to a chorus of gruff cheers from his men. Yes. This was what Albel the Wicked lived for.

_Maim. Rend. Slaughter._

The Scourge's whispers were not a nuisance to Albel this time, but yet another driving force. Up ahead, The Wicked One checked periodically to see if he could catch a glimpse of Fayt, but would quickly scold himself and return to his duty, steeling his own heart and willing himself to become the cold-blooded killer that he had always been, not the soft, gentle lover of Fayt Leingod.

The Bluenette had settled on a rock with his whetstone, sharpening his blade. The Earthling had found on their journey that this was a great way to focus one's mind and eliminate distractions. The militia that gathered around him seemed to follow suit, all in their own way, some chanting mantras, others with hands folded in prayer. Most stood and stared at the sky blankly, deep in their thoughts and mental preparations for the killing that was about to come.

And the hardest part for Fayt was thinking of the fact that a good handful of these soldiers probably didn't want to fight against them. There was a ridiculously large number of deserters amongst the minute men style forces that were siding with them now. And how many more had remained in the army for fear of the persecution of their families despite their support for Fayt or their indifference? The Bluenette was doing his best not to think about this at all.

Suddenly, Fayt saw movement out of the corner of his eye and heard the signal for the archers to begin their onslaught. He tucked his whetstone into his pack and drew his blade as transport beam after transport beam delivered Federation soldiers across surface of the barren planet. The archers had already managed to mow down several men, but the enemy disruptor rifles were quick to return the same damage only worsened. Maria needed to wait for as many soldiers as possible to be on the surface before they detonated the bomb. It was going to be trouble enough, since the Diplo would surely be engaged in combat with federation ships at the same time.

Ryan had her newly created sword and a pistol ready as she stood at Fayt's side. The Bluenette raised his blade high above his head, signaling his platoon to begin firing bullets into the newly arriving soldiers. Nel's platoon was pouring disruptor rifle fire down on them too. It seemed that their positioning was working, despite the number of wounded that were quickly transported back to their ships' sick bays. Once the fighting between ships began, this practice was ended quickly.

The Bluenette was waiting impatiently for the crater below them to fill in enough for the detonation of the EMP. Suddenly, he heard a commotion from behind, and Albel's voice on his communicator.

"Forces have arrived from behind! We're covering!" Was all he reported, and suddenly, The Earthling felt the ground beneath him shake as an explosion colored the sky blue with flame for a moment before fizzling out. The disruptor rifle fire stopped abruptly.

Albel's platoon was being split down the middle, surging to the cliff's edge on either side of Fayt's men. His front line turned to face the oncoming Federation soldiers.

"No! Focus on the crater! Watch our backs!" Fayt bellowed in his most commanding voice. Ryan and the others quickly obeyed, more or less trusting their backs to Albel's platoon.

"They're in range! Start throwing explosives!" The Bluenette called out, swinging his sword through the air as a signal. He was itching to charge the oncoming soldiers himself, but knew that it was foolish to abandon their posts when enemies were coming from both sides.

He grimaced away from the gruesome explosions. Body parts and blood littered the field below, causing Federation soldiers to trip and fall over each other. Suddenly, Fayt caught sight of a bright blue light like halos on a distant cliff. It was Maria. Without warning, several of the federation ships dealing damage to the Diplo merely vanished as if they had never existed. The Bluenette was livid at how easily his 'sister' had used her powers, not only because she had eliminated all of those lives with a single thought, but because she could finally control her abilities and he could not.

Suddenly, the clash of swords was upon him, and his platoon had no choice but to turn and defend themselves. Fayt cut through two men with heavy strikes, downing another with a side kick. He tried to double back to the cliff's edge where he was supposed to be, but it was nearly impossible with the chaos that had come from this particularly large and muscle-bound platoon coming up on them from behind. The strange thing was that they were armed with swords as well. Fayt couldn't stop to think long enough about whether or not this was standard practice in the federation, but something about the whole thing seemed horribly fishy.

Albel had been taken by surprise when the wave of large, armed men had slammed into the back of his forces. With a roar, the Wicked One charged them, leading his men in the effort to protect the platoon that was busy trying to blow as many of their enemies to bits as possible. The federation's trained soldiers had the benefit of size and training on their side. This was a big setback for Albel's untrained troops, despite having been given some of the best armed men in the group of militia men.

Even as he barked orders, he could see that his men were being separated like a wave crashing on Fayt's own platoon. Albel himself was forced to the left side, closer and closer to the cliff. The Glyphian was doing a deadly dance with his katana, dashing through the men at his usual god-like speed. One man went down after Albel's clawed fingers had pierced straight through his middle, then three others to a shockwave attack with the Scourge.

The Crimson Scourge; a sword so powerful that it could cleave the sky… Sophia's awakening was beginning to show, as it seemed that The Wicked One's special attacks had ridiculous range, and he could fell several at once with his Vampiric Flash. Suddenly, Albel found himself chuckling, and then laughing, and then cackling in hysterics as soldier after soldier fell in the wake of the Scourge.

Fayt pushed through a wall of men, spotting a militia woman who was being hammered on by a large Federation soldier. She was blocking his sword with hers, but she was wearing down. Several men blocked the Bluenette's way, and suddenly he felt a humming deep in his body, like a tone emanating from his very bones. There was a burst of light and said men vanished, as though they had never existed. Fayt barreled forward and ran the man assaulting the woman through, casting him to the ground. He didn't have time to ponder the phenomenon that had happened as a club of some sort came down on his left fore arm with a sickening crunch.

A scream tore itself from the Bluenette's throat as he rounded and cleaved the man's arm from his shoulder, finishing him by driving the blade into the fallen soldier's chest. Fayt knew that his arm was broken- shattered, and that he was in big trouble before the pain had even begun to fully register in his brain. Gasping for breath, he dashed forward and executed an air-raid on a group of three soldiers in front of him.

There were more of the big guys than Albel would have liked, but no amount of muscle could protect you from the wrath of the Crimson Scourge. The Wicked One could hear Fayt's voice coming from somewhere not too far away. As The Glyphian mowed down another line of the attackers with a Shockwave, He heard a scream that chilled his blood. He turned and tried to find his lover somewhere in the carnage, but to no avail. He turned as a blade glanced off of his shoulder armor, cleaving the man behind him in two. He was finally locked onto Fayt's location when the boy executed an Air-raid attack. He rushed through the men, using his claw to swipe soldier after soldier out of his way. The Wicked One finally broke through and into Fayt's platoon of fighters. He could see the Bluenette's head bobbing as he executed his fearsome Dimension Door attack.

Fayt was desperately fighting the darkness creeping into his vision as he came out of his last special, swinging his broadsword around and taking another Federation soldier down. That was when he saw him. The silver haired man called the King of the Dead. Fayt suddenly heard Albel cry out from somewhere near and turned to offer his help if possible. The wicked One's exposed thigh was bleeding, but the wound didn't look deep enough to cause much of a problem. What had caused the man to cry out was the fact that he had caught sight of Romero, dancing rather merrily across the bodies that stained the earth with red mud.

"FAYT RUN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, but the Bluenette was already on it.

Fayt spun around just as Romero glided up behind him and blocked the oncoming blow with his broadsword. With some difficulty, he pushed the entity back, causing himself to stumble. He caught a glimpse of his own left arm. It was almost lumpy in appearance and beginning to turn a terrible shade of purple. As Fayt lifted his emerald gaze, he felt blade rend flesh and spun to his left, a Federation soldier's blade cutting his side deeply.

Albel roared, using Hand of Doom to try and close the distance between himself and the Bluenette, fighting with all of his fury. After the Federation soldier fell to Fayt's blade, Romero was back on him, and this time, the pain was like electricity as it shot through The Bluenette, causing him to buckle and fall forward. His clothes were stained red, and Fayt heard Albel call his name again as he felt a rough hand in his hair, and his head was yanked back up.

Before the pain even registered, all Fayt realized was that he was breathing liquid, and not air. He collapsed forward, blood splashing and soaking the ground in front of him. The Teenager groped for his fallen sword with his good hand as he struggled for breath, exuding a terrible gurgling sound. One of his men fell right in front of him. It was the girl, Ryan. It seemed that she had managed to fell the soldier that cut Fayt's throat before taking a blow to the back of the head.

There was a sudden burning all through the Bluenette's failing body as he looked up to the sky, and everything was a burst of blue light as he fell back into someone's arms. Crimson eyes met his. It seemed the fighting had stopped.

_I can't breathe… Albel. I can't…_

Albel had let out a scream that rent the air as a hulk of a man pulled Fayt's head back, dragging a dagger across his neck all before either of the men could react. Albel all but obliterated the men in front of him with a dragon attack, and then caught Fayt just as his whole body exploded with blue light. The Wicked One's eyes darted around the battlefield as every trace of the federation vanished. The teenager in his arms was struggling to breathe, unable to get past the blood pouring into his trachea.

"Fayt! Fayt, hold on!" Albel wailed. Fayt's emerald eyes struggling to meet his as the darkness swam into them.

The teenager mouthed his name and reached up to his face, blood bubbling from his lips. Albel cradled his lover to his chest as one last breath rattled from his form. All The Wicked One knew was screams. He felt as though if he just kept screaming, he'd never have to realize that The Bluenette had gone limp in his arms, and that his front was soaked in his lover's blood.

"Look what I've got!" Albel's head shot up, and Romero hovered before him, the spectral form of Fayt clutched in his arms. Hot tears began spilling down The Wicked One's porcelain cheeks.

"You can't have him!" He wanted to scream, but the words came out only as a hoarse whisper.

"He's already left the world of the living, fool." The King of the Dead responded, his voice dripping with a cruel sense of victory.

Clutching Fayt's body in his right arm, Albel lunged forward with his claw to strike at Romero's shin, and hit only air. The silver haired demon laughed, and slowly melted away, letting his voice linger.

"No!" The Glyphian's sobs didn't stop another strangled roar from leaving his lungs. He was suddenly aware that the others were running towards him, frantically leaping from cliff to cliff and scrabbling over boulders. Cliff reached them first and the Klausian was visibly bloodied and bruised. Sophia was next. She wasted no time in using her healing spells when she saw the carnage, expending almost all of the tiny amount of MP she had left. This healed the gaping, bruised wounds on Fayt's body, but his life didn't return to him. It couldn't. Romero had taken him.

One by one, the others reached the place where Albel sat on his knees, cradling the body of the Universe's hero. His face was smeared with blood and tears, and he was shaking, unable to look at the people around him. Maria broke into sobs, running to him and trying to pry the body from The Wicked One's grasp.

"He's not dead! He can't be!" She sobbed, shaking the body of her friend by the shoulders.

"Romero." Was all Albel could say. His voice was strained and hoarse. Nel dropped on her knees behind The Glyphian, and hugged him as tightly as she could, leaning forward to smooth Fayt's bangs down where they had been rumpled by his final assailant.

"This girl is alive." Adray had found Ryan amongst the carnage, splattered in a mixture of her blood and that of Fayt and the soldier she had killed. Sophia rushed to her aid, offering up another healing spell.

And so, still sobbing, everyone but Albel began to search the carnage of their own men for survivors. All that the Glyphian could do was hold onto the corpse in his arms with a death grip and try to stop the tears that flooded his pale cheeks. He caressed the now cold face of his lover, and then gently closed its eyes.

Albel wasn't letting anyone take Fayt's body from him.

_This isn't over. It's never over._

Nel was close behind him as The Wicked One stood. His crimson gaze, as hard and cold as the rubies they so resembled locked onto the woman. "Did the legends ever speak of a gate to the world of the dead?" He asked her in a whisper.

"Albel, the only way to join the dead is to die yourself. I know you… you loved him. But you can't just give up-"

"Who's giving up? You're coming to Elicoor with me. Now." He hissed with every ounce of the cruelty that the old Albel Nox had possessed. The red head glanced back and forth for a moment as though she didn't know what to do.

"Why… Albel, what are you planning?" She asked suspiciously, taking a step back.

"I'm going to defeat him Nel. You'd better come help, or it's going to be a lot harder for both of us." He snarled, a look of near madness gripping his features.

"No! You're crazy!" She replied, shaking her head fiercely.

"You heard Blair. She said I could do it!" Albel could feel the weight of the scourge at his side as he shifted his weight, the corpse still clutched in his arms. He was trying to blot out the sounds of his comrade's sobbing as they feebly tried to heal and or transport the survivors.

The Red-head blinked at him for a moment, thinking about how pitiful the Glyphian looked, despite his sudden revert to his old closed and hateful self. Her internal struggle was a short one, as he turned on his heel.

"I'll go by myself then. Just me and Fayt." His voice was quiet as he looked off into the distance.

"No. There's no way I'm letting you go anywhere by yourself in this state." She said, stepping forward and brushing against Fayt's feet. It made her jump and cringe a bit. As she looked at the boy, it seemed as though he were only sleeping. For a moment, Nel found herself staring at him, willing him to wake up. But the fact that he was deathly pale was obvious, and the fact that he was covered in his own blood couldn't be ignored.

"Will you help me… help me get him back?" suddenly, Albel sounded small, almost like a child.

"Albel… let's… yeah. Let's go get our Fayt back." The Aquarian felt tears come to her eyes as she watched The Wicked One's head nod in response.

Suddenly, Steeg and some other staff members from the Diplo appeared, rushing about and issuing orders. As he approached Albel and Nel, he broke into a run, all but shouting into his communicator.

"Fayt is injured!"

"Transport the three of us up, right away." Nell interjected, and Steeg nodded, repeating the order.

"He looks awfully pale..." But the man couldn't finish his sentence, because Albel and Nel were quickly caught up in the light of a transporter beam. They found themselves in the main hallway of the Diplo, and The Wicked One lead the way to the Diplo's state-of-the-art escape pods. He had already formulated this plan in his head; he was going to hijack an escape pod and figure out the coordinates for Elicoor II, as he had learned a while back, that you could merely ask questions of these computers and they would answer. Hitting the button on the side of the machine, he stepped back as the door hissed open.

"Ladies first." The Red-head slipped into the pod, sliding into the second seat. Albel followed as the door began to slide shut. He let Fayt's head lean against the closed door as the machine powered up and announced that it was beginning its launch sequence.

"What's your plan, Albel?" Nel asked, hugging her knees.

"Can you get his heart started again? Make his body livable?" The Wicked One asked, seemingly having thought this through.

"Well, theoretically yes. But it wouldn't bring him back, Albel. His soul is-"

"I know. In the underworld. Romero took it. But I'm going to go and bring it back." The Wicked One's face showed nothing but determination as he stared forward at the stars.

"Computer. Find coordinates for the planet Elicoor II. Take us there."

_I was in a dark hallway when I opened my eyes. It was somewhere I had never been before. I struggled to my feet, feeling strangely woozy and light headed. Everything around me seemed to move, shift, and waver. It was like something out of a nightmare. Everywhere I looked there were skulls and bones. It was as if the building itself was a living, breathing effigy of human suffering. I kept walking. I know it felt like hours, but it was probably only minutes. I stopped when I noticed some movement. At first I thought it was a shadow, until I noticed that it was Sophia, dressed all in black right down to her make-up. It seemed as though she was calling to me, as she danced away. _

_And so a chase began. I followed her through corridor after corridor, hallway after hallway, until I reached two huge French doors that were at least three times taller than me. She vanished into them like a ghost. I reached up my hand to push them open, when a familiar voice called out to me._

"_Fayt! Stop! Wait!" I turned to see Dion, the runologist who had helped us in Aquaria._

"_Dion? What…aren't you dead?" I questioned, although not to look a gift-horse in the mouth._

"_Yes. Yes Fayt. I'm dead, and so are you." The bespectacled man said, looking concerned as he stepped forward._

"…_Dead?" I whispered, as though saying the word would make it more real. The memories of my last moments rushed back to me. Albel's eyes. "I have to go back! Albel!" I turned and tried to run in the other direction, but Dion stopped me, his hand on my arm._

"_Fayt. I'm warning you. Accept it, or he'll…he'll use you. If you come in here and you fight to get back to the living, he'll find a way to trap you. No matter what he does, Fayt, promise me that you won't agree to any deals he offers! No matter what! He'll double-cross you some how." The man was almost frantic as he spoke, putting both hands on my shoulders as he finished._

"_You're talking about Rom-"_

"_SHH! Don't say that!" Dion hissed, momentarily clamping his hands over my mouth. "If you say it, he'll appear. He doesn't take kindly to disrespect." _

_I set my jaw, a deep frown gracing my features. "I know. He doesn't play fair. I've seen what this "king" can do. He and I are going to have a talk." I said, the look of fury on my face enough to make Dion shrink back._

"_I… please, just try to disappear. After what happened to Ameena..." The man shuttered, looking down at the floor. _

"_It's alright Dion. Relax. This thing…it's a long time coming. And now I'm going to make him pay for using me to get at Albel." I turned and began to push the mammoth doors open, sending Dion scampering into the shadows. _

"_It's madness! Fayt! You're on his turf now!"_

"_Yeah…but I was engineered to kill a god. It's nothing else for me to make another god…disappear." And I walked into the darkness beyond those doors._


	8. Chapter 8 Into the Dark

..Chapter 8: I Will Follow You Into the Dark

Albel looked at Nel through heavily hooded eyes, his jaw set firmly and gaze piercing. "You will take me there. Take me to the holy land. That is where I must go." The Red-head was becoming more and more unnerved by the fact that Albel was holding her close friend's corpse.

"Albel…this is madness. Sheer madness." She whispered, feeling her confidence wane again.

"So you're alright with just letting him die?! Do something! You have to heal his body, restore his heartbeat before it's too late!" The Wicked One hissed vehemently, the threat in his eyes obvious.

In the close quarters of the escape pod, Nel was pretty sure that she didn't have much choice. With a sigh, she summoned her power, the symbols inscribed on her arms, legs, and torso glowing softly as she reached out and began to continue the job that Sophia had started. Crimson eyes watched The Aquarian through the shimmering lights that seemed to dance under her outstretched fingertips, her brow creased. He was fixated on her, willing her to have the strength to accomplish this task. A bead of sweat formed on her brow, rolling down her temple.

Suddenly, Albel felt movement in his arms. Fayt was breathing. His heart was beating. The Wicked One felt as though he might cry again. These weaknesses were beginning to make him angry.

_I stepped into light. It seemed that the whole space beyond those behemoth doors was nothing but whiteness. My eyes were finally adjusting when I realized that it was not just nothingness, but a room. I had gotten myself to stop dwelling on the thought of our world being made of data at one time, but this definitely reminded me of the kind of space I'd expected to find in a computer generated universe. It was greatly unnerving, and I tried to shake the feeling as I examined everything around me._

_I wasn't the only thing in the room. It seemed that several people wandered through the space, in and out of view as if they were transparent and kept fading in static. Suddenly, one woman became more pronounced than the others, fighting her way forward. I wondered if it was difficult or painful for her to become so solid. I suddenly looked down at my own hands. I looked different then them, my static was a sharp green color. It had to be my destruction gene._

_"You must move quickly, child."_

_The woman spoke rather unexpectedly. I stepped back out of shock, having assumed that these images were like files playing themselves over and over. _

_"What?" Her features began to become more clear to me; her face was long and delicate with high cheekbones, her hair seemed to be shifting, more than one color. And her eyes were a warm ruby color. _

_"We haven't much time, that's what, boy." She said rather sharply, putting a hand on her phantasmal hip. "I've been watching you, and if you are to defeat The King, you must act at precisely the correct moment. You cannot do it alone." She stated. _

_The woman was making me uncomfortable. She seemed so familiar, her mannerisms, and her biting wit. But I couldn't place it. It seemed to come from somewhere in a distant dream._

_"Wait… how did I get here?" I felt like a heavy fog had settled in my mind. _

_"You must remember, and remember now or you will never remember." Her words were cryptic to me. "This is what happens to the weak." She gestured sharply behind her to the faded shadows. "This is what happens if you forget." She suddenly reached forward and grabbed my upper arm, yanking me further into the room. "What do you remember?"_

_"I am…Fayt. Fayt Leingod. I… I… am destruction… I stopped…" I couldn't remember. What had I stopped? I had been doing something only moments ago._

_"You are the savior of our universe, the lover of Albel Nox!" The Woman shook me violently, taking my left wrist in her vice-like grip and wrenching my left hand up to eye level. A sapphire glinted at me._

_"Albel! I have to get back! I have to stop Romero!" She hissed, slapping a hand over my mouth, but it was too late._

_The room we stood in suddenly faded back to the same reddish brown haze that had been the hallway of skulls that I had passed through previously. There was a large, intimidating throne towards the back of the room, also made entirely of human bones. Now though, the woman was quite a bit more solid. She wore a long, dark grey gown emblazoned with a golden dragon design. It was unmistakable as the seal of Aryglyph. She dressed like a noble, her long tresses were mostly dark brown, but had shocking streaks of near white-blonde through it. _

_"Have I…met you?" I asked, still feeling a bit befuddled. But the fog of that white room had already begun to disperse from my consciousness. _

_"You fool, you mean you can't tell I'm-''_

_"Bravo!" The woman was interrupted by a booming voice and the sound of a single pair of hands clapping. I rounded towards it, our conversation quite forgotten._

_"Romero!" I hissed._

_"You called? I am here to serve, my subject." The silver haired man walked on the ground here in his own realm it seemed. But he approached me and bowed rather mockingly. _

_"I am not your subject!" I bit, surprised at my own venom. "I'm going to make you pay!"_

_"It's a sad man who can't accept it when his time has come. It's souls like you who become members of my mindless army." Romero beamed as if telling an underling of a promotion._

_"No! I don't care if you took me, I care that you used the circumstances to hurt someone else! Someone who didn't deserve it!" I found my sword at my back, and drew it swiftly._

_"Oh? Someone who didn't deserve it?" A look of deep sorrow seemed to pass across the deity's features. "You think he doesn't deserve it? Do you know what that man has done to others? Would you like me to show you?" He was suddenly behind me, lips against my ear. His speed was unreal!_

_"You will do no such thing!" The woman who had been standing at my left side drug me further away. Her strength was mind blowing._

_"My, my. Lady Albana. Aren't we bold today? Would you like to talk about your husband? Or your precious little baby?" Romero hissed violently at the woman. She was unflinching. _

_"Fayt. Use it." She said quietly. I was confused yet again. "Use it now, Fool, or perish!" She bellowed, suddenly wrapping her arms around me, molding her body against mine from behind. "I will help you but you must be willing to use it. You must destroy." She whispered._

_Romero laughed. It echoed all through the hall. "I can't, I don't know how! I can't!" My words seemed to refuse to be coherent. I knew that I was trying to explain that I couldn't stand the thought of being only that; a destroyer, but all that came out were the whimpers of a frightened child._

_"I have seen you do it. It reacts to extreme emotion. Do you not realize that he will kill the one you love and make him into a mindless puppet for his own uses? Do you not know what suffering Albel Nox will experience if you remain idle?" She growled like an animal against me, and it was frightening. _

_Her words were more frightening, however. Was that what he planned? Truly? How could this monster use and toy with the souls of so many? I tried to suppress it, tried to blink the light out of my eyes, to silence the humming. But it was too late. I could feel the power creeping through me, spreading out from my core and into my limbs, all the way to my fingertips. I had never before been so aware of its awakening, but it soon felt as though my consciousness was burned away. I felt the wings burst from my back and through the ghostly form of the lady Albana. She wrapped her arms more tightly around my front. The last thing I heard was a piercing scream._

Aryglyph. The snow was thick at this time of year, and Albel Nox cursed it. He wanted to move quickly and get this conversation over with. After much poking and prodding, Nel had finally broken down, admitting to knowing the legend about the entrance to Romero's kingdom. To her of course, it was just a legend tacked on to the religion of Apris, but as they had witnessed recently, such legends and beliefs were worth being checked out.

Albel now knew that the purported location of the gate to the underworld was indeed in a place referred to as 'the holy land'- most likely the Shrine of Kaddan. That required permission to enter from queen Romera of Aquios. First however, they were in need of a book that was said to be in the possession of the royal family of Ariglyph. Albel was already loathe to appear to the man, let alone ask him for yet another favor. Convincing him to give up possession of the Crimson Scourge had been hard enough. Now coming out of the blue after being quite obviously AWOL for a month or more and asking for a favor surely wouldn't be a good thing.

The Wicked One was trying hard not to acknowledge the tiredness in his limbs and the strain in his arms. He had been carrying Fayt's seemingly sleeping body for some time. The blood on his clothes had dried and made the usually supple and stretching fabric of his vest stiff and scratchy. The sorrow in the Glyphian's eyes was overshadowed only by his rage. It was a familiar thing to those he passed on the cobble-stoned, snow swept streets. To them, this was just Albel Nox's usual. To Nel, it was unnerving at best and scary at worst. She had watched him grow with Fayt's nurturing. Nel had seen them both become better people with each other. Now it seemed that this tragedy had clouded over what Albel had finally managed to become.

The long stairs up to the castle were beginning to feel as if they were dragging on forever as she trudged along, teeth chattering a bit in the cold. She hadn't been prepared for this kind of weather at all. When they finally reached the castle entrance, a group of soldiers rushed up, gathering around Albel and muttering excitedly. The Wicked One raised his head, seeming to recognize his own men suddenly.

"What are you worms doing here? Shouldn't you be in Kirlsa, training?" He snapped, talking as if the unconscious boy in his arms wasn't a strange sight.

"Sir, we were called here to continue the investigation assigned to you. The king said he had no idea where you were." One man said, stepping forward.

"Take me to him." Albel frowned, his expression speaking his distaste. The mission that he had abandoned had indeed been his first encounter with Romero. The King of the Dead had retreated after a heated battle, leaving him with only the corpses of his own men. Had the king truly been cruel enough to send the rest of his men down into that retched place? A thought occurred to him.

"Nel." He turned to her as they walked, grunting as he shifted Fayt's dead weight. "The mission they're speaking of, it took us below the castle into an ancient dungeon. That is where I first encountered…him." The Wicked One announced, catching her eye with the last word.  
"I don't know, Albel." She replied uncertainly. "I've never heard of such a thing. Maybe we should go look there."

And so they walked into the throne room of the king of Aryglyph unannounced, carrying an obviously unconscious Fayt with them. Albel's Black Brigade remained outside of the throne room, either out of respect or out of fear, Nel was unsure. The Wicked One sighed as he turned and held Fayt out to Nel. She looked at him, dumbfounded for a moment, and then finally took the boy in her arms. She was unnerved by this, and found that he was almost too heavy for her. The red-head knelt down, sitting him against the wall. He leaned into the corner limply, and she brushed his hair out of his face.

Albel walked forward to the king, who stood almost instantly upon his intrusion. "Albel! You're alive!" He exclaimed, stepping down from his throne.

"Yes, I'm alive. I have come to…humbly request your help." The Wicked One stated, his face showing his obvious discomfort.

King Aryglyph stopped and frowned at Albel, having intended to greet him cheerfully. "What is it, Nox?" He asked apprehensively.

"I need… a book. It's a relic of the kingdom of Aquios." He said, glowering in such a manner that he could have burned a hole through the brick wall that his crimson gaze was fixed on.

"A book, you say? Our royal family is in possession of many sacred texts." He responded elusively.

"Yes, a book! I need it. The Tenets of Folstar. I know you know where it is." Albel hissed, trying to keep up his show of politeness. However, his tone made it clear that he was planning on leaving with the thing he asked for.

"Why would you want that evil text? It is a terrible thing… And we don't know where it is. We've been looking for it." He said, still being obviously opaque.

"I have a bone to pick. I am willing to do anything for this, your highness." He tacked on the title as a nicety. The king knew that he had no real power over Albel- he never had.

"My lord… did the Black Brigade not find a strange text while exploring the newly opened vault beneath the dungeon?" It was a familiar voice to Albel; Lord Woltar was the man who had raised him after his father had died when he was fifteen.

King Aryglyph turned several shades of crimson before he spoke again. "I…suppose they did. I know nothing of it." He said shortly, turning his back on Albel. Woltar stepped forward.

"Albel, I do not approve of whatever it is that has brought you seeking this text. But I can see that you are not going to stop until…" The old man's eyes roved to the corner where Nel was gently smoothing Fayt's hair, his pale face laying awkwardly on his shoulder and against the wall. "I…see. I think that this is folly. But never have I seen something awaken so much passion in you, boy." Woltar sighed, and closed his eyes in thought. "For you to be willing to do something like this, I am happy to say that I raised you rightly."

The Wicked One was struck speechless. He didn't know what to say, and for a moment regretted all of the times that he had so carelessly referred to his foster-father as an 'old man'. He bowed his head, possibly in a gesture of respect. Albel had no words for Woltar.

The old man walked over to one of the guards and whispered something to him. The man took off running on the errand he was sent, and then Woltar turned back to the king. "Forgive me, your highness. This is what I believe in my heart."

"Very well, Woltar." He responded through gritted teeth, shaking his head. "You are reckless, Albel the Wicked. How many things I have done to try not to loose you. You are valuable to my military and a valued friend as well. I cannot say that I understand what you are about to do." The king seemed to have finished his piece, and sat down in his throne, somehow looking older.

As he did so, the guard returned with an object wrapped in cloth in his arms.

Woltar took it from him and approached Albel. He offered it to the Wicked One. It didn't take a second look to know that it was indeed the tome that he had come searching for. Albel hugged the object to his chest, the look in his eyes all the thanks that his foster-father needed.

"You'll see. The Crimson Scourge will cleave the sky." Albel said, turning on his heel to walk over to Nel. He wasn't sure himself, why the two of them were so upset by his decision. The Wicked One only knew that he was willing to walk into the depths of hell itself to get Fayt's soul back. He was tired, that was true, but now he realized that he needed transportation. Or did they? The Wicked One handed the Aquarian the book and turned back to Woltar and the king.

"My liege… Did they find anything else down there? Anything?" Albel's intensity was enough to knock a man off of his feet. The guard from before suddenly dared to speak.

"Lord Albel…there was nothing but the book, and a great set of doors. We could not find a way to open them." He froze, turning to look into Nel's green eyes. She had lifted Fayt herself, seemingly wanting to take the burden for a while.

"We're going." Albel said, walking from the throne room with the Aquarian in close pursuit.

"Do you know what you're doing Albel? Why should we have any better luck 'opening' those doors then your men?" She demanded as The Wicked One trotted down the stairs so fast that it was bordering on dangerous. She was struggling to keep up by the time they reached the door leading down to the dungeons. All she could think was that Albel was moving as though the devil himself was on his heels.

The Wicked One exploded through the dungeon door, barking obscenities at the guard that roused from his desk where he had been sleeping.

"Out of my way, maggot!" He shoved the man, who realized instantly that this was Albel "The Wicked" Nox in a _very_ bad mood with his claw around his neck. "Give me the key to the secret passage, now!" He snarled, ignoring the tears in the man's eyes from his airway being constricted.

"Albel!" Nel roared, obviously furious. "Let him down, right now!" Looking back at the Red-head and the form of Fayt in her arms seemed to calm the enraged Glyphian a bit. He slowly let the man drop to the stone floor, from where he scrambled, gasping, to grab the key ring from his desk. The guard trembled as he extended his hand to Albel. The Wicked One snatched the key ring from him and glared at Nel.

"Don't go thinking you can tell me what to do, woman." He spat, turning on his heel.

Of course, she couldn't understand the sudden change in his mood. Truth be told, Albel was sure that the 'devil' really was on his heels. The mark on his collar bone was burning with a fury that he couldn't understand. It sent a fear through him like no other, and he couldn't even make himself think straight. The Glyphian still couldn't figure out what the meaning of the mark was, or why Romero had placed it on him. He had begun to notice Nel falling behind a few rooms ago, and only slowed now for a moment.

"You have to hurry!" He hissed, barely noticing his own fatigue.

"You're going insane, Nox!" She panted, as he fumbled with the keys on the last door before a very long staircase down.

"I'm only as insane as I ever was. What would YOU do?" He grunted, shouldering the door open. "Give him to me." He ordered, taking Fayt from her rather than waiting for her to relinquish him. The Wicked One laid him gently over his shoulder, and the two of them began their descent.

Albel was lost in memories

Fayt had always seemed to like Kirlsa. He said it made him feel warm and safe, though why, Albel could never decide. The Wicked One had always thought of Kirlsa as his turf, but rarely thought of it; or anywhere else; as home. Shortly before the final battle, they had passed through the mining town to take care of some last minute things. He had been shocked at how the blue-haired Earthling had been determined to be cheerful, determined to have picnics with the group, determined not to let their possible demise overshadow everything.

Albel remembered watching as Peppita tried- and failed teaching the Bluenette how to dance. Everyone had been laughing so hard that they were crying, except for Albel. The Glyphian just hadn't been able to bring himself to join them. He knew that they talked about him; especially Maria and Cliff. They didn't trust or understand him, and part of him accepted that. He probably wouldn't have trusted himself either.

Meanwhile on the Diplo, the rest of the party had returned in shock, to find a missing escape pod, along with no sign of Albel, Nel, or Fayt's body. Cliff was absolutely furious, and went to Albel's room. He had torn everything else in the room to bits before he had knocked a pillow askew, sending a leather-bound book skittering across the floor. He picked it up and began to read the last entry.

_I don't know how much time I have left. Romero's mark burns and I fear for all of those around me. I cannot understand why he chose me, or what he wants. That he dares to demand my allegiance infuriates me to no end. I am Albel the Wicked! I bow to none but my king, and even that is at my whim. I must end this, but another battle looms ahead of us. I will not leave his side on the eve of this daunting challenge. Fayt. My Fayt, betrayed by his own government. Such a dishonorable thing, in my boring little world, nothing like this would have ever happened._

_No matter. Neither Romero nor The Federation can be forgiven. Our strength as a team is unbeatable. We are the most powerful beings in the universe, and we will prove it come the morning. I won't let that monster that calls himself King of the Underworld take anyone of us. If he dares it, I will take down the very gates of hell to bring them back._

Cliff snapped the book shut and tried to wipe the look of shock off of his face. Did this add up to what he thought it did? He needed to find Maria and an Elicoorian, and fast.

The chamber where Albel had first met the King of the Dead managed to somehow be lit brightly by sunlight streaming in from barred windows. It looked just as it had a month ago when The Wicked One had barely beaten Romero back and then dragged himself bloodied and broken back up to the dungeons. He had been frustrated because it was to be his last mission before leaving on his journey with Fayt- which never really got to happen anyway.

Exhausted from the long descent, he rested Fayt against the wall, and turned to Nel. "Give me the book." He said, standing to face the huge double doors at the end of the great room.

Instead, the Red-head flipped through the tome herself, and suddenly stopped on a page, reading intently. As Albel neared her, he realized with horror that he wouldn't have been able to read it without Nel at all; it was all in runes. Her green eyes wandered from the page and up to Albel's crimson ones.

"Albel…I'm sorry, but we need the sacred orb…and a sacrifice." She said, seeming a bit stricken.

The Glyphian's eyes widened. Something like that had never passed through his mind. The sacred orb was back on the Diplo with Sophia.

"No." He rubbed his face with his hands and then turned away from her. "What does it say exactly?" He demanded, staring up at the imposing doors.

"There must be a sacrifice of human life so that the gates of the underworld will open, and only one with the power of the gods may pass." She read, skimming the text.

"Really." Albel snapped, glancing over his shoulder at her with a fierceness that she could hardly bare to look back at.

"No matter what happens, promise me that you make sure I have a body to come back to." He hissed threateningly "Or I will curse you and all of your kin for eternity."

Suddenly, The Wicked One drew the Crimson Scourge and approached the doors. Nel tried to run after him, but hit a wall that she couldn't see.

"Damn it Albel, what is this?!" She screamed, pounding on what was seemingly the air.

He gave one last glance of apology over his shoulders and faced the doors. "You were just waiting for the right moment to take me, weren't you, maggot? Now I'm not going to let you have the choice. It's MY choice." His signature smirk crossed his features as he faced the doors to the underworld and plunged the Crimson Scourge through his stomach.

"How's…that for gods and sacrifices?" He hissed, sinking to his knees. Albel seemed to realize that he may not have thought this suicide thing through so well. He drew the Crimson Scourge back again, hissing loudly and using it like a cane to try to get to his feet, however, The Wicked One only faltered and ended up falling on his side.

"Albel, you IDIOT!" Nel bellowed, trying again to push back the invisible wall as she watched a tall man wearing a double halo materialize over Albel's dying form, a look of pure rage etched on his features. As she struggled to break through, the entity kicked The Wicked One, causing him to roll over and curl up into a ball from the force. The Aquarian had never felt so helpless in her life.

"How dare you defy me, Albel Nox!" Romero bellowed, reaching down and lifting The dying man by his collar as if he weighed nothing.

"I belong to no one." He said, remembering Fayt's words as he suddenly coughed, feeling the metallic taste of blood rising in his mouth. He chuckled cruelly as it splattered across Romero's flawless grey 'skin'.

The King of the Dead let out a roar and cast Albel violently to the floor, causing the Glyphian to cry out. Nel almost screamed as she watched what she was sure were her comrade's insides spill onto the floor. He was beginning to get a lot more sluggish now, just barely reaching for the Crimson Scourge as the blood loss dulled his senses.

Romero was still furious as he waited for his prey to become his, prowling around like a hungry lion. Albel's hand finally closed on the hilt of his sword and he pulled it closer to him just as The King of the Dead delivered another brutal kick to his bleeding stomach. Finally, Romero bent down low and scooped Albel up like one would a sleeping child, leaving his body on the floor. Nel couldn't believe her eyes as he stepped through the doors and vanished.

Then the wall was gone, and she rushed to Albel's side, instantly beginning the healing process. She didn't know what he was planning, but she knew that she needed to get his body ready for habitation again. Not an easy task after what he had just been through.

_The world was black, but the pain was gone. That was good enough for now, wasn't it? A world of red and black swirled before my eyes. Where was I? Finally getting to where I could see straight, there was a man standing in the hallway. I didn't recognize him at first, as I climbed to my feet. The Crimson Scourge clattered to the floor as I rose. Where was its sheath? It didn't matter. I picked it up and walked towards the man. He was wearing glasses. And then I finally recognized him as the runologist who we had helped in Aquios. _

"_You? Where are we, maggot?" I asked, the suspicion dripping from my words._

"_You're Albel Nox. Thank the gods. You have to hurry. Something terrible is happening!" Dion turned, his eyes wide. "Fayt…he's in there and he hasn't come out… The King is furious about something. He's ordered everyone out of the inner sanctum." The man said in a furious whisper. _

_I didn't wait for another word. I pushed past him and then I forced the massive doors in front of me open and was enveloped in whiteness. _


	9. Chapter 9 It's Been a While

**Subjective or Ideal**

**Chapter 9**

**It's Been a While**

**A/N/** There is no excuse for my insolence! I'm sooooooooo sorry that this took me so long. But without further ado, I bring you chapter nine. I just needed to get back into the swing of things! Thank you for bearing with me. As usual, Italics first person pov.

--

When Albel Nox passed into the white room, the room of forgetfulness, he was instantly confused. The Glyphian spun on his heel in a full circle, the Crimson Scourge still clasped firmly in his hand the whole time. It didn't make any sense to pass from such darkness into such bright light. that's what he was thinking of when he realized that he could no longer remember why he had come here in the first place. Hadn't he always been here? That was the only thing that really made any sense now. He rubbed his eye with the back of his good hand and took a few steps forward, still struggling to remember what was going on and what the strange grogginess he felt was.

"Albel Nox!" Someone was calling out to him, and he lifted his head to look around. "I had a feeling that you might end up here. I fought my way back here to find you." The Wicked One frowned for a moment, trying to recall if he knew this bespectacled man with pale hair.

"Sorry? What's going on?" He asked, leaning forward a bit to get a better look at the slight man. He reminded him of.. "Fayt!"

"That's right. We have to find him. I can get you there, you've got to hold onto yourself until we get out of here or you're doomed." The man stated firmly. The specter was thin and lanky just like Albel's lover, his hair the same silky texture.

"You're Fayt's father... Robert." He stated vaguely, as if it were something truly interesting.

"Now listen to me Albel. We don't have time. Romero's going to do something very drastic if we don't hurry. There's something I have to show you." Robert Leingod motioned for the Glyphian to follow him, and made for the blank white wall to the left. Albel did his best to ignore the strange and unnatural figures that were around him, finding it suddenly unnerving. That was right. He'd come here hell bent on bringing Fayt back to the others.

"What the hell is this place?" He wondered aloud as Dr. Leingod began to feel around on the wall for something.

"This is the room of forgetfulness. First stop for everyone who dies. You can remain here for eternity in peace remembering nothing... if you choose to give into it that is." The man responded as he opened a door that had moments earlier been just white wall, Albel was sure.

The clawed man followed Robert into a dark hallway, shocked that it took no time for his eyes to adjust. The hallway lead to a large set of doors, but on either side was lined in doors with small barred windows. For a moment, the Wicked one thought that he might be back in the castle dungeon, and this was all some morbid hallucination of a man who had just lost the only reason for his humanity.

"Hurry." The Doctor stated in a hushed voice, trotting down the hall. Albel kept up easily, watching the places around him warily. The odd disembodied moans and noises that came from around him sending shivers across his phantasmal flesh.

"Albel, this is where the king keeps his most prized catches, where I'm sure you would be confined for eternity as well." He mused darkly. "I can't let this go unnoticed though: He's not playing fair." The man stated, his words rushed as they came to a stop in front of a door. The doctor reached into his pocket, his hands shaking as he extracted a key ring, inserting it in the door. It swung open and suddenly, a black blur burst from the shadows and barreled into the man's arms. Albel was sure that the man was finished, momentarily forgetting that they were already dead. As soon as the movement stopped though, he realized the shape was human, draped in a cloak or something like it.

"Doctor Leingod!" The familiar voice moaned miserably.

"So...phia...?" Albel demanded slowly, his eyebrow cocked in honest disbelief.

"Albel! What happened! Oh no, you died! You died!" She wailed miserably, turning her affections on him.

"Stop that. What the hell is going on?" He demanded, looking down at the cloaked brunette as she hugged him desperately.

"I came here after we defeated Luther... I guess I wished that I didn't exist... just for a moment and I didn't mean it! Then that angel came to me and took me... I've been here for so long..." It had indeed been months.

"That was no angel. That was Romero." Albel stated with venom. Robert cringed, but to the group's surprise nothing happened. A smirk crawled across Albel's face as he realized that Fayt must be keeping the monster busy. "Ha. I'm going." With that, Albel felt as if he knew exactly what he needed to do and where he needed to go. Crimson eyes locked onto the huge double doors at the end of the hall and he strode forward wordlessly. It had all begun to make sense.

It had always been that way, always been a possibility. If the subjects didn't like the way a king ran things, then they initiated a coup. He would be the one making the rules from now on. Albel the Wicked would usurp Romero's throne. Albel could hear the other too trotting to keep up with him and merely continued staring dead ahead. As he reached the monolithic doors, he stopped and splayed the fingers of his metal hand out on it, turning to smirk over his shoulder.

"And now to administer the Coup de grace." He sneered, putting all of his strength behind his arm and pushing.

When his eyes fell on the full scope of what was in the room, he saw the frightening form of the Ethereal Queen, its blinding light banishing the permeating darkness from the land of the dead. The crazed smirk remained on his face as he approached the frustrated form of the demon lord. His parted lips soon rang out with laughter.

"Thought you were being so smart, didn't you? You didn't KNOW what he is?" Albel was howling with laughter now. Romero's eyes shot in the direction of the sound and he was there before Albel could recover. The Glyphian raised the crimson scourge and suddenly realized something. There would be no need for the blade. Fayt's very purpose was as a god slayer, and now he would do just that.

"Fayt! Hurry, do it! Destroy him!" The captain shouted with glee, turning for the moment to look at his lover. Something was wrong. He was completely unresponsive, his eyes opened wide and sightless as they shone silver from the inside. Wrapped around the boy's ephemeral fom was a visage that Albel remembered only from a huge painting in the hall of his father's house.

"M-mother...?" His lips formed the foreign word, and his laughter was replaced by the icy keen of the King of the dead.

"Now isn't this just RICH?" He hissed, renewing his push against the blade of the crimson scourge. "He can't hear you, fool. He's gone completely mad. He's sure to erase everything eventually, little by little."

Albel hadn't noticed the strange state of the rest of the room until Romero finished speaking and his crimson eyes turned to fall on the King's throne as it simply... wasn't anymore.

"No, Fayt, stop!" He called out, turning to make his way towards his lover. Romero's flaming blade found his shoulder, and the Glyphian let out a howl. He whirled about, bringing the Crimson Scourge down with bone shattering force, driven by the emotions that were burning so brightly in his chest. "DIE!" The Wicked One's wordless rage finally became one simple command. Romero was there and then gone, standing on the other side of the room nearer the Doctor and Sophia.

"He's a disobedient one here." The King started suddenly, drawing nearer to Doctor Leingod. "I can't believe the fool dared to do such a thing." Robert stepped back, anger and determination on his face. Albel hissed and took the opportunity to dash towards Fayt. When he was about a hundred feet away, he had to screech to a halt as the floor in front of him was suddenly not there.

"Fayt, please! Stop it!" He begged to no avail. He caught movement though, and thought there was hope. It was the face of his mother however that lifted unto him, looking at him over Fayt's rigid shoulder.

"Albel, you must be careful. I'm sorry, I didn't know what would happen, I thought he could control it!" The Wicked One only stared in disbelief at the woman who had given birth to him.

"Mother...""I'm proud of you. I couldn't have hoped for a better son. Now you have to find a way to stop him before he takes out this entire space!" There were sudden tremors from somewhere deeper in the area, and Albana looked around, worry creasing her brow. "Hurry!"

The Glyphian fought tears, rooted to the spot as he watched his mother's labored movements.

"Albel RUN!" She screeched suddenly. Albel sidestepped instinctively and Romero sailed passed him, gliding on air. He quickly turned back though, evidently too close to the embodiment of destruction for his own comfort. The captain hissed and backed off, trying to take them both out of 'deletion' range.

Albel lunged with the scourge, and as Romero came close, the blade passed through him and he made no reaction. Instead, the King of the Dead reached up and pressed his forefinger to the space on his collar bone that he had marked. Albel howled miserably and found himself easily cast to the floor, landing flat on his back.

_This isn't happening. I won't fall. Not here, not before I get him back in my arms! I can't let it happen! I won't! I am Albel The Wicked!_

The Wicked One kicked hard against the form of Romero, dragging his katana back into his control and rolling over, trying to get to his knees. He coughed and spluttered, the burning from the brand spreading from that spot like poison through his veins. Albel struggled to keep his cries silenced, not wanting to give Romero the pleasure of knowing the level of pain he was suffering. Albel wanted nothing more than to have the strength to rend that monster limb from limb. He was on his hands and knees, struggling to get his bearings when he felt a sharp pain blossom in his side and he was sprawling on his side. Albel knew he had been kicked and let out a howl of rage, staggering to his feet and realizing that he could barely move before falling again.

"In just a few minutes, you'll be mine. You won't be able to fight any more and you'll be my toy for eternity." Romero said, smiling with satisfaction.

"Fayt... Fayt... Please..." Albel was begging. For the first time, Albel Nox found himself begging for something, wanting it more than anything in the world. "You have to... stop...stop him!"

"While my poison progresses, I think I'll have fun with your friends." Romero was in between the Doctor and Sophia. He turned his grin on the cloaked girl, the flaming sword coming around in an arc towards her. Suddenly, there was the unmistakable clash of metal on metal. Romero hissed and stumbled back, a genuine look of surprise and maybe even a hint of... was that fear? Albel couldn't believe his eyes as he looked to see through his pain-fogged vision a familiar suit of black armor.

"Glou..." Romero spoke the name like a hated curse. It seemed that the legendary Glyphian had become a formidable annoyance to the king of the underworld.

"Albel! Get that boy to come to his senses!" The knight commanded, his voice booming.

The Wicked One nodded miserably and turned to look at his lover. "Fayt! I need you! Please! We need you!" He pleaded from across the gap in the floor, wanting his voice to get through to him with every fiber of his being.

_I was so lost, spinning in darkness and wishing that I could just find which way was up and which way was down. Instead I only drifted, strange sounds echoing around me. It was as though I was under water. Misery. I sensed it all around me. What were the voices I heard? I couldn't understand anything. Were they speaking to me?_

"Fayt! Please!"

_Albel! Where are you? I hear you! I can't see... I can feel her... her wings are spread. What if I'm doing something terrible? I can hear... my father and Sophia... they need me!_

Albel felt as though his heart would burst when he saw it. Fayt's right foot moved, and then the left. His mother's form slumped away from his back, no longer fused with wings that weren't there. The Ethereal Queen was suddenly gone, but the silver still shone white-hot in Fayt's eyes.

"Get away from them!" The bluenette bellowed, raising one hand at Romero. the demon king had a look of shock and utter terror on his face for a moment before there was simply nothing in the space where he had been. Fayt collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily and the pain that had been racking Albel's body and halting his movements stopped. Instantly, the Wicked One was on his feet and scrambling around the divide in the floor. Moments later, he was scooping Fayt into his arms, trembling with relief.

"Albel you're an idiot! Why did you do this... why?!" Fayt demanded suddenly, instantly aware of what had happened.

"That doesn't matter any more. Shut up and let's get out of here." He bit in return, no time for niceties. There was no way he was staying here a moment longer than he had to.

As the pair made their way around the chasm, Albel helping Fayt walk in his exahustion, The green eyed boy lifted his gaze to the armored man. "You're Albel's father, right?" Albel stopped when Fayt spoke, unsure of what would happen next. "Thank you so much... for saving him when you didn't have to. You've made me so happy." He smiled, the gesture lighting up his tired face. Glou Nox removed his helmet and looked down at his son's lover.

"Then my sacrifice was worth it." Glou then moved wordlessly past them to join Albana. Fayt was regaining his strength and balance. He looked up at his father and Sophia.

"Dad... Sophia..." He couldn't find much else to say, instantly guilty at Sophia's presence.

"Fayt... I'm so sorry about everything that happened." His father said, stepping forward. The girl was speechless, tears streaming down. "You have to get out of here... you destroyed Romero. Now the connection between this space and the Eternal Sphere will be severed. The only way in from now on will be through death." He stated knowingly. Robert shoved Sophia towards them "Get her back to her body. You have to hurry, Glou and I will handle this." For a moment, a look of regret and unease passed over Albel's face. He wanted to speak with his father, wanted to say something anything... Biting his lip, the soldier gripped Fayt's wrist with his claw and Sophia's with his good hand.

"Thank you." He said simply, looking towards his father and mother one last time before turning to dash from the room, the main entrance still standing open from his arrival. As the three ran together, it felt as though that dark, miserable hallway would never end. Albel ran with all of his might, not caring if the others couldn't keep up. He'd drag the two of them if he had to. It was a matter of life and death now. If they didn't get there in time, They'd never be able to leave. It was only at that moment that Albel realized with horror that he didn't know where he was going, not in the least bit. The only thing he knew was to run as fast and as hard as he could in the direction he had originally came from. Suddenly there was a shadow running along with them.

"This way!" The voice belonged to Dion, Fayt realized easily. The dead man's mood was totally different, almost mirthful as he effortlessly danced along ahead of them in his barely tangible form. The dazed escapees followed him as he turned a corner that was almost entirely obscured in darkness. Albel would have surely missed it and kept going straight. In another hallway now, this one more familiar, they were almost deafened by the sounds of their own footfalls. At the end of the long hallway was light. He knew it was light from the world of the living. The three of them barreled forward, chasing after Dion's shadowy form for the home stretch.

Please be ready Nel. Please say the others got there in time. If this moron doesn't have a body to return to I'll feel like shit forever.

Albel was worried about Sophia's remnant. If the rest of the crew wasn't smart enough to find them in time, it could be detrimental. Needless to say, Sophia was in no part included in his original plan: The Glyphian was trying to forget her as much as possible.

Now Fayt could easily make out the light streaming in through cracks around the massive doors, the ones that he had passed through to enter this nightmarish world. He suddenly realized that Dion wasn't the only one rushing ahead of them. Countless people, all in varying shades of intangibility were doing the same. They were surrounded by the sounds of laughter. The bluenette could only hope that it meant that the dead would be free of Romero's chains, one way or the other.

They were so close... Albel let go of his vice-like grip on the others in time to jut his arms out in front of him, colliding with the huge doors with all of his strength. They barely shuddered. The Glyphian's blood ran cold. "HELP ME!" He cried. Expecting to see Fayt and Sophia stepping up next to him, he looked to either side. They were there, but so were Dion and Ameena and countless others that they had known. So many had sacrificed for them in their lives, there was no way that those same individuals would let their heroes' lives end here like this. Finally, the doors began to creak open and Albel could see the cavernous room where the doors had been. His body was there, Fayt's now laying neatly next to his own. They passed into the human world as the doors vanished behind them, but remained where they were.

"No time!" Sophia breathed. She looked panicked. It was quickly obvious that it was hard to stay solid when one had no body. They were fading quickly, all three of them, and Sophia's body was no where to be seen.

"Damn it!" Fayt cursed, hating that he would again be partially responsible for a disaster to befall his childhood friend.

"Go! You have to go!" Sophia urged. "I can hold on, I promise I'll be okay!" She stated, her voice firm but quiet. Albel jerked at Fayt's wrist as the boy tried not to move, tried to be the martyr again. Sophia nodded at Albel. "Don't let him do anything too dumb. Sometimes Fayt just doesn't get it." She smiled. "I know you'll take care of him better than I could have."

"Sophia!" Fayt's voice broke. He hated it when others hurt because of him. She was so close to be whole again after his mistake and now... The bluenette was being dragged by Albel again, no more will to fight.

And then the world was swirling in black and grey, something that Fayt had never quite experienced before. A split second later, he took what felt like his first breath in years and opened his eyes. His body felt so heavy... Green eyes swept down and took in the grotesque amount of dried blood on his clothing and instantly turned to the body beside him. It wasn't quite so animated. Nel was silent, staring on in relief and awe.

"Albel?" There was no response. "Albel!" Fayt forced his heavy body to its knees and reached out for the Glyphian's arm. Pulling himself closer, he shook him. "Albel! Albel! Wake up! We're back!" Panic and dread were beginning to set in. This couldn't be happening. Why wasn't Albel waking up too? Fayt turned in desperation to Nel.

"Nel! What's happening?! Why?!"

--

**This new chapter is dedicated to 'Till death due us Part', without whom this would not have been possible. Seriously. I was loosing hope, but now I know that I can finish for sure thanks to your encouragement. And I love the Wii too 3 :P**


	10. Chapter 10 Living With Determination

Subjective or Ideal

**Subjective or Ideal**

**A/N:** This has been a long time coming, and to be honest, I don't really want it to end. Thank you all for sticking with me for so long! This project really has been my baby, and I took a long hiatus to make sure that I was treating it to the best of my ability. Thank you so much to all of my readers, and look forward to a possible sequel! (not to mention I'll probably have a tasty little epilogue for you. D )

**Chapter 10**

**Living With Determination**

Nel was stricken by the look of hurt and confusion on Fayt's face. She was beside herself. The Aquarian just couldn't believe that Albel had done it, exactly like he'd said he would. But where was the daredevil? Her green eyes watched the rise and fall of the effeminate man's chest. The soft, gentle motion was deceiving. It only meant that his body was alive. From the pale color of his face it was obvious that his soul was absent. She was hit by the guilt like a ton of bricks. What had that idiot done?

"Fayt…I'm…I'm so sorry…" She spoke, barely above a whisper and unable to look away from Fayt's emerald orbs that so closely mirrored her own. She couldn't say what she feared. She didn't want to see the boy's despair.

"What… why are you sorry? It's going to be alright, Albel was right here with me!" Fayt's voice was beginning to rise in pitch, showing his fear and uncertainty.

_I can't believe it… I know he's here, I know it! Albel was just with me… How did this happen? I can't let this happen… but what can I do?_

The Bluenette clenched his fists on his thighs as he squeezed his eyes shut, forbidding the tears that threatened to fall. He couldn't remember ever being so scared, not even when they had gone into the Spiral Tower to face Luther.

"Come back… please." His voice was barely above that of a whisper as he looked at the seemingly sleeping Glyphian's face. The boy raised his head as both he and Nel were suddenly aware of the sounds of rushing feet. They looked up at the huge staircase that led down to the vaulted room they were in now as their companions came into view.

Fayt's jaw was set, still fighting the sorrow that tugged at him from all sides, the truth that could break him into pieces if he let it settle in. The rest of the party stopped, huffing and puffing in silence as Sophia suddenly stepped passed them, her eyes wide. She was looking at something that may have been the wall behind Fayt, but there wasn't anything there. The pink-clad girl stepped forward and reached out. The Bluenette cringed a bit, thinking that maybe she was reaching for him.

"Sophia…?" She suddenly gasped and stumbled back a bit, leaving everyone rather confused.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" Maria pushed past the others and took several steps towards her friend.

"I'm fine! I'm back, I'm back!" She breathed. Fayt wondered if that meant that she had somehow made it back to her incomplete self. The embodiment of destruction smiled sadly as the others smiled and congratulated her. "I used the sacred orb to find out what was going on and where we were supposed to go." She smiled, sounding proud of herself.

Fayt was truly happy that things had been righted for her, but as he sat on his knees, frozen to the spot, he trembled with constrained sobs. There was nothing he could do to stop the hot, silent tears that flooded his cheeks now at the realization of what he had lost. His grief was much more silent than Albel's had been, and showed only in the steady streams of tears on his face. The Bluenette buried his face in the embrace that was suddenly wrapped around his shoulders, smelling cloves and the metallic scent of steel.

His head shot up so fast that his skull cracked hard against a familiar piece of shoulder armor. The quick shot of sharp pain made his eyes water further as he tried to turn around in the familiar grip that held him close.

"Albel!" He breathed, wrenching his neck to look up at the man and make sure he wasn't hallucinating. The Glyphian said nothing, only cradled his lover in his lap and breathed deeply against his hair.

"Fayt, he waited with me. Albel held on to me so I wouldn't drift away." Sophia said, beaming the old smile that he knew from childhood.

"He…did…what?" The Bluenette exhaled in disbelief.

"I don't think we would have made it long if it had just been one of us." She added thoughtfully. Fayt's eyes found Albel's even though the Wicked One was trying to look away. He was… blushing? The blue-haired hero was beginning to feel like he was running out of disbelief. He was sure that after this, nothing could ever surprise him again.

They were all suddenly alerted by a loud hissing noise, a wind stirring the dust in the room. As they turned toward it, the great doors that had been in the far end of the room began to vanish as though there had never been anything there at all. What Fayt's father said had come to pass, and the way was closed.

The teenager found himself clinging to Albel now as though he'd never let go, and he buried his face in the Glyphian's chest, no longer caring if the others saw or what they thought. It wasn't over, and he knew it. The same force that had caused this entire mess would continue to pursue him. Now they were outlaws to the Federation, even though he didn't understand why.

"Fayt" Maria had approached them and now wrapped her arms around him in a rare show of affection. "I can't believe it… you were dead." She said before pulling away and looking down at them.

"I'm back." He said feebly, a small smile gracing his lips. It was good to be alive at the very least. "How's… our position? What about the fleet that came to help us?"

Maria frowned. "The survivors are with us now, serving as an escort. We had no choice but to come here and try to stop Albel from whatever he was trying to do… but I guess we underestimated him." She turned her gaze to Albel. "Good work Nox. I don't know what you did, but it was obviously crazy enough to get him back." This made the Glyphian's face finally light up with one of his signature smirks.

"Of course it worked. I know what I'm doing when it comes to killing gods, if you hadn't noticed." Maria rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly and turned her attention back to Fayt's question.

"Well, from what we know, you got rid of all of the soldiers that the Federation sent against us with your Destruction gene. Of course there will probably be more, but we need to find out what-" The Quark leader was cut off as she cupped her hand to her ear, obviously listening to her communicator. Her expression became grave.

"We need to go right now. Prepare for transport." She ordered. Fayt and Albel got to their feet as a unit, having no choice now but to stand separately. The Bluenette clenched his teeth as they were enveloped in light from the transporter, more than happy to leave that horrible underground passage and its contents far behind.

As soon as he left the transporter room, Fayt was greeted by obnoxious cheering. It seemed that the entire Diplo was crawling with the recovering civilians and their leaders. Rumors were spreading like wildfire, and already he was being called "Immortal" and "Godslayer". With much difficulty, the teenager managed to push through the masses and escape to his private quarters. Maria was busy finding out about whatever emergency had come up, and Fayt was tired; more tired than he'd ever been in his entire life.

He had been separated from Albel somewhere in the mess, but didn't seem to care too much at this point. They were both back on the Diplo and there was no Romero to hunt them down if they were alone. He shed his shirt and and armor, finding clean clothes amongst his things before collapsing into bed and leaving the blood soaked garments strewn about on the floor.

Fayt had no recollection of how much time had passed when he finally opened his eyes, but there was warmth next to him. He nuzzled against it, the familiar smell of his lover making him feel safe and secure.

"You're awake?" Albel asked quietly, his voice a bit hoarse from being over used in the past twenty four hours. The Bluenette yawned largely and peeked out from under the covers at the other man, a smile in his eyes.

"Yeah… I'm sorry I lost you earlier." He said, tilting his head.

"It was completely understandable. Your body must be exhausted." Albel muttered, bringing his lips to brush against Fayt's ivory jaw line. The teenager closed his eyes, lashes fluttering on high cheekbones.

"I feel so relieved somehow, even though we're still being hunted. I mean… if we can take on the king of death, then how dare the Federation expect us to fear their stupidity?" The Embodiment of Destruction mused, running his fingers repeatedly through the Glyphian's brunette and blonde locks.

"There's something you should see, Fayt." He said, sounding serious. The Bluenette's green eyes flashed confusion.

"What's going on?" 

"Maria wanted to call a meeting, but I insisted she let you sleep. They all seem to have a rather…different opinion of me now." Albel couldn't help but let the last part sound a little smug. Fayt tilted his head in inquiry.

"And…?"

"She said to turn on the uh… monitor and find the news." He said, as if the line had been carefully rehearsed. "It seems they wanted to celebrate with you or something, but that's another… privilege I decided to keep for myself." The captain's face twisted into one of his famous grins and it made Fayt smile too. It was his first real smile since the battle the day before. Had it really only been a day ago? The boy shuddered when he remembered that he had been dead only a few hours ago.

Fayt stood and crossed the room, keying up the T.V. feed on the computer monitor in the front half of the room. He stared blankly for a moment, trying to make sense of the sudden burst of sound and picture.

"….rebels have taken control of the central government headquarters in an unimaginable show of force in numbers. They demand the dissolving of the Federation and individual rights returned to the planets that they claim were forced to join over the years…"

The blue-haired teenager watched as though the words being spoken were in a foreign tongue. It was impossible. The Federation was too huge, too omniscient to be taken down by rebels…rebels who wore military uniforms splattered in blue dye the color of his and Maria's hair. He just couldn't believe it. Fayt was sure that he stood in that place staring at the monitor and shaking his head in disbelief for at least a full minute.

Albel came into his field of vision and reached out, turning the monitor off. He stood and faced Fayt, his hands on his hips. "It's over. Nothing else to worry about. So what now, since you've conquered the Federation and even death itself?" Albel was trying to be light-hearted, but Fayt seemed in no mood to joke. The Bluenette wrapped his arms around himself and looked around, thinking.

"I didn't…really do any of those things."

"But you made it possible for them to happen. So what next, Immortal Godslayer?" Albel's face twisted up into a smirk as Fayt looked up at him, obviously perturbed by the title.

"What next? How about YOU!" The Bluenette lunged forward and grunted as Albel danced right past the punch he threw. He spun on his heel and threatened another attack when there was a knock on the door.

"Boys? We're all meeting on the bridge." It was Nel's voice.

"Coming!" Albel called, making his way past his irritated lover, still grinning as the door slipped open. "There's no way you're going to conquer me without a fight." He growled playfully under his breath as he joined Nel in the hall, Fayt close on his heels. Their playful banter continued, including at least two punches that Nel had to duck out of the way of as they made their way up to the bridge.

"You two cut that out or I'm going to tell Cliff that you're abusive, Nox." She laughed.

"ME? It was that maggot that started this whole mess." Albel huffed indignantly. Nel just kept laughing. Fayt was laughing now too, feeling as though he could relax for the first time in weeks. Too much had happened. He'd escaped the federation, been stabbed, had his throat cut, died, and fought the king of the land of the dead. It was just too much. Accepting these things made it all feel a lot lighter to him though.

When they arrived at the bridge, the observation area outside was crowded. People waved and called out to Fayt as he passed, and he tried his best to smile and wave back and not feel uncomfortable about the titles he had gained. It was like something out of the videogames he had grown up playing… He sighed and almost laughed aloud when he realized that HE was like something out of the videogames he had grown up playing.

"Sheesh, you're even more famous now, kiddo." Cliff came out of nowhere, ruffling Fayt's hair. It made the Bluenette chuckle a bit.

Albel lifted his chin expectantly, just waiting for the blonde man to dare to say something aggravating. The man's blue eyes flashed over to the Glyphian once or twice before he let out a long sigh and spoke.

"Hey…ah… Albel. I'm sorry. I was wrong about you and… I just wanted to let you know that I think…you're alright. And… If you break his heart, I'll break your legs." The Klausian said all at once and with great effort.

Albel's crimson eyes widened at this comment, not sure whether to be offended or honored, or maybe both at once. Fayt smiled and rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Cliff, I'm not a girl! I can handle myself." He said, sounding more childish than he had wanted to. This sent the Klausian into hysterics. Fayt was certain that he was missing some carefully guarded inside joke.

"What?! What are you laughing about?!" The Bluenette demanded, trying to follow the blonde man as he turned his back on him, doubled over with laughter.

"Attention please!" The sound of Maria's voice could be heard over the speakers that were used to make announcements on a regular basis. She sounded serious, and a little tired. "Will Fayt Leingod please report to the bridge along with the person in charge of Fayt's Army?" Her voice was calm and carried no hint of impending doom this time. Fayt couldn't help but swallow hard and feel his heart rate increase.

The earthling felt Albel squeeze his hand, crimson eyes on his emerald ones. "Good luck." _I'll be waiting for you._

Fayt couldn't find anything to say, he only nodded, glad that he had changed out of his blood-soaked clothes the night before. The door slid open in front of him with the familiar 'wooshing' sound, and he stepped into the slightly dimmer light of the bridge. There were few people here, a huge contrast to the crowded feeling in the outer hall. He blinked a few times, willing his pupils to adjust and found Maria standing with Ryan and some others, as well as a man in a suit. He was an older gentleman and was fidgeting restlessly.

"Fayt? Come here, please." Maria said good-naturedly. He walked over to meet his 'sister' and tried to look as casual as possible.

"Hello." He said tentatively.

"This is Edward Von Trallen. He is a messenger from the Federation." She stated, gesturing from the man to Fayt and then back again. "Edward, this is Fayt. Fayt, Edward." The teenager nodded in acknowledgement, feeling more than a little awkward at this point.

"Pleased to meet you, Godslayer." Fayt cringed at the title, wishing that Albel would have just refused to give details on anything while he slept. "I've come to issue you an official apology from what is left of the Federation. We were given some false information by a strange man who appeared to be from an underdeveloped planet." He stated, trying to sound formal. Fayt couldn't bring himself to believe him. "His name was Romero and he claimed to be from Elicoor II, where we know your group has spent some time despite the restrictions listed in the UP3." He stated. Fayt bristled instantly. This whole thing… the entire thing had been a part of the King of the dead's plan?

"I see…" He replied guardedly, finally understanding the look in Maria's eyes. She must have already heard this.

"Due to our current state of disarray thanks to the…rebel forces, we've agreed to let Quark take control of the government's functions for the time being." Fayt blinked at the man in disbelief. They were an anti-federation group to start with, and now the federation was asking them to take care of things for them? It seemed that stopping Luther had resulted in a lot more than just fame. Perhaps some trust had grown from the incident as well. Fayt found himself feeling quite a bit less bitter now.

"Well, apology accepted." He turned to look at the blue-haired girl. "What are you going to do, Maria?"

"It's in the interest of the people that Quark pool its resources and usurp control. With the help of its core members of course." She stated with the slightest hint of a smirk at the end.

"Ryan." Fayt turned to her. "I'm leaving my share up to you." He turned sharply on his heel, refusing to look back on the room even as Maria called to him in confusion.

_There is absolutely no way in HELL I'm getting stuck with a job in politics. I'm out of here._

He passed through the door and back into the throng that awaited him. He was greeted by deafening cheers that brought him to muse about how easy it was to make people excited. Fayt searched the crowd until he found his lover. The Bluenette took Albel by the hand and marched back down into the part of the ship where their quarters were.

"Pack your stuff." The teenager ordered, much more commanding than usual.

"What? Why?"

"Don't ask any stupid questions. You and I are going on a real vacation." He informed him, marching in the direction of his own room. Fayt was finished, absolutely done with all of this hero stuff. He was going back to Earth and Moonbase, to his mother's house and his university, and there was nothing that was going to stop him. Fayt didn't care if he had to hide out for months in order for the mess to die down.

The Bluenette met Albel in the hallway with his bags mere minutes later. Albel's breathing was a little labored but aside from that, he seemed fine. The glyphian had rushed to pack in as little time as possible, and now stood before Fayt with all of the belongings he had brought with him.

"Follow me." Fayt stated, heading for the back end of the ship. The Diplo would just have to be short two escape pods, he decided. This one was really for an escape though. As the teenager further ordered Albel into the cockpit of one of the pods, he turned on his communicator.

"Cliff?"

"Where'd you get off to, kid?" Fayt initiated the sequence to bring the pod to life with his free hand.

"I'm going home. Don't worry about me. Albel's with me." He said, a smile evident in his voice.

_Fayt Leingod would never do something like this. I can't help but watch him, smirking at the man on the other end of his communicator. I've never seen Fayt do a single selfish thing in the entire time I've known him. It's about time he did something for himself._

"Computer, head for Earth." Fayt stated as he closed the connection with his blonde friend. Albel watched him in awe, shaking his head a little.

"I don't think I'll ever get bored with you, Fayt." The Glyphian said with a chuckle.

"Good." The Bluenette retorted with another grin.

"You know… I've never seen you smile so much before."

"Really? I didn't notice." There was a hint of sarcasm in Fayt's voice as he spoke, and he stared out of the small escape pod, watching the stars pass by. He reached for Albel's hand, intertwining their fingers. "The galaxy is ours now, Albel." Fayt finished, that quiet smile still resting on his lips.

Albel's crimson eyes turned towards the stars and he let the fears fall away, replaced by the determination and promise of a new life.


	11. Epilogue: Till the End of Time

A/N: Here I bring you the epilogue for Subjective or Ideal

**A/N: **Here I bring you the epilogue for Subjective or Ideal. I've loved the ride that has gone with this story, and I'm glad that so many people stuck with me for so long. I've decided that it's not over, and there's still a lot that needs to be resolved with the Federation and I'd like to do that, not to mention I'd like to put Fayt and Albel in the 'everyday' sort of situation that they might encounter back on earth living with Ryoko. Anyway, without further ado… !Uke Albel!

**Big lemon warning here XD**

**Epilogue: **Till the End of Time

Earth was everything that Fayt had remembered, and he knew that for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he was safe. Albel was getting used to life without his claw, as his destroyed arm had been safely healed in part and replaced by the technology of the developed world. That was enough of a shock for Fayt. Seeing him this morning was even more interesting, however. The young man had just gotten back from making arrangements to re-enroll at his university and continue his studies, hoping to follow in his father's footsteps. It was still barely past noon, and he had expected Albel to still be in a dead sleep as usual. It was easy to tell that the Elicoorian was not exactly a morning person, and preferred to do most of his recreational activities at night. Fayt continued to wonder if it was just some kind of cosmic jet-lag.

When he unlocked the door to the new apartment that they now shared, just down the street from his mother's, where he had grown up, He found Albel standing in front of the news feed monitor. The Glyphian was wearing a form-fitting dark gray tank top and a pair of stylish blue jeans that probably cost way too much money. Fayt crossed his arms and tilted his head, admiring his lover and taking stock of the subtle changes that had occurred in him since they had arrived on Earth. Albel had often said that earth-clothes were silly and cumbersome, but Fayt couldn't deny that he looked stunning in them- and everything else he had ever worn.

"Morning." He stated, though it was really afternoon. Fayt beamed when his lover turned to look at him.

"Fayt, you're home. Did everything go alright?" He asked, turning to sit and curl his legs up onto the sofa.

"It's hard for anything to go wrong when everyone in any position of power is suddenly scrambling to give you whatever you want." Fayt sighed, sounding a little annoyed. In the past few weeks, he had felt like the challenge had been taken out of life entirely. Albel was the only thing that still challenged him enough to be interesting. The Bluenette was hoping that school would remedy this problem soon enough.

"I've noticed. What is it that we get paid for again?" Albel smirked. The general had been used to having all of the money and things he could have wanted back on his home planet, as he was entitled to the spoils of war whenever he gained them. This lifestyle of luxury that they had gained now on earth didn't seem to faze him at all like it did Fayt.

"It's evidently the government's idea of an apology, and since Ryan and Maria are in control indefinitely, I doubt we're ever going to have to work for anything ever again." The statement was obviously begrudging, and the blue-haired teenager flopped onto the couch at the opposite end from Albel, also watching the news feed but seeing and hearing nothing of it.

"Oh come off of it Fayt. We've busted ass for far too long to look gift-horses in the mouths, don't you think?" The Bluenette blinked at his lover, shocked at his use of modern speech.

"You've been watching way too much T.V at night, Albel."

"What? I like that expression." Fayt was unsure as to which of them he meant. Looking absently at the computer monitor that dominated the majority of the living room, he was surprised to see the date on the screen. His birthday was this coming Friday, and he would be twenty years old. He sighed as he realized how fast life had flown past him.

"What's wrong?" Albel was looking at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how fast time flies." He said. Fayt didn't want Albel to concern himself with his birthday. "And about how sexy you look in those jeans." This brought a devilish smile to the Bluenette's face, and he reveled in the flustered response he got from his beloved.

"I…ah…it's…nothing." He stammered, looking out of the window. Their view wasn't that different from anyone else's, but Fayt had fallen in love with it easily. There was plenty of sun and they were high enough up to avoid most of the noise from the city's transport. It was easy enough to procure with their cushy government pension. Fayt twisted the ring that Albel had placed on his hand, the tip of his index finger tracing the already well memorized smooth facets of the sapphire's surface.

"Hmm… have you thought about dinner for tonight?" He asked, suddenly reminded that this was in fact his life. Fayt was more sure than ever that he was blessed at that moment.

"Actually, I was thinking of making risotto, if you can find that sort of stuff on this planet." He still had fun poking insults at Earth's occasional inability to procure for him the 'old-fashioned' methods and means that he was used to. Albel had always been a better cook than Fayt, although they had a tendency to rely on their replicators. Albel liked to cook for his lover, and Fayt never argued.

"We have replicators, remember?" Fayt smiled gently at him.

"Of course, of course." Albel grinned and shifted, crawling towards the Bluenette. He deposited himself in Fayt's arms and straddled his lap.

"Oh…my..." Emerald eyes blinked up at the man who was poised so suggestively over him now, and he couldn't help but to blush. Fayt was no virgin, and His and Albel's sex life was healthy to say the least. All the same, there were a million situations that the Wicked One could put him in and cause him to blush like a school girl.

"I can't help but be adventurous. It's engrained in us, don't you think?" Albel's hips moved dangerously, and Fayt took a sharp intake of breath.

"Albel…" He breathed, letting his head fall back against the back of the couch.

"I simply love that I can drive you crazy." The Glyphian snickered and got to his feet, pleased at the disappointed sigh that his lover made as he did so.

"It's far too easy for you, and it proves your title, wicked one." Fayt shot, a lazy smile on his delicate face.

"Good. Never forget it. I may be living like a mouse here on this planet, but anywhere else, I am still Albel the Wicked." He smirked in response, standing with his hands on his hips.

"Yes, yes of course. I'm glad that you've come to terms with that much." Fayt stood and joined his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "Gods, you smell wonderful."

"I went shopping if you couldn't tell." Albel hadn't been planning anything in particular, but if his new purchases got his blue-haired lover this excitable then he was definitely not going to argue.

"You're becoming an addict, you might have to watch out for that." Fayt jabbed, nipping at the other man's ear. He took another long breath of the warm, vaguely musky scent that adorned Albel's porcelain neck and sighed.

"Bah. What else am I to do? I have no job, I've become a trophy wife." He replied, his voice reflecting the closest to pouting that Albel Nox ever got.

"What?" Fayt gently turned him around in his arms, wondering if he could ever picture the deadly, self-righteous Albel Nox as a trophy wife. He had to grit his teeth to keep from going into hysterics.

"Well, you heard me. I want to do something too… you have this university you wish to go to. Is it like the library in Aquios?" He asked, voice dripping with sincere curiosity.

"Um, something like that, yes." Fayt felt instant guilt. He hadn't realized that Albel would get bored. The thought made him both upset and a bit worried. "I don't want you to be bored. Tell me what you want, I'll do it. Just name it." The Bluenette meant that with his whole heart too.

"I want a job. Is there no use for a brilliant military general?" Albel seemed to become nostalgic, and the Earthling almost instantly wondered if it could be some form of homesickness.

"You could always go to work with Maria and the others but… that's a long way away from home." There was a bit of sadness in Fayt's voice. "There are a lot of things you can do Albel, you just have to think about it." The Glyphian turned this over in his mind for a few minutes, absently caressing his lover's arms, where his hands rested.

"Well, I suppose I have more reading to do. I've loved all of the things that this planet has to offer through the written word…" He nodded and it seemed that he had formulated his desire in his mind then and there, however made no move to expunge the revelation to Fayt. The Bluenette was fine with that, Albel usually needed time to do things at his own pace.

"That's right. If you just-"

"Now where were we?" Suddenly uninterested with their conversation, Albel was pushing against his lover, and Fayt stumbled backwards several steps before loosing his footing all together and collapsing back onto the couch. Albel was on top of him again, mercilessly teasing the younger man's earlobe.

"Albel!" He breathed, the word barely a whisper. Fayt was learning that he could afford to be more aggressive with his beloved, and that had been a very interesting new frontier for exploring.

"Just relax, love. Relax and watch me." The Wicked One said through a searing smirk. Fayt's breath caught in his throat, the obviously erotic implications sending a million scenarios spinning through his already Albel-addled mind.

The Glyphian tilted his chin back, revealing the porcelain skin of his neck as he shook out his impossibly long hair. The younger man beneath him couldn't help but tremble at the sudden reminder of Albel's unreal beauty. Fayt was certain that he was the most beautiful creature in the entire universe, and here he was on Earth, just for him. His hands found Albel's feminine hips and his fingers caressed him through his clothing.

"Ah-ah, I said watch." Albel's voice was incredibly seductive, and Fayt was sure that if this continued at any rate he wouldn't last more than a few seconds.

"You're incredible!" Albel merely smirked, pulling his shirt up over his head and discarding it on the carpet behind them. He let his own hand trail over his exposed chest, lingering over the most sensitive places and reveling in Fayt's shivers as he gasped. The Glyphian rose up on his knees, coming back down to grind against his lover's hardening erection. The Earthing's jaw clamped shut in desperation, trying not to release the sounds that were rising in his throat. They manifested in a throaty growl as he strengthened his grip on Albel's hips and suddenly forced them both forward onto the floor.

Albel let out a surprised squeak and seemed rather shocked as Fayt pinned his wrists above his head. He attacked his lover's lips, demanding entry into the warm wetness beyond them. The Wicked One couldn't stop the lusty sound that escaped into his beloved's mouth and had to forcibly break away, still winded from being thrown backwards. He was sure that he was going to have rug burns, but this was a very intriguing turn of behavior coming from his mild-mannered Fayt.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Some crazy, obnoxious samurai who doesn't know what's good for him." Albel nearly giggled in delight, but the notion was lost as Fayt's mouth found his bare collar bone. He was only now becoming aware of the fact that he was loosing blood flow to his wrists and hands, but didn't care very much at all. The partially artificial limb that was the lower half of his left arm was not short on the necessary nerve-endings at least.

The older swordsman was struggling now, wanting to get free so that he could strip Fayt of his hooded sweatshirt and tank top as quickly as possible. This made the Bluenette grin and he refused to let go of his grip or shift his weight.

"Enough, maggot. Clothes off, NOW." Albel suddenly barked, tired of being submissive when he wasn't getting his way.

"Ask me nicely and I'll think about it." The general growled violently in response, and Fayt snickered, releasing his hold on the man's wrists and beginning to remove those all-too pesky garments. Albel only watched, crimson orbs wide as Fayt's perfect skin was revealed. He had gained scars over the course of their journey, but none so numerous as Albel's own. He reached up and touched the one that their most recent hardship had left him, about an inch and a quarter long, just above his heart. The Wicked One was instantly thankful at that moment that the blow that had killed him hadn't scarred thanks to Nel. He was sure that he would have gone crazy having to look at that every day. Albel nearly shuddered at the memory, and was gladly pulled back to the present as he felt Fayt's tongue and lips on his stomach.

Albel released a quiet groan as his lover's fingers found the waistband of his jeans, dipping below the fabric teasingly before he went to pull at the snap and zipper with agonizing slowness. Fayt's smile never faltered as he assaulted the older swordsman below him, finally pulling the jeans and undergarments away, tossing them aside without looking. Albel was suddenly aware of something in Fayt's eyes that he'd never seen before, a burning passion that made him feel truly precious, truly loved for a short moment in the long story that was his miserable life.

The Earthling lifted up his lover's ankle, and began to kiss his bare calf, trailing the kisses further and further up in a manner that could only be described as worshipful. The pliant Glyphian below him whimpered and trembled and it was the most thrilling thing that Fayt had ever witnessed. He couldn't help but revel in the fact that Albel Nox was tamed, a quivering mass beneath him. His kisses reached the man's inner thigh.

"Ah-You're driving me mad, fool!" Albel bit, his hands twisted into fists in the plush carpet.

"Not a long journey." It was Fayt's turn to smile wickedly as he nipped at Albel's hip, causing him to loose control and arch with a yelp, the wry comment instantly forgotten.

"P-please…" The plea was barely over a whisper, something that Albel was not used to saying.

"What? Did you say something, my dear?" Fayt's voice was mocking.

"PLEASE! For fuck's sake!" His lover snarled impatiently, crimson eyes clouded and desperate. Fayt's mouth was quick and enveloped his lover whole. Albel drew in a long breath through his teeth, sweat collecting on his brow as he felt the warm pressure of his lover's mouth on him. The Bluenette's tongue worked circles around The Wicked One's cock. His head thrashed from side to side as Fayt pulled back up, agonizingly slowly, dragging his tongue along the member. Albel whined as he removed himself entirely and was suddenly aware of the smell of vanilla.

The Elicoorian had no idea where the small bottle in his lover's hands had come from, but his mind was far too gone to linger on that thought for long. He watched, trembling in anticipation as he slicked his fingers in the substance and leaned forward, caressing the muscles of his entrance.

"Do you want me, Albel?"

"Yes! Oh gods, yes!"

Fayt suddenly became gentle for a moment, his lips against Albel's temple. He planted several kisses there. "I'm going to make love to you." The Earthling felt Albel's breath hitch as he leaned forward, kissing his chest and neck as his finger slowly pushed for entrance. There was a low, keening sound from The Wicked One as he was penetrated, his head thrown back against the carpet below them. Fayt pushed in further, moving slowly and gently as he prepared his lover. Another finger was added, and Albel's hands were suddenly braced on Fayt's bare shoulders, fingers cutting moon-shaped scratches into the pale flesh.

The Bluenette grunted and was again surprised at how much the stinging sensation aroused him. He withdrew his hand, which received a disappointed whine from Albel. Fayt applied more of the oily substance to his own straining erection and moved to forcibly flip his lover onto his stomach. The younger swordsman was surprised when he met resistance suddenly.

"No." Albel snarled, suddenly shifting their weight so that Fayt fell back against the edge of the couch in a half sitting position. He blinked, his lust-fogged mind not catching up with what was happening. The Wicked One then straddled him and Fayt's mind finally caught up with the situation as he felt himself enveloped in tight warmth. He groaned and held tight to his lover's hips.

Albel's fingernails dug deeper, drawing blood in some places as his shallow breathing sped up. Fayt's mouth found the general's porcelain flesh and he attacked it, leaving a large purplish mark and causing the other man to gasp and moan. Then Albel began to move, a pace that was brutally slow at first. Fayt found himself being the one whimpering now.

"Ah! God, Albel!" He groaned through parted lips, and he was sure at that moment that Albel would have been laughing at him if he weren't so lost in his throes of passion. As he felt him moving again, Fayt couldn't take it anymore and again forced his lover down onto his back. He threw one of the Glyphian's legs over his shoulder and instantly took control, quickening the pace. Fayt felt Albel shift the angle of his hips just slightly and then his voice broke, a wordless cry escaping the Wicked One's bruised lips.

Fayt braced himself on the carpet with one hand, and used the other to grasp his lover's weeping erection. Albel was trying, but failing to keep any control on his voice as he thrashed about, writhing in ecstasy beneath his beloved.

"D-don't stop!" He panted, and then his vision blurred as he felt his release spray out onto his stomach.

"Albel!" Fayt keened as he felt his lover's orgasm and thrusted again, his own release blinding him for a few moments as he rode it out. He collapsed forward, and felt his lover's arms snake around him almost instantly.

"Holy fuck, Fayt. I didn't know you could be that… aggressive." The older man said, voice husky.

"Mmmhm." The Bluenette barely uttered, his heart still hammering in his chest. He smiled against Albel's skin.

"I think I like this side of Fayt Leingod." Albel chuckled, running his fingers through the damp blue locks in front of him.

"Never…a dull moment." Fayt said, yawning.

"You wore yourself out, fool." Albel replied, no malice in his words. Fayt only nodded, barely aware of the sound of the news cast droning on in the background.

"That's what you get, for starting something like this in the middle of the day." The Bluenette complained half-heartedly. He glowed at Albel, finally forcing his heavy eyes open to look up at his lover. It was amazing to think that they had come to this, that he was being held in the arms of Albel Nox, Albel the Wicked.

"Bah. I always get what I want…maggot." He said the last word in a way that somehow made it seem like an endearing pet name.

"I suppose that's true. I wouldn't have it any other way." Fayt's sentence dissolved into a groan as the phone began to ring. He rolled away begrudgingly from Albel's warmth and crawled over to the contraption, receiving a cat-call from the Glyphian on the way.

"Hello?" He rolled his eyes at Albel as the other man got to his feet with catlike grace despite the strain of their previous activities.

"Fayt? This is Mirage." The Bluenette smiled despite himself, somewhat grateful to hear a familiar voice. He had missed his friends more than he expected to.

"Hey! What's up?" His tone was instantly more cheerful.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Cliff and I will be in the area soon, bringing Sophia home." She said nonchalantly.

"Really? Are you coming to visit?" He tried not to giggle as Albel re-emerged from the bathroom with a damp hand-towel and began to wipe at the mess that was on his stomach, paying special attention to his ticklish spots.

"Of course. And Maria wants me to tell you that she's still rather upset with you for running off like you did." The Klausian had a hint of laughter in her tone as she said this, and Fayt was glad. He didn't like dealing with the women in his life when they were honestly angry. The thought of an irate Maria made his stomach turn.

"Yeah, I figured as much, but I just couldn't take it anymore." He really did snort and chuckle at this point as his lover finished up what he was doing and looked up at him with a smirk.

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing." He laughed.

"Who is it?" Albel asked, loudly enough to be heard on the other end. Mirage laughed this time.

"It's Mirage, you snoop." Fayt replied in mock annoyance.

"Anyway, It's good to hear that you're doing so well after all of the crap we've been through. We'll see you in three days." She said, and Fayt smiled against the phone.

"Alright. I look forward to it. Later!" The line went dead and he set the slim device down.

"Look forward to what?" Albel asked, raising a well-groomed eyebrow before he absently began collecting their clothing.

"Mirage and Cliff are coming by, from the sounds of it. I assume that means Nell too, and Sophia." The Elicoorian's expression showed his apprehension as he stepped back into his jeans.

"Sounds…interesting." He stated, half grumbling.

"It'll be fun, like old times." Fayt offered.

"I didn't like who I was in 'old times'." Albel retorted, not meeting Fayt's eyes.

"I know… I promise it will be alright, and they won't stay too long, okay? Please don't worry."

"Bah! Like I need you to protect me, worm." It warmed Fayt's heart to know that there was still fight left in his lover.

"You just might." He ribbed in return, dressing himself as he talked.

Albel was sure that this was going to be the start of something. What that something was, he wasn't entirely sure. The Wicked One crawled up onto the couch next to Fayt, intent on taking a well deserved afternoon nap.


End file.
